


RWBY Reacts

by Nightmare49



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, Breastfeeding, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Cybernetics, F/F, Hour Glass Expansion, HyperAss, HyperBreasts, Multibreasts, bimbofication, bootyboobs, bootybreasts, bootytits, buttboobs, buttbreasts, butttits, cyborg, expansion, hugeboobs, hugebreasts, hugenipples, hugestits, hyperboobs, hypertits, reading story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 59,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare49/pseuds/Nightmare49
Summary: After miss-clicking the wrong link, Blake quickly found herself finding an unique story.A commission i bought fromSoylentOrange





	1. Chapter 1

**RWBY Reacts**

Weiss Schnee lay on the bed in their hotel room, the steady sound of waves cresting against the shore matching her breathing as she tried to rest. Trying to figure out how to break back _in_ to the place she had risked everything to escape from in the first place was vexing enough, but seeing how much more difficult it had become in her absence was downright exhausting. The quartet of huntresses had been plotting and planning and studying since they arrived at the port town of Argos, and gotten no closer to figuring it out. It was Weiss herself who insisted on a break, their headstrong leader unwilling to set aside the gravity of their mission even for ice cream; that's when the rest of the team knew things were serious.

A short gasp from Blake perked the heiress' eyebrow, and she turned to see the dark-haired faunus looking into the guest computer, eyes wide. Before she could even think to ask what was wrong, Ruby was in the room with them, the short scythe-wielder looking around frantically.

"What? What is it? Did you find something? Got an idea? Someone attacking??"

"N-no!" Blake exclaimed, slamming down the screen of the computer and standing up out of her chair. "Nothing, nothing. It, uh, it was a hiccup."

"...Blaaaake," Ruby said, a smirk playing across her features as she leaned in with narrowed eyes. "You're bluuu~ushing. Were you reading dirty 'Ninjas in Love' fanfic again...?"

"N-no! It's, I mean- Y-yeah, that's what it was, haha... you got me!" She replied.

"Oho, Blake admitting to reading her dirty fanfics?" Ruby's half-sister Yang said as she came in the room. "Whatever she was looking at, it's _gotta_ be juicy."

"No, you don't-!" Blake protested, before a whirl of rose petals blasted past her. "Please don't-!" she started again as she turned to face the re-materialized team leader.

"The beauties of Beacon, Team RWBY?!" She read out, causing every head in the room to snap to Blake, even Weiss'. Blake, for her part, just put her face in her hands, ears flattening down in embarrassment. "In 'Monster Breakout'?" Ruby finished, before looking back at Blake.

"I- it was a mis-click!" Blake protested.

"Wait," Yang said, coming up to the chair Ruby was now sitting in, "They made a trashy love story... out of us?" Blake just whimpered, and Yang laughed in response.

"...Well? Don't hold out on us, sis, read it out!" She continued, clapping Ruby on the back with her artificial hand.

"O-okay..." Ruby said, and started from the top.

Cold, the stone walls and floor just chilled the air. Making the air in the fairly lit room feel even more isolated than it was. The floor in this cylinder room had a very tall ceiling. A good 50ft feet tall and wide enough to make anyone who would walk in feels small.

"'Walk in feels small'?" Weiss scoffed from the bed. "Ugh, that grammar..."

"Shush," Yang said as she read over Ruby's shoulder.

In the center of the room was two female figures tied to the floor in chains. With a single chain and shackles connected to each of the two human’s wrists and ankles. One of these girl’s was a dark red head whose short hair looked almost black with red highlights. Her silver eyes looked around the room.

"Oooh, kinky," Yang chuckled as she read. "Guess they've got you pegged, sis."

"Yang!" Ruby snapped. "They do not!"

She turned her head to see a defeated white-haired girl sitting on the ground in a sit up position.

Tears started to run down the red head’s face. She looked at her friend who had her long white hair tied up in a ponytail that was off centered from the top center of her head. She was hiding her blue eyes behind the bangs off her hair.

“Weiss.” The red head croaked weakly. She got Weiss to look over at her. Her friend was two years older than the 16-year-old redhead.

"Uch, really?" Weiss asked as she turned away from the others, now resting on her side.

Weiss looked defeated but still determined. Weiss like her friend was still wearing their clothes. Granted compared to the red head, Ruby. She held a more upper class styled clothes. A faded blue navy dress with its skirt only going halfway to her knees. She had on faded dark purple fancy dress shoes that was tied to her feet with two straps that reached up to her ankles.

Ruby on the other hand was wearing mostly black with crimson accents. She wore a black blouse with crimson edging and around her waist was a black belt. On her upper body she had a red tulle under a black shirt and a black forest over it.

"Wow, that's, uh, they certainly have seen us around," Ruby said at almost a whisper.

“Come on.” Ruby spoke to her. Weiss looked up, “We can figure a way out of this.”

Weiss nodded, “Always so optimistic.” She weakly smiled as her body shook.

“Getting out?” A new voice asked them. Making their heads snapped up to see a woman with white skin walking to them from the lone open hall. Red eyes scrutinized the two friends, the thing about her eyes, the red iris on the black eye balls gave a chilling feeling to the two.

"Wait wait wait wait," Blake said, finally finding something to break her mortified catatonia. "That's- how could they possibly know about- Is it really her?"

Ruby just shook her head and continued reading out loud.

Which was only multiplied by the red veins that was visibly coming out from the sides of her eyeballs. Her nails were panted black along with her lips. Salem was her name, 

"Ooookay this has officially stopped being fun," Yang said, leaning down until her golden tresses covered Ruby's front. "Who the hell besides us even knows about Salem? Who wrote this damn thing?"

"It- it was submitted anonymously," Blake said. "That's why I gasped in the first place..."

"Oh, but Ruby and Weiss being in chains wasn't surprising?" Yang shot back with a smirk. "Kinnnkyyy..."

"Gh- shush, you! Ruby, keep reading."

and she was smiling ever so slightly at the sight of the two girls. “No. You'll never be free.”

“There’s always a way out.” Ruby exclaimed.

Salem just grunted as she stepped over to Weiss. She spoke, “Girls, you two are ever so hopeful but you do not know what happened to the world.”

“You left it in chaos!” Weiss snarled at the woman. Rage and disgust covered her face. “You're a demon. Everything you did for petty revenge, is just sick!”

“It really is no different than any other want.” Salem put her hands behind her back. “Such as your own. But I have also been having an urge lately.”

The two girls’ gulped, and nervously shared a glance.

“D-do y-you're w-worse.” Ruby tried to stay strong. 

"Agh, couldn't they at least make creepy ominous stories with good spelling?" Weiss groaned from her bed, turning side to side with the heels of her palms pressed into her eyes. "This is torture!"

“I doubt you'll stay strong after this.” She reached out and grabbed Weiss's chains. Shattering them, much to the two girl's surprise. Laughing she reached out to grab Weiss by the collar and lifted her up. With some in seen power she bound Weiss to prevent her from getting away.

_‘Wh- What is s-she doing?’ _Ruby got scared and pale.

_‘This i-isn't g-good.’ _Realized Weiss.

“Lately I have been feeling a huge hunger and Weiss here will be a great meal.” Standing before Ruby. She held Weiss by the back of her throat. Smiling at the frightened Weiss, who's semblance and aura had been sealed.

"Oh great," Weiss muttered, finally sitting up on her bed and looking over to the other three team members huddled around the monitor. "So I'm the damsel in distress here?"

Tears cover Weiss face as she shook and tried to move her legs. Yet the I seen binding prevented her.

“What!” Ruby gasped in disgust. “You will not eat her like some stew!”

“No, I am not like that.” Salem simply said. “I'll just be swallowing her whole.” She opened her mouth and then lifted Weiss high in the air. Getting read to drop her into her mouth.

Ruby looked up with tears in her eyes as she saw Salem lifting Weiss. “No don’t!” She got up to run at Salem, but the chains yanked her back to the ground. “Don’t eat her! I'll do anything!”

The evil woman stopped and looked at the girl in the eyes. “What could you possibly offer in exchange for your friend’s life?” She held out a hand.

“You said that you filled the world with monsters.” Stammered Ruby. She was shaking and hugged herself. “If I turn myself into one. Let Weiss go.”

"What?!" Ruby and Weiss exclaimed simultaneously.

"How does that even work?!" Ruby continued.

"And why would she go for such a dumb idea??" Weiss demanded as well. "That's ridiculous, even for Ruby- I mean..."

"Ouch," Yang snickered.

“And how will you do that?” Asked Salem as she lowered Weiss down. “You have no way to do such a thing to yourself.”

The teen hid her eyes behind her bangs. Sitting still for a minute before she spoke. “No, I have a way. It got it before you destroyed Remanant.”

Salem rose and eyebrow while Weiss's eyes widened and shook. “How.”

“With an app on my scroll.” Ruby answered. She slowly reached into her pockets to pull out her scroll.

"Whaaaaaat," Yang said, laughing. "Okay, it's not so scary anymore. Come on, an app that turns people into Grimm?" Blake shook her head.

"So it is just some crazy person... but, what about Salem? That's too accurate to be a guess, and I don't think Emerald or any of them would be posting stuff like this online..." Blake wondered. "It... doesn't make much sense."

"I've seen the sites you get your stories from, Blake," Yang said, causing the feline faunus to blush. "Making sense is definitely _not_ important to those people." Ruby cleared her throat, blushing as she kept going.

As she turned it on, the predator hummed as she watched the girl fidget with her scroll. _‘Tring to stall for time.’ _She mussed. “If this works then what are you even going to transform into? Some sort of demon or Grimm?”

Ruby shook her head as she went into the app starting to tap away. Typing at times and using figure gestures. “No. I will turn into Weiss's…. Fetish.”

"_What?!_" Weiss exclaimed, jumping up from the bed and rushing over to the computer. "No, stop, close it, this is definitely too far!"

"Oh come on, Weiss, it's not like they could know... not unless they knew you _really _well..."

"I resent the implication there, Yang," The white-haired young adult said, folding her arms over her chest and glaring. Ruby started to read ahead, but was jabbed by her sister's arm.

"Oh no, I want to see how far down this rabbit-hole goes," She chortled. "Keep reading, Sis."

Instantly, Weiss's ice-cold body heated up as her face went red with lust and embarrassment. Yet Salem only hummed.

“So you know what she likes? A monster no less?”

Slowly Ruby nodded with a white face, she looked down at the scroll that laid on the floor. She continued to touch the phone. “Yes…. i… it showed told me what it is.” She blushed when she hit the breast option, something that Salem watched her touch and edit it.

“Hurry up.” The mother of all Grimm demanded. “Quit stalling little girl.”

She jolted in place before she flinched. “Sorry! Almost done!” She yelped. “T-there….” Ruby choked as she hit apply.

A hot burning grew in the girl’s ass. Fire burned hot and steady. But it quickly grew forcing Ruby to put her hands on the floor to hold her body up. Pain jolted through her body, making her limbs twitch. Red eyes looked past Ruby’s ass, and before her eyes she watched the skirt and clothes start to get pushed out. Ruby’s white skin multiplied in her ass cheeks. Like a creature breaking out of a cage. Her ass cheeks forced the fabric out on her panties and legging.

Salem’s eyes began to widen as she watched the normal ass grow out. Forcing her skirt up and out of the way. Then her panties started to get strained. Turning more and more like a thong.

_‘This app… how…’_ The white haired being thought as she watched two basket balls being held back by only some panties.

_‘It’s pulsing…_’ Ruby groaned. Gasping for air she felt her body getting weaker. Due to the burning pain that just filled her body. Biting her lip, she felt the cloth dig into her anus. Finally, relief came when her panties was ripped to shreds. Her two beach balls on her booty bounced and wobbled free. Once they smacked into each other. They tingled as her two fat bags of skin merged together into one giant 2ft round sphere of flesh. This sphere replaced her ass altogether.

Her skin on her transforming ass started to turn black, followed by her legs and then arms. This made Weiss gasp, her eyes shook as she shivered.

“Ruby…” She croaked. _‘Really you’ll give up your humanity, just to.’_ She mentally trailed off. _‘Save me.’_

Weiss joined Blake in covering her face in her hands, groaning as each successively lewd word hit her ears.

Her eyes slide all over the back side of Ruby. Whose new rear started to morph even farther as it grew wider and rounder. Its black skin shifted into a more metallic shine as her skin became very metallic. As it soon reached past the 5ft mark, there was a red bulge to form at the other end of flesh. _‘It’s… its forming!’ _Ruby gasped as she felt the hard pinch hit the very back of her former ass. Lightening shot through from the red dome that form, into her ex-butt. Inside the growing body part, two chambers grew on the inside. One contacted to the red dome. The other one, instead grew out and connected to her waist.

A pinch pierced her pussy, the pain hurt so much as her cervix and her womb got pulled down. Into giant feature that Ruby was giving herself. Her womb merged with lone chamber inside the still growing addition. Then her intestines shifted down closer to her hips as her stomach enlarged in size to take up the open space that was lifted by her removed uterus.

_‘It's a breast...’ _Salem realized. Since the red dome had a red skin padding form around the huge nipple. Her eyes rolled over the transforming girl down to her legs. _‘It's 10ft round already.’ _

"Whaaaaat?!" Ruby yelped, putting her hands out to the screen. "No, no, nonononope!" She closed the window and scooted back in her chair, the space having been vacated by Yang falling back on the ground laughing.

"Right, that's it for me," Weiss said, turning away from the computer.

"How does that even _work!?_" Ruby continued, holding her arms wide apart for a quick imaginary size comparison.

"Wow, Blake, you sure know how to pick 'em," Yang chuckled. "Ten foot hooters, oh my gosh. Just... woooowww..."

"I didn't know!" Blake protested. "Geeze guys, it's not like I set off after this stuff..."

"That's your story and you're stickin' to it, huh?" Yang asked, chuckling. Blake rolled her eyes, but was still blushing.

"Well Weiss," Yang giggled, "I gotta give you credit for this break idea. I'm sure not stressed out about Atlas now, hah..."

"Don't give me _any_ credit for... whatever in remnant _that_ was," Weiss demanded, already at the doorway to the other room. I _very_ much could have gone the rest of my life without knowing that... that... I don't even have a _word_ for it!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands above head as she left the room. Ruby shook her head and closed down the page, wondering who and what could produce such a literary monstrosity, to say nothing of _how_. The quartet dispersed back to their planning and research, only an occasional recollection-fueled chuckle from Yang acknowledging the creepily-thorough bit of fiction had ever crossed their eyes. Yet as the four lay down to sleep that night, the strange prose lingered in each of their minds for different purposes...

* * *

"AHHH!" Ruby's voice cried out, startling the others awake. They dashed into her room- or in Yang's case, startled her underneath bunkmate to her feet- only to find Ruby sitting on her bed with all of the covers and blankets wrapped around herself until she looked like a beehive.

"Ruby!"

"What's going on?"

"What's wrong, Ruby?"

"Nothing!" the black-haired girl said far too quickly and loudly, her eyes wide as dishplates. The other three huntresses gave Ruby skeptical looks, clearly unconvinced.

"C'mon, Sis," Yang said, scratching her right shoulder through her baggy nightshirt. "If it was just a nightmare of something-"

"Haha, yeah, a nightmare! That's all it was! No problem anymore!"

"Ruby..." Blake said, putting a hand to her face, then jerking the two away from each other with a gasp.

"Wh-" Weiss started, not even able to get the word fully out of her mouth before she and Yang joined Blake and Ruby in dishplate-sized eyes staring in disbelief.

Blake's hand- or at least, the back and sides of it- was covered in short black fur, matching the fuzz on her ears and tail, her nails coming to a prominent point. The palms and undersides of her fingers were _not_ furred, but they had a slightly pallid color, like the skin was trying to turn black like her fur and failing.

"See!?" Ruby gasped, pointing. "It's happening to you, too!"

"What do you mean?" Blake demanded. "Your hand looks fine!"

"Yeah, but-"

"Oh what the crap?!" Yang's exclamation pulled the attention of the other three to the golden-locked huntress, who was staring at her right arm. She had the sleeve of her nightshirt pulled up to the side of her neck, and the other three team members stared agog at her artificial arm. What had been a clean sever in the middle of her bicep was now a jagged line, spiking up and down like a seismograph all the way around, one side flesh and the other side metal.

"Wait... where's... what's..." Yang frantically said as her flesh and blood fingers danced over the seams and plates of her metal limb. "It's gone!" She exclaimed finally, looking to the other three girls.

"What? What's gone?" Ruby asked, leaning forward in her pile of covers.

"There- I mean I've barely used it, but there was a latch, so I could take the thing _off_ if I needed to!" Yang exclaimed. "But there's no... it's all just _stuck_ there, now!" She grunted, tugging on her mechanical wrist.

"Okay Ruby, it's obvious whatever's going around you got hit by it too," Blake said, "So spit it out."

"I, uh, well, does it have to be something? Look, Weiss is fuuuhhh..." She trailed off, looking at the white-haired prodigy. Blake and Yang turned to look, their faces reddening to match. The young Schnee was practically catatonic, an embarrassed, red-flushed statue, head down and arms folded over her chest.

...A chest that, despite her insistent pressing, was bulging over and under her arms, soft flesh straining her nightshirt and lifting the hem up above her navel. Ruby had thought Yang was blessed up top, but Weiss looked to have an equivalent amount of bust on either side of her arms!

"...Holy cow," Blake muttered.

"Holy udders!" Yang corrected, eyebrows reaching for her hairline.

"Yang!" Ruby exclaimed. "Don't be mean!"

"So, Ruby." Weiss said, not looking up as the blush continued to redden on her face, "What happened to you?"

"I-" Ruby started, thrown off by Weiss' immediate deflection. She frowned, but looking around at her friends and their changes, she felt like she couldn't really avoid it. "Okay, okay!" She exclaimed. Just promise you won't laugh!"

"Laugh?" Blake asked. "How could anyone find anything funny about this?"

"Promise!" Ruby pouted.

"I... Okay, okay, promise."

"Hand to heart, sis," Yang added, putting her flesh and blood hand over her chest and holding her mechanical hand up by her head, which caused Ruby to notice that the hand seemed to have fingernails for the first time ever.

"Uch... okay, okay, just, just scoot away from the bed," Ruby sighed, her beehive of covers sliding towards them. The trio did as requested, and Ruby edged closer and closer to the edge of her bunk bed, finally dropping down to the floor with all her covers still held around her. Blake and Yang tilted their heads to opposite sides, trying to see what had Ruby so concerned as she let the covers down to her waist. Nothing seemed bigger or different, everything the right color and so on. Even when she turned around, nothing appeared to be out of place, but then she dropped her covers the rest of the way and the three huntress' eyes boggled in what was beginning to feel like a routine.

The bottoms of Ruby's pajamas were stretched out absurdly, two huge globes of jiggling flesh barely contained in them. Each cheek was the size of a small beachball, and while the size was considerable enough, the truly shocking thing was the pair of fist-sized _nipples_ capping them, the cotton stretched so thin the red coloration stood out beyond obviously against her creamy skin.

"Pffphtkhp!" Yang sputtered as she put her hands over her mouth at the sight of the absurd growths. Even Weiss was surprised out of her frozen state, mouth dropping open at a pair of breasts as big as her own expanded curves, but growing out of the young leader's _butt_.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" Ruby said as she spun back to her sister, eyes quivering. Yang shook her head, lips bit together and eyes watering in barely-contained laughter.

"Nevermind that," Blake said, rubbing her furred hands together, "It's obvious something weird has happened to us, so what do we do now?"

"A doctor would seem the obvious answer," Weiss said, back turned from the group.

"Uh, sorry, but what could a doctor possibly know about something like this?" Yang asked, pointing to the bio-mechanical fusion in her upper arm.

"What do _you_ know about it?" Weiss replied, looking over her shoulder. She had apparently adjusted her grip on her breasts, because Yang could now see the sides of her breasts peeking out from under Weiss' armpits from behind.

"...That's what I thought," Weiss said, looking back away from the group. "Might as well start with someone who knows _something_ about anatomy and physical... aberrations."

"Good idea, Weiss!" Ruby said, moving over to the computer. "I'll just check- wha-YIIIEEEEK!" She exclaimed. Blake and Yang had watched as Ruby sat down at the computer, only for her butt-boobs- what else could you call them?- to hit the chair well before the rest of her hips, scooting it away such that when she actually sat "down" her center of gravity was far in front of the edge of the chair. That was the cause of the first gasp: the ensuing shriek was triggered by all of her weight squashing what were apparently a _very_ sensitive pair of butt-boobs against the floor.

"Owie owie owie owie..." Ruby hissed as she got on her knees, rubbing her hands up and down her backside. There was ample cleavage showing above the stretched waistband of her pajama bottoms, and whatever sensation she was attempting to rub away it didn't seem to be pain, given how her butt-nipples were visibly stiffening against the already overstretched cloth.

"...I need to use the restroom," Weiss suddenly announced, quickly leaving the room.

"...Okay?" Yang replied, brow furrowing as she watched the Heiress stiffly walk away. She shook her head and scooted the chair off to Ruby's side, sitting down at the computer and bringing up the net.

She noted about the breast and she saw that the nipple was 5ft round but very thick. Cylindrical in shape with a Philips head screw driver shaped indentation. And while the areola only created a small padding, being half a foot. But it grew out fast as the nipple and breast expanded.

"Eeyuch, this stuff again?" Yang blanched. "Ruby, I thought you closed this down?"

"I... did?" Ruby said, ceasing her rubbing and only realizing after the fact that the discomfort had faded long before.

"Eh, whatever," Yang shrugged as she closed the window again. "Let's see... here's the closest doctor..." She reached over and grabbed Weiss' scroll off the nightstand, dialing the number for the doctor. Ruby got up and stood next to Blake, the two watching Ruby's elder sister as she listened to the device.

Suddenly Yang's head pulled away from the Scroll, frowning. She looked at the device, then put her ear back up to it, then looked again, her frown turning into a full-on scowl.

"What? What's the matter?" Ruby asked.

"...Says they're not open on the weekends," Yang said, turning to the computer.

"But that was yesterday," Blake responded.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking," Yang said as she turned in her chair, holding Weiss' scroll out to the other two.

"Sunday?" Ruby said, frowning in a close approximation of her sister's initial face.

"I thought Weiss had one of those really expensive Scrolls that kept time and date automatically," Blake mused. "Why would it be wrong?"

"She does," Yang replied, turning back to the computer, "and it's _not_, according to the computer. Look, it says Sunday too, on the clock." The three girls looked at each other, then Yang reached into her cleavage and pulled out her own Scroll.

"You- you sleep with your scroll in there...?" Blake asked, halfway between disgusted and impressed.

"Hey, don't diss the storage chest," Yang cautioned as she thumbed the button on her own Scroll. "...Huh, mine says it too."

"That's..." Blake started, running and fetching her own Scroll from the other room. "They can't possibly have ALL malfunctioned in the exact same way, can they?"

"I'm getting really suspicious of what's 'possible' after today..." Yang muttered. Blake looked around for a moment, then went to one of the windows, opening it up and looking down into the street.

"Eh-Excuse me!" She called out, and the sibling huntresses watched Blake's tail twitch nervously. "Yes, yes you! What day is it today?" Yang and Ruby leaned towards Blake, but still couldn't make out what the person outside was saying.

"Oh, u-uh, okay, thank- you're sure?" Blake stuttered out. "Thank you, yes, sorry to be a bother!"

Yang pulled the windows back shut, and slowly turned around, face blank in disbelief.

"Girls, I think.... somehow... that today _is_ yesterday."

"That simply can't be possible," Weiss sniffed, reappearing at the doorway. Her face was still flushed, but now with an added sheen of moisture, as though she'd just washed it.

"It _shouldn't_," Blake corrected, "But we've already thrown physics and anatomy out the window- why would time be any different?"

"But- but you can't! The world can't just 'rewind' itself!"

"And yet you got _those_ overnight, which I'm pretty sure can't happen either," Blake replied, pointing at Weiss' huge bust.

"I-" Weiss started, glancing down at her huge chest and then back up to Blake. "Fine. So today is yesterday. I mean, Tomorrow hasn't happened yet. I mean... _Ugh_!"

"So... so what do we do?" Ruby asked.

"What _can_ we do?" Blake retorted.

"Look, I don't care if this is some kind of dream, or a prank, or whatever," Yang said, "But it doesn't change the fact that we still need to figure out how to get to Atlas, which is what we did yesterday, which is what we're going to do today!" She exclaimed, standing up from the computer.

"Easy for you to say," Weiss huffed, trying to fold her arms over her chest in a way that would appear at least semi-dignified and failing, "_your_ bosoms aren't on your stomach."

"Or your bottom..." Ruby whispered, rubbing her butt-boobs again.

"Look, let's... Let's just get back to work," Blake said. "We remember all the stuff we tried yesterday that didn't work, right? That wasn't just me?" The others nodded. "Well, then think of this as a free day to keep figuring stuff out. Once we've got a clear path to Atlas, then we can get fixed up... Hopefully," She added under her breath.

There were complaints, but there really wasn't much else to do. They certainly weren't going to show their faces- or at least their bodies- out in public, and there were still faint scraps of hope that it was all some terrible hallucination or something, and that when they woke in the morning they would be the right sizes and in the right day.

Yang sat down at the computer to look something up, but the window she created didn't go to the search engine like usual. Instead...

The nipple slowed down in growth while the rest of the boob continued to rapidly grow. Quickly doubling in size to leave the human half of Ruby look small. A splicing and burning pain shot through Ruby’s legs as she felt them shift.

“AHH!” She cried loudly. Her entire legs visibly pulsed while they grew thin.

Her bones got thin, yet they strengthened greatly. The toes on her feet burned hot while her foot flattened out vertically. Turning long and thin. Like a scythe blade only nearly straight. From where her used to have her ankle. The blade grew taller to be half a foot tall. But at the end of her leg it was as sharp and thin like a needle. Her newly formed tarsus was a 4ft long organic black blade with a dark red sheen.

"Yang!" Ruby whined. "Quit reading that gross stuff out loud!"

"Oh! Sorry sis!" Yang exclaimed, jumping in her seat. "I didn't... I was reading out loud?"

"Yes," Came the slightly annoyed voices of Yang and Blake in concert.

"Who even wrote this junk, anyway...?" Yang muttered as she flicked her finger on the screen a few times, zipping to the top of the document. There was no byline, bit she did find something else:

_Thank you for choosing the magic version of this story! Remember, once you start reading, the effects won't wear off until you're through with the story, so make sure you pick a day you've got plenty of time in!_

"...Pfft," Yang scoffed, closing the window. "Creeps and their fantasies..."

The rest of the day went similar to the last, except for a few expressions of surprise either immediately before or after a collision, Ruby and Weiss' much larger bosoms (And Ruby's in a new place, at that) quite sensitive to touch or pressure. Blake's furred hands- and feet, it turned out- didn't give her problems by themselves, but there were more than a few stubbed toes or head-bonks as she wound up too lost in thought or worry to watch where she was going.

When night fell, the quartet reconvened, each eyeing the other's changes.

"So... This was actually kinda helpful," Yang said, smiling. "We were able to go off of everything we tried yesterday-"

"You mean the first _today_," Blake interjected, fiddling with one of her claws.

"Sure, whatever," Yang nodded. She seemed to be in unusually high spirits, even for her usual sunny disposition. "Anyways, assuming that tomorrow is _actually_ tomorrow, we can go get checked out, or maybe checked _in_ if it turns out this is a hallucination and we're all going crazy."

Yang smiled at the three deadpan faces, then giggled. "Whaaat? I'm joking, relax, we'll be fine."

"...Someone should stand watch tonight," Weiss said, leaned forward in her seat to try and stuff at least the majority of her breasts under the table. "We still haven't ruled out someone managed to do this to us while we were sleeping..."

"Good idea," Blake nodded. "I'll do it tonight." The four nodded, and after a little more discussion, the other three huntresses went to sleep, Blake sitting on a chair where she could see into both her and Weiss' room as well as Yang and Ruby's, with a view of the front door as well. Time passed, and Blake's initial nervousness gave way to boredom. She wanted to read one of her books, but she couldn't afford to get distracted.

* * *

"Yeeeeeek!!" Weiss cried out, startling the others awake. Blake especially was disoriented, not remembering even having gone to bed. She rolled out of her bunk onto the floor, taking a quick step back to see up to Weiss' bunk and freezing.

"...Like, whoa," Yang said as she came up behind Blake.

Weiss was struggling to sit up, pushing against the mattress and the headboard. There was no mistaking the two enormous orbs sitting atop the heiress, even under her covers. Weiss' breasts covered her from her collarbones to her thighs, the great masses sliding forward to touch her knees once she actually managed to sit up straight.

"No no no no no no no no no..." Weiss muttered, breathing getting faster and faster as she reached forwards, barely able to even reach her prominent nipples with her fingertips.

"Weiss... Weiss!" Blake said, trying to snap her out of her panic.

"What's wrong?!" Ruby cried from the other room. "Weiss, are you ok-aah!" She exclaimed, causing Yang and Blake to turn around. Ruby was a sight, sure, but before she'd even laid eyes on the diminutive leader's problems she'd felt two of her own.

The first problem she noticed was that Yang's breast had ran into hers when she turned, much larger than it had been the night before and oddly firm, while the second problem was the breast Yang's had collided with.

It was Blake's left breast.

Her _lower_ left breast.

Even as Blake turned to fully face Ruby, her hands flew up to her chest, feeling a pair of breasts slightly larger than the ones she went to bed with last night. And then above _those_, she felt her _original_ pair of breasts, bigger than Yang's normally were. She had four breasts, but even that wasn't as much a shock as seeing Ruby jammed in the doorway width-wise, her two giant ass-boobs squeezed tightly into the frame.

"Yaaaang..." Ruby pouted, arms dangling in front of her as she leaned forward. Then she really looked up at her sibling and gasped. "Yang!"

"That's my name," the blonde giggled, Blake's faunus-ear twitching at the slightly off sound of her friend's voice. It was Yang's voice, sure, but there was something else, a slight echo like she was speaking through a length of metal pipe. Blake took a step towards Ruby so she could see more of Yang, and for the first time since this madness happened became genuinely afraid.

Yang's entire right arm was mechanical now, not a trace of pink flesh from the tips of her fingers to the top of her shoulder. And it didn't stop there, either; The right side of Yang's neck bristled with tubes and tiny hydraulics, faintly whirring and hissing as she turned to regard Blake.

"...What?" She giggled, the skin on the right side of her face pulling into a smile, the expression looking quite natural despite said skin being composed of some kind of rubber or kevlar composite. Averting her eyes, Blake looked down to Yang's chest, seeing the metal skin disappear under her tank-top's collar. She couldn't see much down Yang's side or front, at least not with the tank-top in the way, but she had no doubt that the synthetic parts covered the basketball-sized breast jutting proudly off her chest, the tank-top thankfully able to use the slack from her other, still normal-sized breast on her torso. Blake managed to tear her eyes from Yang's unevenly large breast as it shifted in her top, from the small yet prominent nipple tenting the fabric, and looked further down, seeing no evidence of synthetic or robotic... flesh, she supposed. And above the tank-top, the same seismic jags delineating the point between skin and metal stopped roughly halfway across the blonde's sternum.

"We're still weeeeiiirrrd-looking..." Ruby whined.

"Still??" Weiss demanded as she tried to manhandle herself off the top bunk. "We're _worse_. _Incredibly_ worse," she huffed, finally managing to get a leg out from between her breasts and her mattress.

"Well, at least the doctor's open today, right?" Ruby asked, squeezing her two yoga-ball-sized buttcheeks through the doorway.

"Depends if today is tomorrow or still yesterday..." Blake said as she went for her scroll, Yang giggling at the wordplay a little too long to be beyond suspicion. Weiss reached over to her nightstand, nearly falling off the bed as her breasts threatened to slip over the edge before grabbing her scroll and lurching back towards the center of her bed.

"...Ugh..." Blake breathed out, a moment before Weiss made the same disgusted noise.

"It's still the weekend," Weiss all but growled.

"Well, I don't care _what_ the doctor's schedule is, we need to see them..." Blake said, ears flattening against her head.

"How do you expect me to go anywhere with _these_?!" Weiss demanded, indicating her overstretched pajama top. Were it not for the cantaloupe-sized nipples its hem was caught on, there'd be no way her nightgown would be covering even half her enormous breasts.

"Me too," Ruby said, looking over her shoulder at her butt-boobs, a similar physics-defying act taking place with her nipples and her pajama bottoms.

"I'll go!" Yang said, bouncing on her heels and sticking her now-fully artificial arm in the air.

"Noooo you won't," Blake replied, "not unless you wanna send the town into a panic..."

"Aw."

"I guess... I'll have to be the one that goes," Blake said, looking down at herself. Her bottom breasts were small enough she couldn't see them looking down, but that was small comfort given that her lower breasts were bigger than her uppers used to be, only remaining unseen because her original breasts has swelled so much larger than even that. "Just, I mean... Ruby, can I borrow your cape?"

* * *

Blake wrapped herself up like a desert nomad, layers of cloaks and sheets between her quartet of breasts even in the late-morning heat, and left to find a doctor. The remaining three huntresses stayed indoors, mostly just settling into their new sizes. When Weiss finally got out of bed, her huge breasts wound up pulling her to the ground, no amount of finely-honed balance able to stop the momentum of such giant funbags. Once back on her feet she was able to walk without too much difficulty, but for squeezing her breasts through the doorway to get into the main room.

Ruby spent a good amount of time finding some way to rest herself that didn't make her giant butt-breasts or fat, thick nipples light up with erotic sensitivity. She was only mildly successful, since sitting on them was of course bad, while lying on her stomach made them jut up into the air enough to make her pajama bottoms forcefully squash her nipples down. Eventually she found an agreeable enough position, lying half on the lower bunk with her knees on the floor next to it.

Yang, for her part, seemed completely unfazed by her transformation, flitting from activity to activity with a light, airy bounce in her step, giggling from time to time.

"Oh hey, this thing!" She said when she was sat at the computer, then began reading aloud before either of the other girls could ask further.

Finally, Ruby’s ankle transformed into a spider’s leg joint positioned on the top end of the tarsus, a Patella. Which seamlessly merged into the blade tarsus. And her end of the tibia was only one-fourth the size of the start of the Tarsus. Then the rest of Ruby’s legs turned round like a metal rod, gratuity grew rounder till it reached her hips where her leg attached to the thorax. Once that happened her tibia and femur grew out to match the length of her tarsus.

Once that happened there was one more thing that changed over her Tibia. A small bladed fin grew out running up over the top of her Tibia. Starting at the patella between the tarsus and the tibia. It ran up to the second patella on the other end of the tibia but went no higher than two inches tall at the end.

"Yang, _must_ you keep going with that?" Weiss grumbled.

"I dunno, I think it's, like, neat," the blonde giggled.

"It's icky!" Ruby exclaimed. "Icky filth!" There was a pause as she frowned, but then the little scythe-wielder's expression turned contemplative. "Though, scythes on the feet... could they retract maybe...?"

Yang giggled and picked up where she left off.

Only once that happened, her legs started to multiply into a total of eight legs. _‘This pa-ai-ain!’_ Ruby mentally cried. Slowly the pain died in her legs, but it continued in her arms.

_‘A breast…. Drider… that is so... fucking hot.’_ She thought as she fought her lust. _‘Yet… seeing her in such pain…. Is wrong.’_ Weiss scolded herself, only able to watch in terror at the sight. Her eyes drifted up to see the back of her breast thorax continuing to expand. The round tit reached 20ft round while her nipple finally stopped increasing in size at 10ft round. But the padding around the nipple continued to grow.

"Oh, for Remnant's _sake_," Weiss said, putting her hands over her eyes and ears, unable to decide which she wanted to block off more. But Yang kept right on going.

“How big… is… that… go-oing t-to g-et?” Weiss stammered. Gasping she watched the milkshake stop growing as it reached 30ft, although on the back of her boob. The nipple padding had a 10ft radius. Widening eyes glanced back down at Ruby’s arms.

Ruby’s fingers changed. Her finger nails turned dark red as her fingers transformed into a talon like clawed fingers.

Soon her transform came to an end as the last changes happened. Her eyes stuck hard making her have to close them. After closing them, going straight up over her forehead she grew four more Arachne eyes. All six was stacked in two columns. Finally, the pain died away as in most of her body. Letting Ruby opened all her pure silver Arachne eyes.

“That is quite the transformation—” Salem said only to be cut off by the ripping noises from Ruby’s shirt. 

On Ruby’s chest, a set of four bumps pushed out the clothes. Forming rips in them as another set of boobs grew under the first small pair. All four breasts grew

out

rapidly,

shredding

her clothes apart.

The four milkshakes

bounced about while

smacking

into

one

another.

Ruby pushed herself up on her elbows, looking over at the computer to see why Yang was speaking so slowly. Her sister was hunched forward, staring at the screen as though the secret to life itself were on it, and Ruby watched as a single bead of drool dribbled out the corner of her mouth.

She'd just opened her mouth to say something when the front door slammed open, Blake walking in with a look on her face like she'd seen a ghost.

"Blake? What's the matter?" Weiss asked, looking up from her seat but making no move to try and stand with her enormous breasts.

"I- They wouldn't treat me," Blake said, shaking her head.

"They?" Yang asked.

"What do you mean, 'wouldn't treat you'?" Weiss followed.

"I- okay, I found a doctor, right?" Blake said, turning and shutting the door, dropping her extra covers in a pile on the floor. "I get him to open his door, tell him it's an emergency, and he makes me show him right there on his doorstep."

"And his reaction to the four boobs thing...?"

"None!" Blake exclaimed, throwing her arms wide. "He asked what I was trying to show him!"

Weiss, Yang, and Ruby all looked at each other- Weiss' glance lingering a little too long on the enormous breasts replacing Ruby's ass- and then back to Blake.

"Well, did you-"

"Yes! I showed him! Right there on the street!" Blake exclaimed. "And he said they looked perfectly fine!"

"There's _four_ of them!" Ruby exclaimed, putting her hands out, fingers pointing to the floor and palms to Blake.

"I _know_!" Blake exclaimed, turning to Ruby. "And he said, and I _quote_, 'Looks like a perfectly healthy double-bust'."

"That- there's- what's that even supposed to mean?!" Weiss demanded.

"I don't know, but the next doctor I tracked down said the exact same thing!" That got an actual laugh out of Yang, turned so only her large bio-mechanical breast was visible of the pair.

"That's ridiculous! How could anyone think, like, this was normal?" Blake just shook her head.

"On my way back, I wasn't even trying to hide them, and no one gave me a second glance... Whatever's doing this to us, looping the day and making us grow weirdly aren't all it's doing..."

"I- rrgh!" Weiss grunted, grabbing the top of her head in her hands. "What's _doing_ this?"

"Hey gals, maybe come look at this?" Yang asked, pointing at the computer screen.

"Yang, no one's interested in some pervert's smut!" Ruby exclaimed.

"No but, like, what if it's magic?" She asked, scrolling back up to the author's note. Weiss and blake shared a look, then went to Yang's chair to see for themselves.

"...Magic version?" Blake asked. "Is this someone's semblance, maybe?"

"No, that couldn't possibly..." Weiss said, her huge breasts pressing in against the two huntresses as she tried to get close enough to the screen to read over Yang's shoulders.

"What? What? I wanna see!" Ruby said, backing herself out of the bunk and waddling over to the others. As she pressed in from the side, she could hear Weiss gasp, Ruby's butt-boobs and her own prodigious chest squishing together, which only made Ruby blush harder. She had never been into big bosoms- she was attracted to Weiss, after all- but something about so much flesh pressing against her was...

"So, why not just skip to the end?" Blake asked. "If there's anything to this, we can just 'finish' it and see if anything happens, right?"

"Worth a try..." Yang said as she clicked down to the end of the webpage, only to find a blank white screen. "Huh. Must be some sort of error, bunch of empty space at the bottom."

She scrolled up a little, trying to find where the text ended. And up. And up some more. Click after click after click, there was nothing but a blank white screen.

"Did- did it break?" Weiss asked. Yang's mouth pulled sideways in a contemplation, and she clicked a few times to bring her to the very top of the document.

"No, see, it's all here..." Yang mumbled, inputting the bottom-page commands again. "But like, not here." She went back to the top of the document and began scrolling down again, making sure not to jump any distance, just rapidly descending line by line. Finally she saw white at the bottom, with no more text beneath.

"Okay, there it is," Yang said, and Blake began reading it aloud.

“There…” Ruby gasped for air as her four beach balls stopped moving. “I did it…” She hissed. “Now give me Weiss!” She yelled at Salem.

The grim woman, Salem start to sigh. “Yes, you did. But this app.” She picked up the Scroll before Ruby could reach out and grab it. Ruby however tried to snatch it out of her hands but was stopped by the two chains on her wrist. _‘It's close to being out of battery.’ _Noted Salem. She hummed. “Can it make a contract?” She demanded.

“Why would it matter?” Ruby asked. Annoyed and scared. ‘I did exactly what she wanted.’ She reasoned to herself.

"Wait... that's right where I left off!" Yang said. And look, the white space is filling up!"

As the four transformed huntresses watched, the next handful of sentences faded in all at once, like a distant building revealing itself through thinning mists. Yang scrolled down farther, and the text once again stopped, leaving nothing but blank white space beneath.

"Well... it seems Yang's hunch was right," Weiss said, stepping back and attempting to fold her arms over her chest. Her hands ricocheted off the sides of her huge bosoms, causing her pulse to quicken and her face to flush. Instead she held her hands behind her back. "Ahem. If the weird magic story, or whatever it truly is, didn't have anything to do with our condition, there'd be no reason for it to hide the end from us."

"So, wait a second, you're saying we actually have to _read_ this garbage?" Blake asked. "All of it?"

"Well, I don't know _we_, but _some_one..." Weiss said, prompting Yang to stand up.

"Not it! I've read enough for today." she said, scooting out between Blake and Weiss, her single large breast once again colliding with Blake's quartet. There was a palpable silence as Yang went to the cupboard, getting some food for herself.

"Ugh, fine," Weiss said, throwing her hands up. "I suppose I'll do it. I seem to feature prominently in this anyways..."

She waddled over to the computer, her huge breasts knocking the chair over as she approached.

"No, I-" the heiress started to protest, but by the time she'd managed to say anything Blake had already grabbed the chair with one black-furred hand and set it behind Weiss' blissfully-small rear end. "...Thanks," She said, a bit embarrassed. "Okay, so where..."

Salem looked through the Scroll, “I never said yes to your little offer. But I think I could entertain the idea.” She said. “In order to do so. Answer the question. Can it create a contract?” She asked again.

Gritting her teeth. Ruby looked down at the ground before she spoke aloud.

“RT. Can you do it?”

Weiss looked very worried while Salem quirked an eyebrow. But both of their confusion was settled by the sound of a new voice. The male electronic voice came from the app.

_“Yes. I guess you cannot hide me from them.”_

"Of _course_ it's a man's voice..."

“So, what do you want?” Ruby asked, annoyed and very mad. _‘I just transformed, and I still didn’t get Weiss back!’_

“Three things.” Salem held out the hand with the scroll. “In exchange for letting you have Weiss.” Slowly she lowered the white themed girl.

“Three things?” Repeated Ruby. _‘That’s not good.’_ She thought. “Like what?”

“You must stay in that body.” Salem demanded.

Gasping Weiss turned her head slowly looking at Salem in horror. She gulped and looked back at her friend. “Wait. Ruby has to be a breast drider? Forever?!” She was worried. _‘That body of hers is hot but… for her to remain like that… no one would trust her anymore!’_

"Yeah, because _trust_ would be the main issue," Weiss said with a derisive snort.

"Whoever wrote this is _so_ weird..." Blake said, shaking her head.

"Do you have to read it out loud?" Ruby asked, pouting.

"Iiiii think maybe you do," Yang answered. "I couldn't help it when I was reading it either. Maybe it's, like, another of those 'conditions' like we can't skip ahead..."

"Awww..."

“Fine.” Ruby said. “But mark my words. Once I am free then I'll undo everything you unleashed into the world!” Commitment filled her voice.

“You honestly think that you can undo what I unleashed?” Probed Salem. The woman seemed amused if anything. “If anything, you'll be stuck in that body if you do solve what I done.”

“Then why not add a condition.” Ruby suggested. _‘This works in the stories… please...’ _She mentally pleaded behind a poker face. “If I undo the chaos you did, I can return to being human.”

"I don't _really_ sound that melodramatic, do I?" Ruby asked, having gone back to her position on the bed.

"I'm surprised whoever this is is keeping our _names_ straight," Weiss harrumphed. "It's obvious whoever this is knows nothing about who we really are."

"So you're saying you _don't _like multiple sets of huge, luscious breasts, all jiggling and bouncing against each other- hee hee- mashed against-"

"_Thank_ you, Yang, that's _quite_ enough," Wiess intoned. "Remnant's sake, that's your own sister you're talking about."

"Pffft, not, like, my _real_ sister," Yang said with a dismissive wave of her synthetic hand. "Unless something happened in the last 20 seconds? Whaddaya say, Rubes," Yang asked, looking down from her bunk. "Packin' any extra heat since this morning?"

"No!" Ruby snapped. "Yang, be serious!"

"Wow," Blake interjected from the seat where Yang had been before moving to the computer. "Ruby telling someone else to be serious. Things really _are_ bad."

"Yeah, see??" Ruby exclaimed without the slightest hint of irony.

"A-_hem!_" Weiss interjected. "I don't know about you girls, but _I'd_ like to join the regular flow of _time_ again, so if you don't mind..."

Waiting only a moment to confirm the other huntress' silence, Weiss returned to the text.

_‘Perfect, False hope.’ _Salem thought. “I see no reason against that.” She looked at the screen to see that Realty Twister. Had a new window open, _Contract_. And it was listing the contract terms they were agreeing on. “My second condition. Your concern for humans and Faunus will be completely indifferent. Third you will stop seeing yourself as a human but as a monster. A breast…. Drider.” She stuttered at the last two words.

Horror, it shot through the two friends. Making them shake. “What the hell!” Weiss yelled.

On the other hand, Ruby looked to be having a break down. _‘I won't care for them?’ _“B-but how will I... I even want to stop you! I will not give up my love for my friends or to stop you!” She screamed. “I- I will kill you if I have to!” Rage filled Ruby's body. Making her shake and her eyes glow with a silver smoke coming out of them.

“Such.” She paused. _“Determination. _You have there.” Salem expressed. “Not able to give up the simplest of things.”

“How is that simple!?” Snapped Weiss.

“I'll never give up my love for my friends!” Ruby roared. Her armored arms were shaking.

_“Then how about Ruby just cares and her friends.” _Reality Twister said. _“She'll be completely unattached to humans and Faunus expect for her friends. Who she could have extreme concern and attachment to.” _His words made Ruby and Salem stop.

“I could agree to that.” Salem mussed as she turned her head to look back at Ruby.

Ruby was still upset. She gritted her teeth. “Fine.” She gave in to the contract. “I’ll do it.” She made her statement. “I agree to the your… contract.” Defeated, Ruby went limb. Slumping down to the ground.

"Went limb?" Blake echoed. "Don't you mean limp?"

"I'm just reading what it says," Weiss replied, gesturing to the screen over the plane of her breasts. "Obviously whoever made this put their studying time into perverted transformations and not spelling and grammar..."

Smiling, Salem turned and looked at the device in her hands. Reality Twister flashed green before a ding was heard. Then the words _“Contract Applied”_ appeared on the scroll. Glancing at the Scroll she smiled before she tossed Weiss at Ruby.

Instantly Ruby caught the scared yet very concerned Weiss between her breasts. Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss to hold her tight. And Weiss buried her head into the top cleavage. “Ruby.” Weiss weakly muttered her close friends name.

“Now you need to figure out a place to put her.” Salem’s worlds made Weiss flinch. “If you can’t find a place to put her. Out of my sight. Then I’ll still eat her.” Salem informed Ruby.

The drider girl teeth gritted togather as she starred Salem down. _‘Like hell you are taking her from me.’_ Thought Ruby. “I’ll keep her out of your sight.” Ruby hid her eyes behind the bangs of her eyes.

The mother of Grimm didn’t respond as she let Ruby’s scroll clatter on the rock floor. “Good. Now you better put her away right now. Or when I come back, I’ll take her.” Weiss gulped as she heard Salem ask her captive. Salem made a small hand gesture.

Ruby stayed silent for a bit before she answered. “In the womb.”

"_WHAT?!_" the trio of huntresses exclaimed at one, Ruby jumping up so fast she struck her butt boobs against the bottom of Yang's bunk, causing her to yelp and fall on the floor.

"Nggh... Did- ahh- did she really just say _womb_?" Ruby asked, pushing herself up on one arm to see over her bed.

"You did indeed..." Weiss replied, shaking her head again before continuing.

Ruby's words left Weiss flabbergasted. Slowly she guided her friends head down to her pussy. Having her naked red lips stare Weiss in the face. “Let's just get it over with.”

“R-ruby y-you must be joking… how am I going to fit?” Gulped Weiss.

“Just get in. Trust me. You'll fit.” Ruby told her, “And I am not going to lose you. Like hell am I going to let you get taken from me.” The words sent a chill down Weiss's spine. She was about to say something, but Ruby pushed her right into her pussy. The folds opened to let Weiss's face rub against the soft and wet inner flesh.

Weiss closed her eyes as she felt the muscles grip her head. Pulling her entire head into the birth cannel. Weiss gasped for air but all she managed to breath in was stale wet air. She grunted while she felt her shoulders starting to dive into the flesh tunnel. _‘I cannot believe this!’ _Weiss thought as her head and shoulders got massaged while being dragged to the cervix. The flesh value pulsed open to let the blue-eyed girl’s face through into the womb.

Gasping for air, Weiss turn in the stale air from the hyper sixed womb. _‘So dark,’ _thought Weiss as she was forced into the open womb. _‘it’s like a cave.’ _She told herself while her shoulders pushed through the valve.

On the outside, Salem mussed, _‘That is a unique place to put her.’ _She watched Weiss's hips disappear underneath the quad tits. Her eyes rolled up over the four tits to see that Ruby tilted her head up. She was heavily blushing in pleasure.

"Oh-kay! Going in the other room now!" Ruby exclaimed, blushing furiously. She hauled herself up, breath hitching as one of her butt-nipples pushed into her feet, and started to walk to the other room.

"...Wait," Blake said as Ruby neared the door. Ruby turned to give Blake a pleading look, but the faunus just closed her eyes and gave a single shake of her head.

"Whatever's controlling this, it really seems like they want us to... 'experience' their story in all its _glory_," the Faunus said, voice dripping with sarcasm as she folded her arms between her two pairs of breasts, "And it might not 'count' if we're not all here to hear it."

"You really, like, think so?" Yang asked, twirling a lock of hair in her synthetic index finger, the long nails allowing an extra coil or two.

"I don't know for sure," Blake admitted, "But I do know we're on our _third_ 'today'. How many do you think there will be if we start experimenting and changing things up?"

Ruby's lip pinched up a bit, indignance welling up in her, but the jiggling of her ass-boobs, still somehow in motion despite her having stopped half a minute before, pulled her expression down to one of crestfallen resignation. The other huntresses shared a look, displeasure writ large across their features. None of them _wanted_ to stick around for this nonsense, but they pretty much had to...

Closing her eyes, Ruby gasped as she felt Weiss hips touch her quivering sex. Rocking her hips to unintentionally squeeze Weiss. She opened her eyes after she felt the shoulders of the white head enter her womb. _‘Ha- half wa- ay’ _Ruby thought while bliss flooded her body. Her hands started to shake and reach down to gently big ripe in Weiss's legs.

On the inside of Ruby. Weiss was breathing heavily as her chest began to enter the uterus. _‘Great… I guess I'm actually going to be stuck in here.’ _She sighed. Looking back at the cervix that she was being forced through. She started to pull her arms out of the holes grip. With two loud echoing pops, both arms came free. This sent a lot of pleasure through Ruby's birth cannel.

Using both hands, Weiss pressed against the flesh to pull her body through the tight passage. The cold air from the outside quickly vanished as Weiss pulled her hips through the cervix. She grunted, “What has the world come to… I'm hiding in the dolt’s damn womb of all places!” She muttered to herself. She then grinned as her legs continued to slide through. And then with one last pull and push from the vagina muscles. Weiss was fully inside her breast drider friend’s womb. She breathed heavily and slowly stood up.

“Wow. I can actually stand in here.” She was surprised. She looked around one more time before she sat down against the curving wall. She leaned into it her clothes still damp but drying off a bit against the soft yet somewhat dry womb walls. _‘What a fucked-up mission this is.’ _She looked over her clothes she had on and sighed. Leaning her head up against the wall she closed her eyes. Right as she relaxed she felt a huge pinch in her stomach. “Ow!” She looked down to see that and umbilical cord from the ceiling connected to her belly button. _‘Correction. This is messed up.’_

"I-"

"That's-"

"What-"

"Trading off!" Weiss exclaimed, standing up from her chair quickly. So quickly, in fact, that her huge breasts caught the underside of the desk she was sitting at, lifting the furniture as she staggered back. As her breasts retreated, the desk fell back down, catching on her enormous nipples and bouncing off them before finally clattering back down to all four legs. Yang was stock-still for a few moments, blushing furiously, and the other girls could actually see the white-haired girl's nipples throbbing and twitching from the sudden and forceful squeeze.

"Uh... you okay, Weiss?" Ruby ventured, but the heiress remained statue still. Ruby got up and went around the bunks to get close to Weiss. "I'll, uh, I'll take over now, if you-"

"It's not my fault!" Weiss suddenly exclaimed, spinning towards Ruby and impacting nearly her entire torso against one of her oversized breasts.

"Ooof!"

"It's not my fault!" Weis continued, hands balled into fists and stamping her food as she looked at the other transforming friends. "It's not my fault is everything touching my- the- these _things_ makes it feel so good!"

"Hey, chill out, Ice Queen," Yang said, giggling. "We know nobody, like, _asked_ for this."

"Yeah!" Ruby chimed in, having recovered from the battering ram-like breast-bump. "If you busted your leg no one would be upset with you for walking slow."

"Yeah!" Blake exclaimed. "It's not your fault, it's whoever started this whole mess!"

"Yeah!" Yang continued, "So just enjoy those giant funbags as much as you want, it's like freebie time until we get it fixed!"

A dead silence fell over the room, all three huntresses blushing as they looked wide-eyed at the fourth.

"Whaaaat?" Yang asked, giggling as she shrugged her hands. "Just a joke..."

"Uh, uh, so anyways!" Ruby exclaimed. "I'll take over the reading from here, okay?"

"R-right," Weiss said, backing up to give her teammate room. Ruby attempted to find some way to sit on the chair, but her monstrous ass was having none of it. Gently, slowly, with a few sharp intakes of breath, Ruby sat down on her own massive mammaries, a shiver running through her as her fat nipples rolled down to just barely brush the floor. Ruby scooted forward, rolling her nipples back up off the floor, and she started.

Looking up at Salem, Ruby hissed. “There… happy?” She spitefully asked. She looked off to the side for a second. Then she starred daggers out of her eyes at the woman. Then she dipped her head to hide her eyes behind her bangs. She received no answer and Ruby wouldn’t be able to tell that she left if not for the echoing footsteps that Salem left behind.

“Good she is gone…” Ruby trailed off. Looking down at the scroll, Ruby quickly picked the scroll. She looked at the change. _‘20%,’ _She noticed. _‘Ok. I can do this. I got to see if what I want to do will work…’ _

"Oh, come on," Blake said, rolling her eyes. "They've got some kind of reality-altering app on their scroll and she just _leaves it_ with them? How does that make _any_ sense?"

"_That's_ what you're focusing on?" Weiss groused.

"Of all the things in this room _to_ focus on," Blake replied, "That's the least weird and uncomfortable, _and_ it has an actual solution. Better than focusing on _this_, at least," She said, gesturing to her quartet of breasts. Ruby looked over her shoulder at Weiss, her eyes lingering on the massive undercleavage the Heiress' too-tight shirt produced before looking up to her eyes.

"Like, she's kinda got a point..." Yang said, adding "Besides the four on her front" under her breath and chuckling at her joke.

"Yeah," Ruby afreed, speaking up before Blake found her tongue. "So, let's just, act like we're editors, yeah? And this is just someone's story about four complete strangers..." Weiss just grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest, and after a slightly awkward pause Ruby got back into it.

She opened her profile in Reality Twister and went to her **Womb** **Settings**.

**Womb Size**

Flesh Traits

Womb Powers

Clicking on Womb Powers she opened a blank list. “Reality Twister… can I make it so… my womb can wirelessly charge scrolls?” She asked.

_“Yes. Let me add that.” _RT said. He then added it to the list.

Ruby nodded and then started to add to the list.

**Wireless Scroll Charging**

Timeless

Impenetrable

Cage

Save Point

"'Salve' point?" Weiss scoffed.

"I just read it like it says..." Ruby answered, slightly chagrined.

"Forget the spelling," Yang said, grinning, "I'm more interested in the 'womb powers' bit. I mean, like, really? _Womb Powers_?"

"What could that even mean?" Blake asked, shaking her head.

"Heck if I know!" Yang giggled, "but apparently if she ever has any kids they're going to have wifi!"

She smiled as she looked add the **Timeless **effect. _‘Anyone inside the womb will stop aging. Internal youth can be placed onto a unbirthed of the unbirther’s choices when they attach an umbilical cord to the unbirthed.’_

"_Un_-birthed? That's a word?"

"I'm legitimately troubled by the fact that this is something common enough out there to have an accepted _shorthand_ for... for... that!" Weiss blanched.

**Save Point: ** _Anyone who the unbirther chooses and attaches umbilical cord to once to. Will reform inside the womb when killed._

A soft smile came over Ruby. _‘One more thing.’_

Quickly she went up to the main traits for her profile. Opening it up she quickly found two setting. **Age** and **Mortality**. Quickly she made her changes.

**Age:** _(16)_ Eternally Young

**Mortality:** Immortal

"Oh sure!" Blake said, laughing in spite of herself. "Magic app that can make you immortal, why not! That's not completely ridiculous or anything!"

She quickly went back to main menu of the Profile Editor to click Apply. She felt a buzz go through her body. Quickly she closed the app and scroll. Making it collapse as she put her hand down to her sex. Without making any noise she forced the scroll all the way up into her womb. She sighed in relief as she fell to the floor.

On the inside of her womb, Weiss was laying against the walls. Sounds of Ruby’s internal body sounds softly filled the space. With Ruby’s heart beat being the strongest but also the most soothing. Her eyes at this point adjusted to the darkness in the flesh cave. Letting her see most of the womb. The near silence was soon broken by noises from the outside of the womb. She stopped and looked over to the cervix of the womb. “Ruby… what is going on?!” She reached out and touched the inner womb walls.

_“Just putting something else inside.”_ She heard a slightly muffled voice from Ruby.

_‘What?’ _Weiss shook her head and looked up for a second. Then she turned to see the cervix open enough to force Ruby’s scroll in. She slightly shook her head for a second before she reached out and grabbed it. _‘Wait… why the hell is it…’ _She looked at the battery sign appearing that it was charging. “Ruby what did you do?” She was on her knees as she looked at the scroll.

_“Nothing to worry about.”_ Ruby lied. Her muffled voice didn’t even stutter as she spoke.

“Liar.” Weiss scoffed at that comment. Holding the scroll, she got it unlocked. A good thing in this situation. “Ruby… why is it charging?” She softly asked.

"Good grief, is that what they think I'd find disquieting about this whole thing?" Weiss shook her head.

_“Just look at the Reality Twister app.”_ Ruby told her. _“Reality Twister. Guide her through the app. But please if you hear any other voice then mine… don’t talk about it.”_ Ordered Ruby.

_‘Great now she is all bossy.’_ Weiss mentally deadpanned.

Blake and Yang both let out small laughs, more like an amused hiccup than anything sustained.

> _‘Granted…. I was sort of the same way before.’ _

Now the duo laughed in earnest, rolling over Weiss' indignant "Hey!".

"Well, at least they got _that_ part right," Yang giggled.

"I am not 'bossy'!" Weiss protested. "I'm... assertive, that's all." Ruby smirked, but found herself blushing when she looked at Weiss. There was something, just... something so _alluring_ about such enormous breasts. For a second she wondered what it would feel like to be sandwiched between them...

"Need to stop, Rubes?" Yang asked, giving her an arched eyebrow as she twirled her hair around her mechanical finger.

"Uh, no! No, I'm fine!" Ruby said, whipping back to the screen and blushing furiously.

Not wasting any more time, she opened the app to see the app to at the main menu.

“Hey. Quit staring.” Reality Twister’s voice made Weiss grew a tick mark. “Just open her profile. But be warned. I am not letting you edit it.” The voice was smirking. Weiss could tell.

“Let’s get this over with.” Wiess shook her head. She clicked on the profile to see the 3D model. Starring at the dimly lit screen. She started to navigate through the profile. It did not take long for her to find what happened. Her eyes bulged out of her head before she froze like a statue. Her entire body started to shake as she slowly stood up. Slowly with weak legs she took a few steps to the front of the womb. If the womb was see through, Weiss would be able to see Ruby’s back.

Dropping the scroll to the flesh floor, she balled her fists up and smacked the womb from the inside. “…Ruby…” Tears ran down her face as she continued to smack at the un phased flesh. “Why the hell did you think it was a good idea to do this!” She stopped swinging her arms and her head fell with tears rolling down her face.

Her yelling went unanswered. She grunted in annoyance. “Damn it, you dolt.” Weiss fell onto her butt. She crossed her legs and put her chin in her hand. “Why did she have to go to extreme lengths?” She asked no one.

_“Just be glad you are in her and not out there.” _Quipped Reality Twister.

“Shut up.”

"Ugh, the _melodrama_," Weiss said, putting her face in her hands until she realized she was bracing her elbows on her breasts. Yang smirked, but didn't say anything; she found it amusing that Weiss was doing her best to not have to actually acknowledge the massive pillows hanging off her chest.

She had no idea how long it had been. _‘How long have I been chained up.’ _Wondered Ruby as she looked around. _‘I could ask Weiss to check the time.’_ She then tacked on. _‘And the date.’_

She shook her head. No, asking for that would just make her go mad. Glancing back at her thorax she thought of Weiss. _‘At least Weiss is safe.’_ She thought. “I really hate that woman right now.” Ruby muttered.

_“Hey what is going on?”_ Weiss asked. Her body could be felt leaning against the inside of her body.

“Nothing… just silence.” Replied Ruby as she gazed around the place. She sighed as she sat on the floor. Her legs all spread out over the floor. It was then that the sounds of footsteps echoed out from the hallway. She turned and looked out to see a woman with short black hair stepping out into the room. Her amber eyes glazed over Ruby’s form.

“My my Ruby.” The deep but alluring voice from the woman hit Ruby’s ears. Smirking at the sight of Ruby. Who was gritting her teeth in rage as the woman walked up to the drider.

“Cinder.” Hissed Ruby. She clenched her fists. “What are you doing here?” Demanded the pissed girl.

“Still mad after what happened so long ago?” Cinder probed as she walked up to the breast drider. “It’s been years since then.”

"...Ruby?" Weiss asked, softly.

“You killed Pyrrha.” Ruby exclaimed. 

"Uh... You've done enough, Ruby," Blake said, coming up alongside the team leader. "I'll take over from here." Ruby just nodded as she got up from her seat on her own huge rear, lips tight and eyes downcast. She made her way back to her bed and lay on it, a small sniffle escaping her as Blake took over reading.

Her rage made Weiss on the inside freeze.

_‘Cinder… she’s here too?’_ She thought. _‘This is not good.’ _Weiss was shaking inside the safe chamber. She fell to her rear as she put a hand onto her head and squeezed the flesh of her friend. Trying to send a friendly vibe and touch to her. _‘After what she did to us.’_

“So?” Cinder’s uncaring response with a hand gesture only made Ruby even more mad. Fuming even. “Why does the life of just one human matter to you?” Cinder stepped around Ruby. Grabbing and squeezing one of Ruby’s upper breasts. Making a lot of pleasure jolt through the drider. “After all. You no longer care about humans or fauns in that form.” She put a hand on the thorax.

“She was my friend.” Ruby looked down for a bit as she hid her eyes behind her bangs. “And you killed her. You

"Um..."

">fucking…"

"Do I have to real _all_ of it out loud?" Blake asked, turning to the others.

"It was _your_ idea," Weiss replied.

"Ugh, fine..."

cunt.”

Weiss frowned and leaned her back into the walls. ‘_That… transformation… really twisted her… and me.’_ Weiss felt some despair fill her mind as she looked up at the ceiling. ‘_She won’t let me out…. And… got so damn _protective_.’_ She told herself as she recalled what Ruby did to herself and Weiss in addition.

“Such vulgar language.” Cinder looked over her shoulders back to Ruby. Starring her down in her silver eyes. The amber eyes started to shine, and glow as amber flames came out of her eyes. Framing them like eye liner mask.

Stepping out before Ruby, Cinder sadistically smiled as she leaned in close to Ruby. “And after getting the word from Salem.” She breathed. Glowing amber locked with silver.

Yang saw her younger half-sister rub said silver eyes, unable to discern whether the look on her half-buried face was rage, disgust, or regret. This was getting a little too personal, now, beyond just some kind of creepy fixation.

“Oh.” Ruby titled her head a bit to the right. She then lowered it. “What is that?” Her head returned to vertical.

“To get rid of you.” Ruby jolted in place as the words pierced her ears. Pain shot through her entire upper body. Right through her top left breast. Weakly and slowly her head dropped down for her to see the black sword with pulsing amber cracks impaling her chest. Right through the heart. Blood dripped out of the tunnel that was created through her body. “AHH!”

_“Ruby!”_ Weiss inside of her womb was standing up with her hands on the flesh. _“Whats happening out there!” _Her muffled voice came through the flesh.

“You...” Ruby gasped for air. The word then shot through to the thorax where it pierced the flesh. Yet…

“What?” The black-haired woman’s eyes widened and shook. Her mouth started to hang a gape as the word would not go farther. Cinder yanked the sword out through Ruby’s chest with it breaking into ash that vanished into the air. Taking a step back, Cinder looked past Ruby’s shoulder to see the bloody cut sow itself back up. Then Ruby’s chest did the same thing. Reverting all the damage that happened to her. “Else— did you do to yourself?” Cinder bit her lip in frustration.

Her hands formed fists. “Nothing for you to know about.” The drider hissed as she readied her legs.

“Well.” Cinder looked away for a second. “It doesn’t matter.”

"Oh yeah, she's just gonna leave it at that!" Yang laughed, perhaps just a little too forcefully as she tried to change the mood in the room. "I swear whoever wrote this had, like, a two-digit IQ and had to split them between all the characters."

That at least got a derisive if amused snort out of Weiss, and Blake continued.

She shifted her eyes to look at the monster girl. “After all. Even if you get out. No one will trust a beast like you. Not even your friends.”

“Even so.” Ruby’s voice made Cinder roll her shoulders for a bit. Ruby’s response only made Cinder smirk. “I will trust them and protect them.”

Making a head gesture, Cinder smiled. She laughed. “But you’ll never be getting out.”

“I will get out.” Ruby snapped her head up with full rage.

Cinder held her right hand out open. Clenching her hand into a fist, “Again. Even if you do. I’ll have killed your precious friends.”

“LIKE HELL!” Silver smoke came out of her eyes. She jumped forwards with her hands outstretched. But Cinder just stood there with out moving as the chains on Ruby’s wrist locked up. Not even letting Ruby get up into Cinder’s face. Inside her chin slammed into the flor right before Cinder’s feet. Luckily her breasts cushioned the fall, but they flattened out on the floor when she slammed into it.

_‘So, despite.’_ Cinder thought. _‘And yet.’ _The words stopped for a second_. ‘Still _so_ hopeful.’ _

"What?" Blake said, pulling her head back from the screen for a moment before leaning in close to it. "I don't- I don't even know what they were going for there..."

"Desperate?" Yang offered.

"Despised?" Guessed Weiss.

"...Spiteful?" Came Ruby's eventual contribution.

"I have no idea," Blake said, putting her hands up as she shrugged. "They could all... _sorta_ work, I guess?" the Faunus just shook her head and continued on. It's not like anything had made sense up to this point, and at least Ruby had spoken, so that was _some_ positive...

She turned around leaving a seething tit drider. _‘I think I am going to enjoy this.’_ Cinder thought with a grin as she vanished into the dark hall.

“This is really starting to piss me off.” Ruby muttered into the floor. Her words were muffled by the stone. Cranking her head up, she gazed into the black hall. _‘I need to get out and find the others.’_ She told herself. Slowly she pulled herself back to sit up on the floor. Her arms still down on her sides. She leaned up against her hyper spider body.

On the inside, Weiss had been slammed onto her back from the movement when Ruby jumped. She just got up and walked over to the front of the womb. She turned around and sat down right over the cervix. “Ruby I am here for you.”

_“I know. And I am glad.”_ Ruby responded. _“It’s just.” _She stopped talking for a moment._ “Just that this is going to be hard to figure a way out of here.” _She told her friend.

“We will figure it out. I promise Ruby.” Weiss gently squeezed her the flesh of her friend.

Slowly she nodded her head. “Yeah…” A small smile broke onto her lips. “We will.” Her smiled grew a bit as she added. “And we’ll undo what Salem did to the world.”

"So, like, what's keeping them from just opening the little app and doing, like, 'Subject: Salem, status: dead' or whatever?" Yang asked.

"Basic compositional skills?" Weiss said, completely deadpan. It was the seriousness of her tone that underscored the absurdity of it all, and the other three huntresses burst into laughter, even Ruby. Weiss hadn't been trying to make a joke, but the laughter of her friends, even in their bizarre bodies, was infectious enough to make her crack a smile.

"Girls," Weiss said as she shook her head, "I don't think I can take any more of this. If tomorrow's just going to be today again, are we really in _that_ much of a hurry?"

"Well, we _did_ get, like, bigger and sexier..." Yang said.

"Yes, but this time we'll have two people on guard tonight, since Blake couldn't handle it on her own."

"I'm telling you, I didn't fall asleep!" Blake countered, indignant. "Something just... happened!"

"Well, with two people watching tonight, maybe someone will catch this 'just happened' and we'll be spared any more mortifying proportions..." Weiss said, folding her arms.

There wasn't too much else done that day; Preparations for Atlas were given only cursory attention, as they'd already spent two days planning it without time having advanced any; If tomorrow turned out to actually be, well, _tomorrow_, then there'd be a sense of urgency. For now, it was enough to try and keep sane, especially with Ruby and Weiss' immense breasts being several times wider than their shoulders making it so hard to move around. Getting through doors was especially laborious, as they had to squeeze one breast through at a time. Thankfully- but rather strangely- neither woman ever had any cuts, pinches, or other visible damage to their oversized breasts, no matter how roughly they were shoved through it.

"All right, who's going to keep watch tonight?" Weiss asked as it got dark, the four of them sitting (as much as they could) on the floor in a circle.

"Ooh, ooh, me me me!" Yang giggled, waving her arm in the air. "It'll be like a slumber party!" Weiss regarded the chunk of the blonde's face made of metal and plastic, and just shook her head.

"Then, uh, I guess I'll stay up, too," Ruby said. "Even if I can't move really well, Crescent Rose has never let me down!"

"Yeah, if anything happens tonight, we'll catch it!" Yang added, pumping both fists in the air.

* * *

Ruby awoke to a deep, pleasurable feeling in her core, a tingle that made the muscles in her girdle clench. She thought she was just having one of _those_ dreams until she shoved the pillows under her face into a more comfortable spot. Her eyes snapped open, the realization that she had to be awake if she was doing stuff in her bed leading to the much scarier realization that the nipples on her butt a) Still existed, so it meant her butt-breasts did as well, b) were pressing tightly against the ceiling, areolas bigger than a hula hoop, and c) were joined by an _astounding_ amount of flesh. She could feel her breasts- her _butt-_breasts, of all things!- pressing against her shoulderblades, drooping over the sides, the bedposts at the foot of her bunk each pressing up into a breast.

Ruby got her arms underneath her, trying to push herself up against the ridiculous weight of her rear. She could only raise a little bit, but wriggling her torso a bit allowed her to worm her way into her own cleavage, which she tried not to think about as she took stock of her situation.

She was in her bunk... How did she get here? When? The last thing she remembered, she was listening to Yang talk a mile a minute, sitting with Crescent Rose on her lap, and then she was here. She didn't remember climbing into bed, didn't remember getting tired. She was just... _here_ all of a sudden.

"Yang!" Ruby hissed, not knowing how early it was, as she could only see a small wedge of view in front of her not blocked by breastmeat. "Yang, are you awake? Yang!"

"Geeeze, sis, hold your horses," She heard from below her. "Like, I need my beauty sleep, okay?" The voice was even more tinny and distant-sounding, now, like spoken through a long metal pipe, but still cheerful, if half-awake.

"Yang! Ruby!" Came Blake's voice from the other room. "Get in here!"

"Comiiinnng..." Yang practically sang out before bursting into a fit of giggles. Ruby couldn't see Yang as she went into the other bedroom, but she could hear the telltale impact and sliding of Breasts hitting the doorway as Yang moved. So she'd grown too, huh? Ruby shuddered to think what the others looked like now, but she sure wasn't going to be able to tell from up here. She started wriggling her butt, trying to clench her teeth through the shocks of pleasure that warmed her center as she tried to get at least one mammary-cheek free of the ceiling...

It was as bad as she had feared, and worse. Weiss' breasts were so large they hung off the sides of her bunk, huge nipples swinging perilously close to the objects on Blake's nightstand. They were bare, and Ruby thought it was just because there was no earthly garment that would fit them any more, but a second look showed that Weiss' top was still intact, collar and everything, just with a perfectly-cut hole in front to let her massive breasts out without disturbing the rest of the fabric.

Blake, standing by the foot of the bunkbed and frowning at her bed's impromptu side curtains with her hands on her hips, had continued in her changes as well. Now, not only were her second pair of breasts as big as her original pair had grown the night before, but her original breasts had grown even larger, nearing the size of Weiss' first-day basketballs. And of course, proving that things were getting worse in every way, Blake now sported a _third_ pair of breasts on her stomach, her nightshirt too over-filled with flesh to cover or hide them. The fur on her hands was covering more, as well, reaching past her wrists, and her claws now sported a definite curve.

Finally there was Yang, standing off to the side with a vacant grin on her face, head tilted back as she followed what Ruby eventually saw was a colorful bug flying around near the ceiling. If yesterday could be described as Yang having a metallic part of her otherwise human face, today would be the opposite, only her left eye and ear still rooting on human skin, the rest having been converted to rubber, plastic, metal, and so on. He lopsided breasts were no longer an issue, though the solution wasn't what Ruby would have hoped for- now both breasts were enormous, like big beachballs, their bottom curve dipping below her waist. Her ass was bigger, too- well, _half_ of it, as the cyer-robo-whatever was happening to her hadn't reached her left leg yet. The right cheek of her ass, however, sticking up just as incongruously as her single enlarged breast the night before, was already of a quite impressive size. A smaller detail, which Ruby hadn't noticed until Yang turned her head just so, was that Yang was now sporting a very prominent set of lips, a good step beyond what would normally be called "Bee-stung". That was new...

"Like, hey sis!" Yang said, waving to her sister. Blake and Weiss stopped whatever conversation they were having to look at Ruby, who reflexively put her hands down to her sides even though she'd need a swimming pool cover to hide her ridiculous butt-boobs. There was a tense silence as the girls took in each other, until finally Weiss spoke:

"We're not doing _anything_ today but finishing that stupid story."

* * *

She turned around leaving a seething tit drider. _‘I think I am going to enjoy this.’_ Cinder thought with a grin as she vanished into the dark hall.

“This is really starting to piss me off.” Ruby muttered into the floor. Her words were muffled by the stone. Cranking her head up, she gazed into the black hall. _‘I need to get out and find the others.’_

"No no, past that," Ruby piped up.

"Oops, right," Blake replied, scrolling down.

It was unknown to Ruby and Weiss how much time has passed. While they could have used the scroll. It did not seem like the best idea for their sanity.

"Weiss," Blake asked, not bothering to turn around, "If you were stuck somewhere with no windows, and you had a clock with you, how long do you think you would last before checking the time?"

"Five minutes at the most," she replied. "_Maybe_ ten if there was something else to distract me."

Blake just nodded.

Granted Weiss talking with Reality Twister did help a bit.

_‘I swear if we did not have each other we would have gone insane at this point.’_ Weiss thought. Currently the young adult was laying on her side. Softly tapping her fingers on the soft dark red flesh.

_“You still haven't aged or starved.”_ Salem’s voice made Weiss's eyes widen.

Ruby looked at Salem standing in the hall. Steadily Salem made her way out into the chamber again. “You Still haven’t aged or starved. Nor do you seem to have lost any hope.” Salem shook her head. “What happened to all that terror you used to have when thinking about me?”

“I lost it.” Remarked Ruby. “I threw it out the window.”

“Then I’ll have to make you regret it.” The white-haired woman walked around Ruby to touch the side of her thorax. “Going back to topic. That program you had.” She turned to look at Ruby’s human half. “Must have been able to do more. Since your friend still seems to be alive in there.” She touched the breast thorax to squeeze it. This made Ruby gasp while Weiss was snuggling up in the womb.

Inside Weiss felt fear go through her body as she tried to sink into her friends’ flesh. _‘Salem. Just you wait. Ruby and I will put an end to your deeds.’_

“I’m not telling you.” Spat Ruby as she rotated her head to look over her shoulders at the woman. “Never.”

_‘I was right. It was that app.’_ Salem figured. Loud taps of sound filled the air while Salem walked around to the back of Ruby’s giant body. Her red eyes glanced up to see the mega sized nipple. She hummed as she licked her lips.

Salem started to float up into the air to hover right before the giant nipple. She opened her mouth impossibly wide to latch onto the nipple. Instantly she started to suck on the nipple to start to pull the milk that filled up the milk sack to get pulled out. With a hand on her stomach and another hand squeezing the tit thorax. She played with Ruby’s body. Simulating it to lactate out her sweet silky-smooth milk.

This entire action made Ruby go red in her face and moan hard. All her legs went weak as the liquid in her thorax tickled her nipple. She began to pant a bit as she tried to catch her breath to slow down her running heartbeat.

Weiss took note of the heartbeat as she called out to Ruby. _“Ruby! What is going on out there?”_ She cried.

"Ohhhh boy," Yang giggled, "Hold onto yer butts, we're getting into the kinky stuff now!"

"Like it wasn't before?" Weiss replied, gawping.

At the same time Salem was rubbing her expanding belly. The white milk sloshed around in the filled belly. Kneading the thorax hard, Salem forced Ruby to give up more milk. This not only made Ruby moan so much harder. Salem’s clothes around her belly grew, making her naked white belly be seen by all. Quickly it rushed past the size of a 9-month pregnant belly and continue rapidly.

The flesh pushed out against the padding around the thorax nipple. The skin was surprisingly soft and the movements that it made due to the milk. Was making a jolt of pleasure going through Ruby’s thorax. Ruby felt a tingle going through her tit thorax starting from the nipple.

As Salem’s belly grew rounder this pushed her body farther away. Finally, with one last gulp, Salem released her lips from the nipple and fell to the floor, landing on her feet. She reached down to pet her mega gut that held Her prisoner’s milk. The huge sphere was just touching the floor. Making as big as a bean bag chair. Belching out loud she felt the after taste of Ruby's milk. She glanced up to see that the nipple was still spraying out tons of milk.

The milk splashed up against the back wall to hit Salem and Ruby’s backside of her thorax. Lowering her head, she then made her way to the front of the monster girl. With her giant guts wobbling with the milk sloshing around the inside.

"This is like a bad cartoon," Weiss said, shaking her head. "What's next, she escapes by sticking an air hose in her mouth and blowing up like a balloon?"

"Don't jinx it," Blake muttered.

The sounds of each step were agonizing to Ruby as she couldn’t move. _‘If I could just get off these chains.’ _Ruby thought. _‘Then I could run out of here.’_

Moving to stand before Ruby. Salem stood there with a hand on her belly. “You produce amazing milk.”

Finally, her breast thorax stopped lactating, letting Ruby regroup herself. “Fuck you.” She hissed. “Once I get out of here. I’ll eat you!”

Salem just snorted. “But that’ll never happen.” She put a hand on Ruby’s chin. “Unless….” She trailed off. Now Ruby was about to swipe at her, but the chains tightened up to pull her arms back up against her thorax. Preventing her from attacking Salem. She slid her thumb over Ruby's cheek. Pulling back her hand she continued her thoughts.

“Work for me.” Those words made Ruby jolt in place. The very thought was not appealing.

“Hell no!” Ruby screamed at Salem with her hands twitching. And a pulse Mark grew on her forehead.

Salem put a figure to lips. “What if I let you collect your friends? Like what you did to the one in your womb.” That comment from Salem made Ruby freeze.

“…My friends...” Muttered Ruby as she dropped her head down.

Weiss heard those words and banged the fleshy walls of the womb. “Ruby!” She had tears in her eyes. “Don’t you dare accept that deal! We cannot work for her after all the hell she put us through! And our friends.”

Gears began to spin in the monster girl's head. Making just a grunt to tell Weiss she heard her. _‘Would it be better to just… work for Salem. I could get all of my friends back…’_

_“I won't forgive you if you join her! YOU DOLT!” _The words stabbed Ruby in the heart. Eyes widened as she bit her lip.

“Weiss… you’re right.” She softly spoke aloud. Enough for Weiss to hear and stop pounding on her insides. “Salem. Fuck you bitch!” Ruby roared as she snapped her head up. “I cannot betray my friends!”

"Where on remnant are they _getting_ this?!" Ruby cried out. "I've never been a potty mouth, never ever _ever_!"

"Easy rubes," Yang giggled. "It's not like they've gotten anything else right about us. Except Weiss being bossy."

Blake smirked and continued reading as Weiss complained once more about the misrepresentation of her 'assertiveness'.

Disappointment covered Salem's face. “And here I thought you would do the right thing.” She sighed, “Normally I would just someone such as yourself. But after learning what Cinder said.” She snapped her fingers. Mental clanked togather as a mental chain came out of the floor and wrapped around the center of Ruby's breast thorax. Forcing the hyper appendage to the ground. Then more silver chains grew out from the floor. The grabbed onto each of Ruby's patellas.

She gasped as she twisted her head around to see how she was getting tied down. “What… in the world!” She exclaimed. She starred daggers into Salem with her eyes. “You are tying me down?! Even more?”

Salem didn’t really show any real emotions to that. Instead, she put her left hand on her elbow. “I need you in place.” She simply spoke. “And I’ll say it again. I’ll break you.” Her cold eyes held a calculated gaze. “And I have the best way to do so.” By Salem’s command, four Seers floated out from the lone door in the chamber.

The four floated around the monster girl to reach the back side of the chamber. Where Ruby’s thorax nipples. There two went to the ground and two others went up to the nipple before turning to go to the wall.

“What in the world… are you going to do with them?” Ruby asked. “They cannot harm me.”

Salem let out a small chuckle, “I know that, but they’ll be setting something up.” Right after she said that, two holes opened. One on in the floor and the other in the wall. Right before the giant nipple. The edges grew out into thick wall of stone that fenced off the hole from the side. Next a wired metal funnel slides out of it to stop just a foot away from the nipple.

On the underside of the thorax the other hole grew the same stone fence and another wire frame funnel shot up to her anus.

"Oh geeze. Oh no," Ruby said, burying her face in her mattress.

Stopping only a foot away from it. Then rubber padding clasps came out of the tunnel. Slipping into the tight anus, four prongs forcefully open the tight pucker. The force of this made Ruby gasp out with a red face as she felt her anus wanting to snap shut. Yet it was forced to remain open.

“What the hell! My ass?!” Ruby yelled a bit flustered. “Really!”

"Iiiiii... don't want to read this," Blake finally said.

"Like, c'monnn, push through it. You've totally had to endure worse things before, and it was like, whaevs." Yang said, waving her flesh and blood hand dismissively.

"Yeah, when I had my aura, my semblance, and Gambol Shroud," She replied. "This... I have no defense against."

"Well I'm sure not reading this... this _filth_!" Ruby exclaimed, going up on her elbows.

"I'll do it, I'll do it!" Yang said, lurching up from her semi-reclined seat and walking to the computer. "Like, wow, totally, taking the hits for my baby sis again.." She said, winking at Ruby as she traded places with Blake.

Not even answering, the four Seers went to the ceiling. Repeating what they did to the back wall. A hole opened with the sounds of a metal funnel sliding down at Ruby’s head. She gasped as each segment made a loud clattering before it stopped just a yard from her head.

“Now.” The woman’s voice snapped Ruby’s face to her. “I’ll break you.” She hummed. “Like this.” A volt of head burned Ruby’s anus as she something long entered her anus.

Unseen to Ruby, it was a King Taijitu. With its black side entering her firm fleshy walls in her rectum. Then a jolt of warmth touched her thorax nipple before heat traveled through her entire thorax tit. Just like her anus, another King Taijitu was sliding its way inside. With every movement the prey made Ruby cry out in a hard moan. Bliss hit her body like a freight train as her entire body tingled. Her legs went weak. She panted hard and cried.

“H-h- how i-is t-this s-suppose to bre-break me…” Ruby stammered. “It’s all just… bliss….”

"Okay okay okay stop stop stop stop stop!" Ruby cried out, holding a pillow over her head. "I can't take any more!"

"Aw, but like, it looks like we're really close..." Yang replied.

"You know we'll probably just get bigger if we go another night," Weiss called from her seat on her bed.

"I don't care!" The huge-butted huntress said. "I just... that's... it's time for bed!"

"But, it's not even dark yet..." Blake informed her.

"I- fine! Dinner! Parcheesi! Just, something else!"

The girls relented; as eager as they were to put this crazy, horrible experience behind them, Ruby was definitely taking the most punishment from it, mentally if not physically.

When night finally did come around, the four girls decided they'd all stay up and keep watch, with each taking turns looking at a clock, the exits, and each other. If there was anything to catch, they'd _have_ to catch it tonight.

"Two minutes to midnight," Weiss said, her massive breasts pressed against the wall as she looked at the others over her shoulder.

"Front entrance empty," Blake said, sitting with her hands on the gound behind her, as that was the best position she could find where her sextet of breasts didn't touch any of the rest of her.

"Side entrance A-OK!" Yang said, giggling as she once again twirled her golden locks in a finger.

"Ruby Rose on overwatch!" The youngest of the team said, her weapon in her hands, though the sweat beading on her brow wasn't from tension so much as arousal, her enormous butt-boobs dragging on the ground the second she wasn't consciously keeping them up off the floor.

There was silence for a moment, the room silent save for the wafting chirps of insects.

"...One minute to midnight," Blake said.

"Front entrance is a ghost towwwn," Yang giggled.

"Side entrance clear!" Ruby said, trying to control the blushing from her nipples rubbing against the floor every time she turned.

"I've got you covered..." Weiss said, having heaved her breasts around so she (and Myrtenaster) were facing the right way.

Again there was silence, punctuated only by a yawn from Blake.

"All righty," Yang started, "It's midn-"

* * *

Blake's eyes snapped open, finding herself in a darkness that even her Faunus-attenuated eyes couldn't overcome. She tried to sit up, but found herself pinned under a familiar yet still unusual weight. She grimaced as she moved her arms, trying to keep her claws from poking the sensitive flesh as she felt two, four, six, and now _eight_ breasts dominating her front, all of them bigger and the last pair almost ridiculously so. She could feel the smothering embrace of her own breastflesh from her neck to her knees. Worming her arm out from one side of her obscenely breast-covered front, Blake didn't get very far out of it until she ran into something else. She pushed against it, soft yet firm, silky but yielding.

Then she realized she was back in her bed, and the occupant of the upper bunk, and knew the nature of her dark prison. Focusing a little, she could make out the crease of Weiss' cleavage at the foot of her bed, and did her best to roll forward onto her stomach. Well, onto her _breasts_, at least; one would need a snorkel to get to her actual stomach at this point. Blake bumped her head against the underside of Weiss' bunk, the mass of her breasts simply too much to curl over straight. Ears flattening, she twisted herself onto her side, having to crawl her way around her own breasts to reach the foot of her bed. Properly positioned, Blake took a deep breath, flinching slightly at how far her multitudinous breasts pushed out against the bed when she did so, and dove between Weiss' titanic bosoms.

It was like she'd imagine swimming through a vat of pudding would be: there was give everywhere she pushed, but an overwhelming thickness, the jiggly flesh surging back against her wherever she wasn't actively pushing. The massive hump of breastflesh down her front wasn't making matters any easier, either, creating a tremendous amount of drag she could ill afford with her meager air supply.

Finally one of her questing hands broke through to fresh air, and she pulled Weiss' enormous breasts apart far enough to take a new breath. Of all the dangers Blake had faced in her life, being drowned in her teammate's breasts had to be the single most bizarre...

"Blake? Blake, is that you?" Weiss' voice rang out through the room, panic and ire amplifying it in equal measure.

"Yeah, yeah- _huff_\- it's me," Blake said, hoisting herself up enough that her top set of breasts were above the crushing fault-line of Weiss' cleavage.

"You've got to help me get out of here!" The heiress yelled, a wobbling from above indicating her struggling against her titanic breasts.

"Help you out of here??" Blake retorded, craning her neck to look at the now-absurdly too-small door leading out of their room. "I need help getting out of _you_ first!"

"It's not like I _put_ y-" Weiss started, her retort interrupted by a loud _crack_.

"Uh-oh," both huntresses said, looking towards the bed buried somewhere under Weiss' snowbank-like bosoms as it creaked and groaned, before finally collapsing under their weight. Weiss yelped as she dropped down onto Blake's bed, each post of the bunk failing at slightly different times and causing her to land shoulder-first, causing a wave of breastflesh to surge towards her face. The wave just managed to brush the girl's cheeks as her feet caught up in their descent, relieving the fulcrum-point of gravity and allowing her breasts to once again surge away from her. Having only managed to free her second pair of bosoms, Blake was tossed back and forth like driftwood on a stormy sea, the huge, heaving globes of tit-meat still keeping her tightly closed in.

Their commotion raised another commotion, and the two flavors of overly-bosomed women looked towards the other room, hearing the sounds of crashing and struggling coming through the doorway. Weiss tried to get to her feet, stretching the skin connected to her shoulders and collarbones as she attempted to stand, all while pushing down on what of her right breast she could reach in order to see the door. In the early-morning light she caught a brief glance of something round and shiny before Ruby finally appeared in the doorway, or at least through the doorway. It took a couple more steps for her to actually reach the door, for obvious reasons.

Those reasons were the two enormous breasts that had replaced the cheeks of her ass, the same mind-boggling, voluminous size as Weiss'. The young leader heaved herself forward with her entire body, the enormous, nipple-capped curves of her rear dragging on the floor, though still suspiciously wrapped in her pajamas, somehow stretching all the way over the massive expanse without tearing.

"Weiss! Blake! Are you okay?!" Ruby demanded as she heaved herself to the doorway, the sides of her gigantic ass pressing into the jamb on either side and halting her.

"Uh..." Weiss replied, wide-eyed at Ruby's own insane growth.

"Uh..." Blake added, having finally heaved her third pair of breasts free, able to see Ruby clearly.

"Uh..." Ruby said, finally getting through the confused rush of her panicked awakening and realizing just how much everyone had grown.

"Uh!" Came Yang's voice from behind Ruby. "Muh! Gawwwwwd!"

Even in their altered states, the three Huntresses recognized something very wrong with the voice, sounding like it was coming out of a slightly old public address speaker. Ruby started to try and heave herself backward, creating a space in front of the door for only a moment before a pair of glimmering yellow and black orbs, nearly as tall as Ruby's body (Minus her butt-boobs) pushed the young leader aside. Given their relatively low elevations, (though Blake had almost managed to crawl completely free of Weiss' cleavage) neither of the girls could see a face attached to the hude spheres, though it could only have been Yang behind them, presumably converted all the way into whatever quasi-mechanical thing she was becoming.over the last few days.

"Gurlth, gurlth, wook! Ah compooter turned intua ah waptop!" A pair of mechanical hands rose above the horizon of Yang's inorganic breasts, long red-polished fingernails bristling out of her fingers the way Lie Ren's blades did from the barrels of his Stormflower machine pistols. Between them was a portable computer, bright pink and decorated in hearts, the screen showing lines of text over a dreadedly familiar background.

"Y-yang?" Blake stammered. "What hap- _oof_\- what happened to your voice?" she asked, slipping to the ground as she finally managed to get her lowest and largest pair of breasts out from between Weiss' room-spanning bosoms.

"Wha' happen?" Yang giggled as Blake struggled to her feet. "Wike, yoah totawwy puhwin mah weg, right?" Rising to her full height, Blake could finally see over Yang's breasts to her face, the blonde-haired- uh, blonde-synthetic-fibered?- woman sporting a pair of lips that were each as thick as her wrist. They were a bright, glossy red, like the shine of a freshly-polished Crescent Rose, and bulged up over her nose and below her chin. They showed no sign of diminishing as they went to the corners of her mouth, remaining so thick and plump that they almost formed a doughnut-like shape protruding ridiculously from her face.

"Uh... w-well..." Blake said, scratching the back of her head with her feline paw and flushing with embarrassment. "I... I meant your voice, It's, uh, it's a little hard to understand you."

Those were the words that came out, but some part of Blake was fascinated by the absurd suckers, the inconveniencing nails, the helium-inflated, nearly floor-touching breast spheres. Something about the fakeness of it all sent shivers through her body, seemingly terminating on all eight of her nipples at once.

"Oh, wike, owkay!" the Yang-bot chirped, a small panel opening up on her forehead and exposing a thin, round speaker.

"Like, how's this, babe? Totally better, right? Like, for reals?" came out of her forehead, a perfect mimic (Minus the electronic twinge) of Yang's spoken voice. When the Faunus' eyes flicked from Yang's mouth to her speaker and back, the bimbo-bot puckered her reality-defying lips and winked at Blake, causing the "embarrassment" to flare up even more.

"Anyways, like, look!" Yang said, placing the laptop on the shelf of her huge bosoms and turning it towards the doorway. "We can totally read the story-thingy without having to sit as that dinky-winky desk!" She giggled. "It's like, soooo much easier, fer reals!" She giggled again- in fact, Blake realized she hadn't heard Yang speak once _without_ giggling a little- and turned it back around to face her.

Weiss on the inside was looking around very worried as she heard her friends’ body churning and making noise. The sounds of the breast milk in the thorax was running past her ears.

"Yaaaang~!" Ruby whined, forced into an awkward back-lean from the way she was pressed between her own floor-dragging ass-breasts and Yang's synthetic (Yet still soft and oddly warm) balloon-breast. "What are you doing?"

"Uh... Like, reading?" Yang replied, looking at her sister with as confused an expression as one could make without eyes that blinked or eyebrows that moved.

"_Now_?!" Ruby exclaimed. "There's no time for that! We need to help Weiss!"

"I'm grateful for your concern, Ruby," Weiss said, having finally managed a standing position by leaning into her breasts, "but I don't think there's much I can be helped _with_ at this stage..."

"But-!"

"But what?" Weiss retorted, pausing and blushing for a moment before catching herself. "There's no way you or I can go anywhere, Yang barely can, and even Blake's getting too big to squeeze through doors." She sighed. "I think we've just got to get this cursed story done with as soon as possible..."

"But like, weren't you, like, the one-"

"Yes, Yang, it _was_ Ruby's idea to quit early last night," Weiss seethed, "a stance I now regret profusely allowing." Yang just giggled in response.

"O-okay, I think I'll just start reading," Ruby said, taking the laptop off the shelf of Yang's breasts. "Yang, could you maybe get us some breakfast, somehow...?"

"Like, sure sis!" Yang replied, reaching over and giving a sharp slap to Ruby's righthand butt-boob, her shocked and embarrassed yelp leaving Yang's breasts wobbling from laughter as she slowly turned around, revealing an equally plush and jiggly ass, the spheres of her butt cheeks dragging on the floor and bulging up as high as her shoulderblades. "Knock 'em dead!" She giggled.

Ruby frowned in both embarrassment and arousal- her butt-boobs were starting to get _really_ sensitive- and looked back to the story on the screen, cradling the laptop to her meager chest with one arm

Weiss on the inside was looking around very worried as she heard her friends’ body churning and making noise. The sounds of the breast milk in the thorax was running past her ears. And while it was loud, the fleshy walls around her damped the noises greatly. _‘What… what is that woman doing to Ruby!’_

“Toying with your emotions.” Salem smiled. She stepped to the side as four more Grimm emerge for the hall. Four Beowolfs crawled up to Ruby. Without any hesitation the four put their head to each of her nipples and pushed hard. They only needed to shift their heads a bit as Ruby was still being turned on. She bit her lip as her nipples all opened to slurp the eager Beowolfs’ heads.

"Wait- their _what?!_" Ruby exclaimed, holding the laptop at arm's length away from her. "In _where_?!"

"Revolting..." Weiss said, looking at Ruby with disgusted shock. 

"I- that- how would that even _work_??" Blake asked, looking down at her largest set of breasts, the large, protruding nipples easily visible but still no bigger than the woman's delicate fist, or at least her pre-paw fist.

"Loll, sounds like both of your are, like, hungry," Yang's giggle returned as she careened her rubbery breasts into Ruby's side, nearly causing her to bobble the laptop.

"Yang!" Ruby scolded, once again flushing from the warm contact of organic vs. synthetic. "I-I thought you were making breakfast!"

"Well, yeah, _duh_, but like, how can I make breakfast with no food?"

"No food?!" Weiss demanded. "Where'd it all go?"

"Eye-dee-kay," Yang shrugged, giggling. "I guess, like, it didn't, like, re-set with the rest of the stuff wor whatever."

"So... so what'll we dooo?" Ruby asked, her brows pinching up in worry.

"We certainly can't go out like this," Yang intoned. "We should just- just open that stupid laptop and finish this. Then, when we're all back to normal, we can all go to the nicest restaurant they have here. Okay?"

Ruby nodded, but her concern burned in the pit of her stomach, until the warm feeling seemed to pass back into her butt. She blushed, unsure of what the feeling was, but decided to keep it from the others. If it didn't do anything, no harm done, right? The others certainly had enough to worry about. She cleared her throat and continued.

Each nipple made a hug wet pop that echoed through the chamber as their heads and shoulders entered the milk shakes. Ruby turned her head away, not wanting to see this. But the pleasure was way too over whelming. Her limbs continued to get weaker as they slipped halfway into her boobs.

Each of her tits continued to grow as her boob food made their way into the milk shakes. Ruby had to look away as she felt her body, naturally devour the Grimm. As if she was a natural predator. Once the four was all the way in. Ruby was able to gasp for air. Trying to wait out the fire in her body. Only before it died, it got re ignited by another King Taijitu entering her anus and breast thorax.

Her head snapped up as she felt the snake rubbing her two holes. With their rubbing against the skin, she reflexivity opened her mouth to gasp for air. As she did though. A giant Grimm fell out through the ceiling force feeder. Boar Grim barrel rolled down the chute. Landing right into the girl's lips.

"Uhhhhgh..." Ruby groaned, leaning back into her butt-boobs. "Can someone else maybe...? This just really weirds me out...

"I will," Blake volunteered, wobbling her way over to Ruby, "At least I'm not in this..."

"Yet," Yang giggled, causing Blake to blush and look away. She found a semi-comfortable position leaning against Weiss' enormous breasts, sitting on the floor being a complete non-starter because of her stacked bosoms.

Eyes went wide as the Grimm forced its way down her throat. Normally Ruby would have gagged but as a drider she lacked the reflex since she was eating prey. Instead, her instincts made her gulp hard on the Boarbatusk halfway into her throat.

Then another three shot out of the tube down to slam into the first Boarbatusk. Each of the Grimm lined up like a row of skeeballs released for a new game. _‘No! Get them…. Wow… they taste amazing!~’_ Ruby thought as she tasted the Grimm as it slid over her tongue and into her stomach. Her belly swelled out with a loud boing. Bouncing out to her tits. The Grimm filled belly smacked her tits to make the milk slosh around before it collided with the ground.

When she gasped for air, all Ruby got was another mouth of Boarbatusk. Gulping instantly, she sent that one to her gut. Then the next one followed into the tunnel of death before the last one slide right down Ruby’s mouth. She coughed hard as she caught her breath. “H-how... no… what the heck was that all suppo-opuse!” She yelped in pleasure as two King Taijitus entered her anus and thorax nipple.

Her cheeks turned red with a huge blush white her holes burned with bliss. Ruby felt a tingle traveling through her boob thorax. Slowly the two Grimm teased her as the willing entered into their ends. Ruby closed her mouth and bite her lip. Right then Ruby felt Salem's hands old her chin. _‘When did she get this close!’ _Ruby's eyes widened.

“Not enjoying yourself?” Salem teased with a slightly tilted head. She retracted her hand to slap her milk filled belly. “I can't break you with pain since you seem to be immortal now. So shock pleasuring you is a good option.”

Ruby gritted her teeth as only a fourth of the Grimm enter her holes. A single eye twitched while she felt her belly grow again as the first King Taijitu emerged into her stomach. _‘Bitch. Pleasuring… with just make me…’ _Her thoughts ran on high while she realized what she was going for. _‘Damn it.’_

Turning around Salem felt her breast milk filled belly sloshing. ‘_This actually feels good.’ _Thought Salem as she ignored Ruby as she got halfway done with the last two Grimm.

“I'm- I'm going to shove you- ou up m-my a-ass the first chance I g-get bi-bitch!” Screamed Ruby while she moaned and gasped hard.

Salem just shook her head and turned away from the girl. “You are in no position to make threats.” Salem told her.

“No but when I am free.” Ruby panted. She starred daggers at the woman. “I will get revenge my fucking revenge!”

Blake shuffled her shoulders, trying to find a comfortable position. She kept glancing at Yang over the laptop screen, the over-stuffed android somehow looking more enticing every time her eyes looked back. Something about the shiny metal of her former clothes, the exposed workings of her joints, the subtle glow behind her eyes...

"Uh, here, Weiss," Blake said, finally realizing she had to face entirely away from Yang before she went crazy. She went up on tip-toes, mashing her octet of breasts into the snow-white skin of her companion's bosoms, and set the laptop down on the nearest stretch of meat to Weiss' head.

"Here? Here what- hey, get back here!" The heiress complained, but the faunus girl just sat on the ground facing the doorway, her breasts pressing one another higher and higher as her lap took up all the available hanging space, until only the tips of her ears were visible over them.

"Tsk..." Weiss rolled her eyes, adjusting the laptop slightly before she began reading as well.

Salem stopped walking to the hallway and looked over at Ruby. She passively starred at the drider.

“You cannot stop me from finding my friends and undo what you done to the world.”

Salem closed her eyes and lowered her head for a second. She opened them and starred the Breast Drider in the eyes. “Even if you get out. You are a monster, a demon, a humanoid Grimm. Just another Monster that I unleashed intot he world. How would they trust a beast like you?” Her lips slipped into a smile as she held out an open left hand.

Ruby’s eyes and head twitched as she bit her lip. A huge pulsing tick mark formed on her forehead. This was something that made Salem smirk. Lowering her hand to her side, the woman made a small chuckle. Then she finished walking out of the chamber. Leaving a ticked off Breast Drider seething in the center.

_‘How long, has it been?’_ Ruby mentally talked to herself. _‘How many times did Cinder and Salem come in….’ _She continued to process what she knew. Ruby at this point lost track of how long she had been locked up. _‘Cinder.’ _Ruby mentally hissed as she watched the slender girl walking out of the huge hall entrance. While the hall was now much larger than before

"What, bigger? Just, it's bigger now?" Weiss asked, indignant. "Sure, okay, just, dig out a mountain. It's not like that's extremely delicate and labor-intensive work!" Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, squinting her eyes shut. "If I wasn't literally trapped by my own... body, I'd be paralyzed from the headache reading this drivel gives me..."

"Sooo, like..." Yang started, giggling.

"Yes, yes, I know," Weiss huffed.

While the hall was now much larger than before it was still only half the size of Ruby's breast thorax.

“Ruby, looking pleasant as always.” Cinder coyly teased. She smirked as she walked in with her giant belly. “And that is a good thing. Since your milk is the best when you are like that.” Like all the times before. Cinder was always walking in with her belly filled with Ruby’s breast milk and being perfectly round as her belly rubbed against the floor.

“Because you always come just to fill your belly with my milk.” Fumed Ruby. She then tacked on, “Forcefully I should add.”

Playfully, Cinder smiled as she made a small hand motion. “But you like it.”

“You forcefully pleasure me.”

“But who doesn't like pleasure?” That question made Ruby stop and stare at the woman. Her eyes started to glow.

“Fuck. You.” Hissed Ruby. _‘If my hands were not chained. I'd gladly snap her neck!’_

Cinder looked away and huffed. She rolled her eyes to look at Ruby. “No thank you.”

Instantly Ruby got flustered. “That is not what I meant!”

“But I thought you loved to _fuck_ others!”

“I'd never screw you!” Roared a flustered Ruby. “You are not my type! By a long shot!”

This made Cinder perk an eyebrow up. “Oh?” She mussed. “Then who is your type?”

“Weiss!” Snapped Ruby. Silence fill the chamber and Cinder blinked for a second. She then grinned as Ruby realized what she said. Her face went beat red. Eyes went wide.

ON the inside of her womb, Weiss was leaning up against the walls. With an embarrassed and red-hot face. _‘Her kind of girl…. And who… would… rather… fuck me?!’_

"Nope!" Weiss suddenly exclaimed, spinning the laptop towards the door. "Yang, your turn!"

"Okay!" The synthetic blonde said, mashing herself into the doorway. Weiss and Ruby were both taken aback as the huge breasts seemed to pour through the narrow portal like someone squeezing a water balloon. There was a brief jerk as her breasts popped all the way through, and another as her huge ass got caught as well, but with what seemed like minimal force she managed to push through. She wobbled her way over to Weiss, somehow managing to brush both sets of bloated orbs on Blake's tower of breastmeat en route, before taking the laptop from Weiss. She didn't even bother to sit or adjust her position at all, still jammed against one side of the other woman's massive, berm-like breasts. Perhaps being mostly mechanical made questions of comfort more academic, the others thought.

“Oh, you mean the girl you have stashed away in your womb?” Purred Cinder. “You are really a naughty girl.”

“You bait me.” Hissed Ruby as she balled her hands.

Cindy shook her head, “Not at all.” She stopped shaking her head to let her bangs cover her eyes in shadows. “I just did not expect that answer.”

Inside Ruby’s womb, Weiss was still blushing. She gripped the womb walls tight as thought and images was filling her mind. Her hips were grinding over each other as the images got stuck in her mind.

On the outside, Ruby had already recovered from what she said earlier. “If you are done. Get lost.”

Mock pouting. “But I thought you enjoyed our interactions.” She even put a hand on her elbow with a hurt expression. She even turned her head to the side.

“No matter how many times you come in to toy with me.” Fumed Ruby. Cinder’s eyes rolled to look at Ruby. “No matter how much you drain my milk or torture me.”

“Sadly, we will not be seeing each other anymore for a while.” The new voice Made Cinder and Ruby snap their head to the entrance. There Salem walked out into the chamber with and disappointed face. “You just wouldn’t give in.” Her hands held clasped behind her back as she walked up to Ruby. “Even though you seemed so close to working for me in return of your friends.”

Flinching Ruby recoiled a bit. “Because I would be betraying what I want. And they would never do the same in my position.” But in her mind, she was thinking, _‘Granted it was temping… I might have been able to learn how she changed the world… and get everyone.’_

Leaning a bit forwards, a smile came over the evil woman. “For those reasons. I think it’s a lost cause to convert you.” She simply said. “We are leaving. And you are going to stay here. Alone. Forever.” Poison lanced her words as she informed the girl.

When those words sunk into Weiss and Ruby. The two panicked. Weiss banged hard on the womb walls.

Yang devolved into a giggle fit, one of her long metal nails rapidly twirling a lock of her hair.

"Like, I'd for sure like someone to totally bang _my_-"

"Yang!!" Ruby exclaimed, aghast.

"Loll, sorry Rubes," Yang giggled, getting her attention back to the laptop. Ruby grimaced, but only half at her hyper-sexualized sibling's potty mouth; the strange warm feeling was filling her butt-boobs, slowly but surely, and they even felt heavier than they had when she woke up. Something was definitely up...

“You can’t just leave us here!” While her voice might have been a bit muffled. Salem and Cinder was able to hear her plenty.

“You just are not worth it right now.” Salem simply said. _‘Granted I was so close.’ _Putting her hands behind her back she waited for Cinder to step back. “So, we might come back. Cinder, you may leave now.”

Cinder nodded, “Of my Mistress.” She made a small bow and then left the chamber. The milk in her belly sloshing wildly. The sounds echoed off the walls loudly.

“I will not let you leave!” Screamed Ruby. She went to slash at Salem, but her arms got yanked back by the chains that pinned them to her thorax.

Salem just smirked. Dipping her head letting fear fill Ruby and Weiss. “Of course, we can. You are OUR prisoner.” Closed her eyes and continued, “So we can do whatever we want to you.” Her eyes snapped open as something shot out of one of the force-feeding chutes. A giant sized Boarbatusk violently rolled out of the guide and slacked into the thorax nipple. The pour force pushed it halfway into the nipple. Making it open wide.

The Grimm wouldn’t get in any farther. Instead it just spun in place like a spinning coin. The giant spinning Boarbatusk generated heat in her nipple. Hitting the switch in her breast thorax to spray galloons of milk out. Ruby moaned hard as she felt the silky milk shooting out of her breast thorax like a fire hose on over drive. Milk collided into the walls like a wave hitting a wake breaker in a marina. Milk ran across the dome walls.

Ruby had to gasp for air as the lightening of bliss jolted through her mega hyper tit and then through her entire body. Her entire body went weak. “AAAA!!”

Once again Salem closed her eyes. “I might return in the future. But till then. I’ll leave you here. Alone with just your lone friend in your womb.” She reached out and grabbed the driders chin at the same time the Grimm finished playing with the nipple. As it entire into the milk sea of death inside of Ruby. Ruby was panting hard as her sight was still blurring. “Since you did something to prevent anyone from getting in there. But, too bad.” She breathed softly.

“If you did work for me.” She paused, making her pause make the grip of her hand seem tighter. “You could have just found and unbirthed all of your friends into there.” Then her sweet-sounding voice turned to venom. “To keep them safe.” Only for the poison to turn to ice. “And keep them all to yourself. But you messed up your chance. Now you’ll never be able to see them again.” Her grasp released on the girl’s chin.

The drider’s head fell and her silver eyes glowed in rage. “Then you are leaving me with nothing in this hell hole.”

Salem stepped back and shook her head. “Not quite.” She replied. She used her left hand to make a sideways hand gesture. “You two are not going to be completely all alone. There will be plenty of Grimm that’ll fill this place. Plenty to keep you company.” She dropped her hand. “And even feed you like we did just now.” Those words sunk into Ruby and Weiss. Weiss’s eyes widened.

“You are making this place hell.” Ruby seethed with a slightly raised head.

"Good," Blake scoffed. "It's almost as bad as us having to read it."

The entire quartet broke into laughter, though Blake found it hard to take her eyes off of Yang, noticing with an embarrassed squeak as Yang ran her fingers through her hair that the metal-faced bimbo was checking Blake out simultaneously. She leaned forward, burying her head in her cleavages as Yang continued.

Salem then just turned around and started to make her way out of the chamber. “Indeed.” She stopped. Right then Ruby felt and hear the walls and the floors shift. Growing before her eyes. All doubling in size. Only Salem and herself remained the same.

Shock and worry covered her face as looked around. ‘Wait… if this is growing…. To let me walk about then… this is not good.’

“But, like hell, even if you get out of this chamber of hell here. You cannot escape your prison.” A grin covered her face. “Grimm, demons and monsters will guard the place and prevent anyone from getting in or out. Except for me and my followers.” With that said she turned around and walked up to the hyper hallway. Disappearing into the shadows to leave Ruby and Weiss alone.

The white themed girl was shaking with fear, Weiss felt cold. Despite being in the nice and perfectly warm womb. And Ruby, she just starred at the hall. After a little bit of starring she rolled her head to look at the chains on her body segments. _‘I guess… its time to see how strong I am now.’ She _balled fists and breathed heavily.

"....Well?" Weiss asked after a few moments of silence.

"Like, well what?" Yang replied.

"Well, keep going!"

"Uh, like, that's totally it, though," Yang replied.

"Wait, what? That's it, the end?" Ruby asked, walking up to the doorway until her butt-breasts squished into it. She was about to say more, but the pressure caused the strange feeling in her rear breasts to flare intensely. Ruby shivered as her knees shook, the feeling running up her spine better than a swimming pool full of chocolate.

"Let me see," Weiss asked, snapping her fingers to get Yang's attention. Yang dutifully handed over the laptop, and Weiss brought the screen close to her face. "Well, there doesn't seem to be any more of the story, thank goodness, but there does appear to be an author's note..."

_Thank you for reading the magic version of this story! Once completed, the effects will wear off by after a day. We hope you enjoyed our latest effort!_

"Oh, thank goodness," Weiss exhaled. "For a moment there I thought something might have gone wrong."

"So... so we just need to wait until morning?" Ruby asked, fidgeting.

"Well, midnight, if yesterday was any indication."

"You mean the previous today?" Blake interjected.

"I- ugh, yes. I think. Dust's sake I hate this." 

At the lewd and ridiculous sizes they all were, the quartet of huntresses decided to spend the rest of the day as away from each other as they could in the small lodgings. Well, except for Yang, who flitted about in a giddy, bubbly near-daze. As the minutes ticked by, though, no matter what else they did to distract themselves, the insidious nature of the cursed story continued to work on them. What had been at most a flitting interest was now a consuming obsession, each team member finding their partner's attributes irresistible. Ruby craved surrounding herself in breastflesh, Yang wanted to weave her hands and arms through multitudes of mammaries, Blake was enchanted by the fake curves mixed with genuine airheadedness, and Weiss couldn't shake the image of herself being smothered in jiggly, be-nippled ass-flesh. The three organic women were sweating with pent-up nerves and embarrassment, but there was one feeling that even their warped, overly-erotic bodies couldn't overpower.

"Aaaaagh, this is intolerable!" Weiss finally said, slamming her fists down on the expanse of breast in front of her. "I'm starving! Yang, don't we have _any_ food?"

"Like, I think there were two 1.7-ounce single-serving packets of jelly in the fridge or whatever..." Yand replied, the cold, tinny voice coming out of her forehead-speaker at odds with the slow, ditzy cadence of her words.

"No, that was my lunch," Blake sighed. Weiss gust groaned and put her face in her breasts.

"Uh... Yang?" Ruby said, whispering as quietly as she thought her sister could still pick up.

"Eh? What's up, little sis?" Yang exclaimed, her head turning independently of her shoulders to look at Ruby.

"Ack! D-don't _do_ that!" she fumed. Yang just giggled, tuning her absurdly-hourglassed body to face her.

"Like, sorry Rubes. So, like, what's up?"

"Well, I..." the young woman started, grimacing and looking around, especially at the door through which Yang and Blake waited. "Can you... Can you check out my, uh, my back? Something feels really weird back there, maybe wrong..."

"Your back?" Yang asked, going up on tiptoes and craning her neck to see around Ruby.

"No, well, my _back_-back," She added, jerking a thumb towards her gigantic butt-boobs.

"..._Ohhhhh_," She replied, grinning. "Like, I getcha," She nodded. "So like, what's the problem, sis?" She asked as she maneuvered her way around to the back of Ruby's room-spanning butt.

"I don't know!" She hissed, flushing crimson at Yang's volume. "Just, it feels weird back there, okay! Go take a look!" Yang just giggled again, something akin to a walking leitmotif of the cyber-bimbo. Ruby couldn't wait for them to get back to normal again, but one of the things she was looking forward to most was having her sister back to normal, the bimbo act was really beginning to grate on her...

Well, back to her usual self, she supposed. Normal would be a stretch at the best of times.

"Whoa, they're, like, totally huge," Yang said as she pulled up alongside the huge butt-nipple.

_Tell me something I don't know!_ Ruby thought, rolling her eyes. "They feel all tight and sore and stuff!" Ruby whined. "Like... like they're gonna pop!"

"Hmm, well, like... It doesn't, like, look very-"

"Aaaah!" Ruby yelped as Weiss poked a finger into one of her large nipples, a simultaneous feeling of constriction and relief flowing through her.

"WhagbblRRRzzztktktktghhhtttt-!"

"Yang? Yang, are you okay?" Ruby asked, turning as best she could, not that she could see over the huge mounds of her ass-breasts. There was a popping and fizzing sound, and a brief, high-pitched squeal, and Yang walked back around to Ruby, a splash of white liquid trickling down her side.

"Weww," Yang said, once again using her huge, over-plumped lips to speak, "It wookth wike we'ah totawwy got foowd..."

"Oh no," Ruby groaned, seeing a tiny wisp of smoke still wafting up from Yang's forehead-speaker.

"Hey giwwwlth!" The robo-bimbo called to the other room, "Ah goth thome fwood!"

"Wait, really?!" Weis exclaimed. "Please, bring it here!" Yang looked to Ruby, catching her sibling's eye.

"Weww?" Yang shrugged. "Wike, yew hewwd the wady." Ruby's eyes widened drastically, her head whipping to the door and back to Yang.

"Are you crazy?!" She hissed. "I can't- Weiss doesn't want to drink milk that came out of my- my butt!" Yang tilted her head, the unblinking mechanical eyes dimming momentarily.

"Wike, okay," The blonde said, turning to the door. "Hey Weithh!" She shouted. "Wuby's gaht it, bhut, wike, thee thawth yew dun wannit!"

"What?! Ruby!" Weiss exclaimed. "I don't care what you have, if it's edible I want it now! I'm _starving_!" 

Yang simply looked at Ruby and shrugged.

Inside Weiss and Blake's room, there wasn't much visibility to the rest of the lodging through the small door, but the grunting and... gasping?... could be heard through it easily enough. Yang's enormous ass presently came into view, sidling from side to side, the enormous pair of pajama-choked orbs in front of her slowly rotating along the floor.

"K'yumohn, thith!" Yang admonished, her summer-sausage-thick lips flapping with every attempt at speech. "Pwuthh!"

"I _am_ pushing!" Ruby cried out. "You know I don't want to be doing this, right?"

"...Ruby?" Weiss asked. "What's going on?" The young leader just whimpered as she continued pushing, until finally one of the fat, wide nipples on her butt were shoved into view, milk leaking from its end.

"Wike, dinnah ith towtawwy thewved!" Yang triumphantly declared, eliciting another whimper from Ruby.

"Di- wh- Ruby, you're _lactating_?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"She's _what?_" Blake said, jerking up from her meditative spot on the floor and fumbling over her breasts until she could get on her feet again.

"Yew thaid, wike, if ith ewdibuw yow towtawwy wanid id," Yang said, either oblivious or uncaring to the heiress' mix of despondence and revulsion.

"I- _tch_\- that- guh- I can't drink that!" Weiss finally said, gesturing. "That's, that's not sanitary!"

"Ith nawt?" Yang asked, tilting her head. She looked over to the enormous nipple for a brief moment, then shoved her body into Ruby's ass-boob, mashing her face against the nipple as Ruby cried out in mortified arousal. Milk sprayed out from the manhole-sized nipple, splattering on the cyborg's giant inflated curves, as well as on the floor. Blake wobbled over close enough she could see through the doorway, jaw dropping just as far as Weiss', though without the disgust. Instead the far more cat-like than usual Faunus licked her lips.

With the cover shut over her forehead-speaker, Yang no longer seemed concerned about shorts, her word-mangling lips finally finding a better use capturing huge amounts of leaking milk as she slurped on her sister's engorged nipple. Milk ran down her cleavage, over her shoulders, onto and subsequently off of her enormous ass. Ruby had to bring her hands to her mouth to keep from crying out, both in embarrassment and pleasure, one hand pressing against her blushing face and the other hooking fingers inside her mouth to keep her moans at bay.

With a final _slurrrrp_, Yang's enormous lips mashed so deeply against Ruby's nipple they had spread out to the size of a catcher's mitt, she pulled back off of her sister's nipple, now leaking rivulets of milk at a steady pace, and turned towards the doorway. Weiss's jaw dropped to the theoretical limits of human shock as, mid-turn, Yang exposed a belly that was visibly distended, even against the mammoth masses of her breasts, having apparently downed enough milk to push her stomach out against them a good dozen-plus inches.

"With, theww towtawwy thanitawwy," She replied. "Ith cyumpwetewee thafe tuh dwink. Thwee poin' foww puthent phat by vowwume." She nodded, satisfied with her apparent "analysis". "An' thwabewwy fwavowed, thoo!"

Blake's mouth felt like the Menagerie badlands in the middle of summer, her stomach growling incessantly at her in hunger.

"I, uhhm, R-Ruby...?" Blake stammered asYang wandered away, not even bothering to wipe any of the milk off herself. There was no immediate response, so Blake took a closer step to the door, her wildly thrashing tail betraying the stoic, neutral front she was putting on. "Ruby?"

"...Yeah...?" She squeaked, head hunched between her shoulders and arms wrapped around her front.

"I-" Blake started, her words dying halfway up her throat. "Are... are you okay?"

"Uh..." What could she say? That not only was her sister, transformed into some kind of android, sucking milk from the breast she had growing out of her **butt**, but that it was the single hottest sensation in her entire life? "I've... handled worse?" She offered, trying to give a reassuring chuckle.

"Well, I- I mean, would you mind... I totally understand if you don't- Oh, Ruby, I'm _so_ hungry..." The half-said request hung in the air for a moment, neither of them wanting the question fully asked _or_ answered.

"It.. it's okay, Blake. Tomorrow... tomorrow it'll be like none of this ever happened, right?"

"Y...yeah, thank you, Ruby," Blake said, jamming herself through the doorway one breast at a time. When she finally pulled her bottom-right breast through the door, she was nearly shaking with desire for Ruby's milk. Her more highly-attuned nose was feeding her stomach wave after wave of deliciously torturous scent, and Blake nearly couldn't take it. Things weren't any better with her other senses, as the sight of Blake amusing herself on the other side of the room made Blake's heart flutter and knees clench, but even her cursed obsession couldn't overpower her hunger.

Blake kneeled in front of Ruby's other butt-nipple, trying to wriggle her breasts as much to either side of her as she could. The immense areola was intimidating, but nothing compared to the giant protruding nipple, resting on her topmost breasts and nearly pushing into her face. The Faunus' ears twitched as she tried to figure out how to tackle this very sensitive- in more ways than one!- situation.

"So, uh..." Blake started, "I, uh, I'm just gonna try and catch it as it comes out, okay? As best I can without touching, um... you. Any more than I am." Ruby nodded, not that Blake could see it, and bit her lips as she prepared for the next wave of sensation.

The catgirl had to spread her arms surprisingly far to get one on either side of her team leader's enormous butt-nipple, and even her most gentle grasp caused Ruby's breath to hitch. Milk immediately started to bead on the outside of the huge nippl and drizzle from the huge central cleft, and Blake felt like her tongue was going to leap completely out of her mouth to get to it. She pulled down just the slightest bit, helping gravity along to get the massive pink nub pointing down at her face. This caused a not-unnoticeable compression of her topmost boobs, and her legs clenched together as she tried to maintain her composure. 

_Just don't think about it being a huge nipple..._ the Faunus chided herself, turning her concentration to the liquid's agonizingly slow dribble to the nub of flesh closest to her face. She leaned forward and tried to lower herself as much as her hextet of bosoms allowed, opening her mouth and placing it under the bottom of the huge, fleshy bulge.

But with as big as it was, it was like trying to drink from a barrel as if it were a cup, and Blake flinched as the first rivulet of milk splattered off the side of her face. She adjusted her position and tried again, this time getting most of it on her chin, though some of the sweet, silky cream- which _was_ strawberry-flavored, somehow- did get inside her mouth. On the third try she got it all in her mouth, but compared to the first two the trickle was anemic, and the brevity of the tasty sensation only spurred on a greater need for it in the Faunus.

Ruby was humiliated, but she understood their plight, being ravenously hungry herself, but it didn't make the act any less obscene to her. At least they could drink their fill; Ruby had nothing to put in her belly to tide her over, unless...

_Ick ick ick!_ She thought, shaking her head free of the thought. It was bad enough her friends were drinking from her, she could never bring herself to drink her own... what, butt-milk? What would you even call it?

Ruby's introspection came to a halt as Blake squashed in the sides of Ruby's enormous nipple more insistently, squeezing another trickle of milk from it. Ruby's lips curled in tight against her teeth as Blake's claws poked into the soft, dimpled flesh, each sharp point like hooking up an electrical wire right into her nipples. Her eyes clenched shut and her knees locked as she tried to keep from making any noise, but unlike the surprise assault from Yang's pillowy lips, Blake's attempts to carefully drink from Ruby were causing torturous amounts of sensation to streak towards her brain. Blake was getting more milk actually in her mouth this time, but it was due to the fact that she was keeping her mouth close enough to the bottom of Ruby's nipple that she could feel her teammate's breath on it, each hot, moist exhalation causing goosebumps to run over her flesh.

Even with the massive flesh cylinder blocking most of her view, Blake's enhanced sense of smell could tell there was a good amount of milk stuck to the underside of Ruby's nipple, les than an inch from her mouth. She tried to jiggle it free, but it stubbornly refused to overcome surface tension. With the barest thought for the surface the milk was clinging to, Blake craned her neck and licked the milk off.

"G'yaaa!" Ruby cried out, lunging forward as far as her rear breasts would let her, which was to say, nowhere. The sandpaper-like texture of Blake's tongue had set fire to her pleasure centers, and she clenched her muscles together in a vain attempt at self-control. Unfortunately, with her new physiology, that clenching only expelled more milk.

Blake's restraint had been hanging on by a thread, and the sudden expulsion of creamy, strawberry-flavored sustenance into her face obliterated it in an instant. She pulled the huge nipple down over her face, Ruby crying out again from the power surge of electricity that Blake actually _gripping_ with her claws caused to flood into her, milk flooding out in response. The faunus ravaged the nipple, hugging tighter and deeper, her tail thrashing spasmodically as her pajamas got soaked in Ruby's milk. She sucked and lapped at the milk, doing her level best to ensure not a drop escaped her, and her rough tongue darting over her most sensitive areas made Ruby moan, the view of her front thankfully obscured behind her immense ass as her hands dove between her legs.

"Buh... buh... buh..." Ruby stammered as she clenched her pajama bottoms around her hands, the pleasure threatening to overwhelm her. She could feel Blake's breasts pressing up against her butt-boob, but what she assumed was a concerted effort on the faunus' part was pure coincidence. For as roughly as Blake was pulling herself and Ruby's titanic teat together, she hadn't noticed that her belly had begun to swell from her ravenous intake, slowly but steadily pressing her lower breasts up and forwards, squeezing them against Ruby's.

Blake's tail had stopped thrashing by the point her stomach was basketball-sized, her entire body devoting every movement and bit of energy to ingesting more milk, faster. Only the occasional gasping breaths Blake took delayed her suckling from Ruby's furniture-sized nipple, and her stomach continued to grow as Ruby continued to writhe in pleasure.

"Buh, buh, b-buh, BLAAAAAAAAKE!" She finally cried out, loud enough to snap the faunus' attention away from her meal. Blake blinked twice and released the nipple clenched in her claws, small red lines up and down its sides from her forceful grabbing. Unhindered, the giant teat attempted to spring back to its neutral position, but Blake's face was in the way, the surprise mashing of flesh against the dazed Faunus toppling her backwards.

Blake and Ruby panted, Ruby's hands on her knees as she tried to keep from collapsing due to sensory overload. Blake's front and most of her back was completely drenched in milk, and she was absentmindedly jealous of Yang's enormous lips being so helpful for liquid retention. After a handful of seconds, Blake realized that with each breath her breasts were parting down the middle, each heavy orb sagging towards the floor from their unbalanced perch atop her distended stomach. Like doing a hardwood backstroke, she slowly and shamefully pushed herself along the ground away from Ruby, leaving a trail of spilled milk behind her until she backed up headfirst into Yang's rubbery cleavage. Blake blushed, her shame replaced with arousal at the up close and personal look at her living fetish-idol, but Yang seemed to not have noticed.

Yang _had_ noticed, as the broad grin across her silicone-stuffed lips would have attested to had Blake been able to see them, but the hypersexualized blonde wasn't about to let in on that. She nonchalantly turned on her heel, her huge ass swinging around to bump against Blake's head as she took a step.

"Bwake?" Yang giggled, "Ith thah, wike, yew bahbe?" She asked, turning around and essentially using her partner's increasingly-large breasts as a kind of ski jump for her ass. "Oh waih, woll, thew yew aw." Blake was so embarrassed and aroused she half expected the milk on her skin to turn to vapor. But Yang just moved over her, letting the full suite of her oversized, hypersexed curves drag over her partner as she headed to the door between room.

"Weww, Weithh?" Yang asked as she made it between her sister and her partner, "Yow hungwy?"

Even in her altered state, Yang was glad that Ruby couldn't see the sheer volume of utter disgust and contempt radiating off of the heiress' features. Having had a seat with a more than adequate view to both Yang and Blake's shameless, hedonistic feedings, there was no way Yang would partake, even if it were possible with her ridiculous endowments all but pinning her in place.

Yang opened her mouth to decline, but it was like pulling velcro apart, her tongue somehow sticking to both the roof and floor of her mouth, lips practically cemented to her teeth, nor a drop of moisture to be found above her esophagus. It was very nearly painful to free herself from the dried-out prison, and combined with the rumble in her stomach she scowled darkly as she chose her words carefully.

"...A glass," She finally said.

"Wike, huw?" Yang replied, with what was becoming a trademark confused head-tilt.

"A _glass_," Weiss repeated. "A bowl, a pitcher. Put the mi- put it _in_ something and bring it to me, I'm not going to suckle like a goat."

"Owwh, woll, wike, owkeh dowkeh," Yang giggled as she turned away from the door. She walked away, leaving Weiss with an unobstructed view of Ruby's enormous ass-boobs, a puddle underneath both nipples and slowly flowing towards each other to meet under her expansive cleavage. Weiss' thighs clenched together and she turned away, confused by how intensely erotic it felt to look upon those salacious orbs.

It was Blake who eventually brought the container (a large bowl) full of milk that Yang had gathered to Weiss; between the shame of her gluttonous assault and her confused yet intense arousal, she was happy to latch on to any excuse to get herself away from the cyber-bimbo. Weiss took the bowl and sniffed it, still surprised after all that had happened that yes, Ruby's milk _did_ smell like strawberries. Weiss wasn't thrilled with the discovery, but her sandpaper-dry mouth and roiling stomach weren't giving her much choice in the matter, so she tilted the bowl up to her lips and drank.

At first it was just a mouthful, which she let sit and rehydrate her tongue and get her lips to unstick from her teeth, but eventually she swallowed it, and marveled at how tasty it was. She brought the bowl back to her lips a second time, and shortly thereafter a third, and before she knew it the bowl was empty. Well, it wasn't _that_ big a bowl, she told herself, so there was no harm asking for another, which Blake readily complied with. Weiss found herself licking her lips as she watched Black collect the next bowl-full from Ruby, the faunus taking a few gulps of her own before flinching and bending in on herself. Apparently there _was_ such a thing as "too full" even for her.

Blake brought the bowl back, and this time Weiss only raised it to her lips once; she drank and drank and drank until it was empty, gasping a bit to catch her breath. She wiped the milk moustache from her upper lip with the back of a wrist, and gave a chagrined look to her teammate. Blake seemed to understand entirely too well what Weiss was thinking, and took the bowl back to Ruby without so much as a judgemental glance.

Weiss rubbed her stomach, at once feeling fairly full but at the same time ravenously hungry for more. It wasn't any larger, at least, and she promised herself that this was the last one, that she'd be sated after this and then would just wait out the reversal of the changes in the morning. But Blake seemed to be taking forever, and between the toe-tapping, the finger-drumming, and everything else, Weiss was sending her breasts into a constant roll of back and forth jiggles. Finally, Weiss couldn't take it any longer, and started trying to scoot around her breasts to get closer to the door. That'd only be polite after all, right? Not making Blake walk as far for each delivery?

Weiss heaved her body to the side, surprised how easy it was to move her breasts given their immense size. She pushed, and pulled, and before she knew it, she'd managed to rotate herself around so she was facing the door head-on, though the majority of her bosoms still lay behind her. When Blake returned, she was momentarily shocked to see Weiss had managed to maneuver the titanic mounds she'd had to literally un-bury herself from that morning, but recognized the pleading hunger in the heiress' face and outstretched arms and thus wasted not a moment more handing over the bowl of milk. Blake took a step back as Weiss guzzled the milk down, taking a moment to look her teammate up and down. From this angle, one could actually see Weiss' pajamas, her top somehow still intact despite the massive growth, a perfectly-cut hole in the top to let her bosoms through. Her enormous, room-spanning breasts were dragged/dragging behind her, tucked back behind each armpit like a bathtowel she had to keep up without her hands. Blake shook her head as Weiss finished the next bowl of milk, no longer sipping or drinking quietly but huge, loud gulps of milk, rivulets running down her cheeks and neck as her tilting of the bowl outpaced her drinking.

"More, please!" Weiss exclaimed as she stretched her arms towards Blake, trying to shorten the distance and time between her and more milk by every little bit possible. Blake had barely taken the bowl from Weiss when she began to pull forward, like she was trying to follow the six-breasted woman out of the room. She leaned forward, both feet planted behind her as she used all of her meager weight to pull on the huge wall of jiggly flesh behind her. Just as she was beginning to wish she had Myrtenaster on-hand to ice the floor enough she could just slide across, Weiss lurched forward as inertia finally yielded to her struggles. She heaved again, and again, each time only making a handful of inches of progress, but it was getting her closer to the door and thus closer to Ruby's milk, which her overfull stomach still yearned for.

When Blake finished milking Ruby again, she turned back to her room and jumped, startled by how close Weiss had gotten, her outstretched arms only a foot or so from the doorway. Even as she approached, Weiss was still pulling towards her, dried milk looking like white drool down her face as she grunted and strained against the drag of her own colossal breasts. Blake came up alongside the doorway, reaching one arm through the doorway and leaning as far over the threshold as her own breasts would allow.

Weiss pulled the bowl from Blake's grip so quickly she felt her claws leave scratches in the ceramic, the usually prim and proper aristocrat slurping the milk down with reckless abandon. Even though her own stomach was still sloshing full of Ruby's milk, Blake couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight of all the drips and dribbles going down Weiss' front.

Before Blake had even really taken the whole scene in, Weiss was through with the bowl, and instead of passing the bowl back to Blake, she tossed it over her shoulder, feeling it rebound off one breast and then the other until it clattered to the ground in the gap her dragging boobs created behind her back.

"Ruuuubyyyyy~" Weiss whined, sounding more flustered and desperate than the faunus had ever heard from a Schnee.

"W-weiss?" Ruby stammered, the hoarseness in her voice belying how much she'd been panting from the frequent milkings. 

"Ruby, I'm sorry, but I'm soooo thirsty... I, I need your milk!" Weiss grunted, still dragging herself towards the door. Ruby whimpered, trying to look over her shoulder to see her partner, but as always her massive rear was in the way.

"Weiss, are you sure... can't you just wait until morning?" Ruby asked, her face sore from all the blushing she'd already endured.

"_Please_, Ruby!" Weiss pleaded as she finally reached the doorway, getting her fingertips around the jamb and using her hands to help her drag her breasts even faster.

"Ohhh... okay, okay!" Ruby exclaimed, a rocking jiggle going back and forth over her tremendous ass breasts. "Er, girls? A little help, maybe?"

"Wight awayw, widduw thithter!" Came Yang's voice, snapped out of whatever daydream was occupying her thoughts (Processors?) at the moment. Blake nodded too, both girls coming around to Ruby's front and maneuvering themselves on either side of her shoulders.

"Th-thanks, girls..." Ruby squeaked, embarrassed and a tiny bit aroused as how much breastflesh was pressing on either cheek of her huge butt boobs. All she could do was bite her lip and plant her feet, pushing against her titanic rear as best she was able as her two teammates each mashed their plus-sized fronts against a cheek.

Ruby couldn't stifle her moan as her teammates sank into her ass-flesh, the pair leaning deeply into the huge, plush orbs before finally finding resistance. They pushed her butt one near-fall at a time, letting their weight shove Ruby's butt back until they were leaning too far forward, at which point they'd take a step, right themselves, and lean forward again, shoving each breast in turn or occasionally both in sync. They could hear (but not see, of course) Weiss' grunts of exertion as well, the two drawing closer with every passing second. Ruby gasped as two of Weiss' outstretched fingers brushed against her ottoman-sized nipple, and knew they were about to meet in the middle.

Weiss was all the way past the doorway by that point, managing several feet of her breasts through before the mass was too great and she got hopelessly stuck. But with the next heave of Yang and Blake, Weiss was able to get a whole handful of Ruby's pink, nubby flesh, which she grabbed on to- _hard_\- and attempted to pull towards herself. Ruby went weak in the knees, a howl devolving into a delighted gurgle as milk gushed from the nipple and Weiss eagerly drank it up. She'd never admit it, not out loud, but there was something so intensely erotic about Ruby's butt-breasts, so much moreso than Weiss' normally-placed ones no matter what the size, And even though, from what she could feel in the room behind her, her nipples were even larger than Ruby's, the fact that they were coming out of the black-and-red-headed woman made them irresistably alluring. With one final push from Blake and Yang, Ruby's nipple pressed all the way into Weiss, the young heiress no longer having to strain against the trailing masses of her own monstrous breasts to get at her prize.

Ruby began to shiver fitfully as Weiss got to work, only the poorly-repressed face of delight distinguishing her starts and shakes from some kind of seizure. While Yang had drank from Ruby, and Blake had stimulated her, Weiss was doing nothing short of making love to Ruby's enormous nipple, and she was doing a very, _very_ good job of it. With her front basically completely unobstructed, she was able to lift a leg up, burying her knee in the bottom of the nipple's main cleft and using it like an anchor as she stretched and squeezed the rest with her hands. She plunged her face into the center of Ruby's gigantic nipple, biting, licking, and teasing every inch of it she could, all the while drinking up the gushes of milk that were squirting out of her. It tasted like heaven, it felt like home, and smelled like love. Weiss was completely lost in the sensations as she tugged Ruby's giant nipple, twisting it clockwise and counter-clockwise like she was holding onto an oversized steering wheel and making her partner cry out in ever-more incoherent joy. Dimly, she was aware of a slight ache in her stomach, but she didn't care. Pain was a concern for after she'd gotten her fill of Ruby's delicious milk, and by Dust no force on Remnant was going to keep her from it.

So forceful and insistent was Weiss that as she pressed her face into the center of the largest cleft, her face actually slipped _inside_ it temporarily, causing her to pull back out, coughing and sputtering. No one was around to witness it, but had any of Weiss' teammates been able to see the look that crossed over Weiss' face at that moment, to a woman they would have regarded it as more ominous than even Yang at her most mischievous. Taking a deep breath, Weiss plunged her head into the enormous nipple, pushing and twisting her head until she felt her shoulders squish against the entrance to the tight, milk-filled passage. Weiss let her breath out, feeling the bubbles pass by her chin and cheeks as Ruby's escalating stimulation churned more and more milk from her enormous butt-breasts. All the had to do was open her mouth and relax her throat; in the cramped, mostly-blocked duct anywhere the creamy liquid could escape to it did. Weiss could feel her stomach pressing against her thighs as it distended larger and larger, like she was filling up a water balloon, but unfortunately her lungs didn't seem to have the limitless capacity her belly did and she was forced to pull herself free of her warm, milky cocoon of bliss.

Once out of the milk reservoir, Weiss found herself stumbling backwards, unable to right herself over her new and _far_ larger belly. She wound up stumbling all the way to the doorway, still crammed full of her own breastflesh, wedging herself into a semi-reclined position with an "Oof!"

Weiss sputtered briefly, not realizing just how waterlogged with milk she was as she tried to swallow enough to get a sentence's worth of air out.

"W-well, Ruby, I... uh... I thank you- _urrmp_\- for your, ah, provision, phoo..."

Weis listened for several seconds, her brow furrowing at the lack of response.

"Ruby?" She repeated. Even if Ruby was too embarrassed to speak or something there's bd _some_ noise coming from the hyperactive huntress.

"Wike, thee's wike, towtawwy gawn," Yang giggled, prompting Blake to look over from where she'd retreated away from the milk.

"Oh," She said, smirking. "Yeah, wow. Out like a light." Blake giggled. "You were too much for the poor girl."

"I-!" Weiss started to argue, but realizing she was completely soaked to the waist in her friend's breast milk... butt milk? She knew she didn't have a rhetorical leg to stand on.

"I think she's got the right idea," Blake continued after Weiss' sputtering. "I think the best thing to do right now is go to sleep, get past midnight, and hopefully we won't even remember any of this when we wake up tomorrow. As in, the actual tomorrow, not another today, and we'll all be back to normal." Yang giggled at that, but the other two huntresses hoped it was just her "normal" giggling and not some kind of grim portent.

"Youuuuu... are probably right," Weiss said, not even bothering to ask for a towel. "Here's to waking up normal, then.... Yang, can you get the lights, please?"

"Chyeah, towtawwy," Yang replied, her eyes flickering for a moment before the little suite went dark again.

"How did... Nevermind," Blake sighed. "I'll just find something from the wreckage of Ruby's bunk...

Weiss needed no such amenities; with surprising little effort she was able to wriggle her way down her cleavage, resting comfortably (If a tad warmly) in a cocoon of her own breastflesh, only her feet and a bit of her head sticking out either side. Normally such an absurd arrangement would be extremely difficult for Weiss to sleep in, but she was so overloaded with milk that she was almost dragged to sleep by the heavy sloshing weight in her midsection.

* * *

Weiss awoke in her bed to the sound of birds chirping.

In a bed, that was good.

That she wasn't overflowing. That was also good.

The birds chirping was the best, because yesterday morning (all _four_ of them) there had been no sounds of birds in the morning.

Weiss took a deep, relaxed breath, everything seeming like a nightmare finally fading to reality. Yes, she remembered the absurdly lewd story, the enormous breasts, the... milk... _thing_, but it was behind them now. And hopefully Blake learned a lesson about clicking mysterious links-

"Aaaaaaaa~!" Ruby's voice rang out from the next room. Weiss sat bolt upright in bed, only for the dreadful feeling of her breasts falling onto her lap to welcome her. Her eyes wide, she hadn't even finished drawing the breath in when Blake said what they were all thinking:

"Why haven't we changed all the way back?!?"


	2. Chapter 2

**RWBY Reacts, Part 2**

“Why haven’t we changed all the way back!?” Blake exclaimed, looking down on herself. Down her front were two pairs of breasts, each the size of a soccer ball, filling and straining her pajama top. To be sure, Blake was relieved; the previous night she’d had _eight_ breasts, and the largest of them were each as big as the entire rest of her torso. Yet it was still a far cry from the single pair of petite bosoms she’d had a week ago. At least the thick fur had disappeared from her arms and legs, sharp claws thankfully reverted to ordinary fingernails.

A long, low groan from above her told the Faunus she wasn’t alone in her incomplete reversion, though it was a good sign she couldn’t see any of Weiss’ endowments from the bunk below her. Stepping out into their shared room, Blake could just make out the Heiress’ head, palms pressed over her face as she sighed. Below her shoulders, Weiss’ body was completely obscured by a giant pair of breasts, somehow contained in her pajama top as they spilled over her sides and encroached on the edge of the mattress. The soft orbs spread down her front like rising dough overtaking its container, the exposed bottom curve of her breasts only stopping at her waist. This, too, was an improvement; the night before Weiss’ breasts had been so freakishly enormous that when Blake had woken up there was no light reaching her, Weiss’ breasts having grown so much that they had spilled over all sides of the bunk and right down to the floor, trapping Blake in a cocoon of breastmeat.

Blake heard a whine from the door separating their room, and went to check the residual damage of her other comrades. She opened the door and found Ruby crawling out of bed, “crawling” being the operative word since her pajama bottoms- somehow still fitting her- were filled with a giant pair of asscheeks, about the same size as Yang’s breasts, but even stranger because they were _also_ capped with fat, softball-sized nipples, tenting out the pajama bottoms fiercely.

“Darn these... these _things_!” Ruby whined. “We were supposed to turn back, right? That’s what the dumb story said, right?”

“That theemed to be the cathe,” A sultry, lispy voice came from Blake’s right. She turned to find Yang looking at her Scroll, long, painted nails tapping on the screen as she pursed a pair of fat, pouty lips that were so swollen they reached up to her nose and nearly down to her chin. Aside from the lips, Yang’s curves were decidedly pedestrian; though curvy and shapely by any normal perspective, they were downright petite compared to the monstrous T&A the other three huntresses possessed. Yang’s figure, however, was the _only_ part of her that had changed all the way back from her previously absurd form. The rest of her- literally from the bottoms of her feet to the top of her head- remained some kind of bio-mechanical amalgamation, like Penny was except even more intermixed. Her skin was mostly black, a finely-woven material like Kevlar, interspersed with gold-colored plates that kept certain parts of her rigid, like some odd mixture of clothing, armor, and body-paint, maintaining every womanly curve. There were small gaps in her joints, where the mechanical servos that replaced her tendons and ligaments needed the space to move about, and her face was lined with tiny channels, allowing for the firm kevlar material to slide around enough for human-like expressions. She blinked once as her eyes caught Blake’s, the long eyelashes fluttering above mechanical eyes that irised in and out like a camera lense as they focused on her. Even her hair was now synthetic, her luxuriant mane of blonde hair replaced with some kind of fiber-optic cable that sparkled even in the early-morning light.

“...Yang?” Blake ventured, “Are... Are you okay?”

“You bet!” she smiled, clasping a hand on her opposite bicep and flexing it. “All thythmeth nominal!”

“Thith... systems?” Blake asked.

“Yaaang...” Ruby said, finally getting to her feet, her enormous ass-cheeks all but brushing the ground. “How much of those... systems are, well, you?”

“Don’t worry, little thith,” Yang giggled. “I’m thtill twenty-five point theven oh three perthent organic by volume,” She said winking. “But whether it’th organic or thynthetic, my thythtemth are one hundred perthent thithterly!” Ruby and Blake shared a confused look, causing Yang to fold her arms under her bust.

“Theemth I’ll need to optimithe my thpeeth patternth. My lipth are no longer conduthive to punth...”

“Er...” Ruby started, at a bit of a loss. “So, uh, is Weiss-”

_WHUMPH!_

“Damn these stupid ridiculous overwight sacks of meat!”

“-Weiss is awake,” Ruby nodded, “So maybe we should figure out what went wrong. I mean, we had to have done _some_thing right, since we’re all smaller... relatively speaking...”

“Well, what did it say?” Blake asked, moving aside as Weiss grouched her way through the door so all four were in the same room.

“It was something about ‘everything should be back to normal’-”

“Thank you for reading the magic version of this story! Once completed, the effects will wear off after a day. We hope you enjoyed our latest effort!” Yang repeated.

“Wait, where did your lisp go??” Weiss demanded, looking over at Yang. The cyborg’s eyes, looked off to the side, the rest of her body frozen mid-motion as the other three looked at her.

“I... don’t know?” Yang offered, giving the impression her brow would be furrowed if she had a seam there to allow it. “That’th thwange...”

There was a light _smack_ heard as Weiss’s palm hit her forehead, the hyper-busty heiress groaning to herself.

“Okay, so, who’s got their-” Ruby started, once again interrupted by Yang.

“It’th right here,” She said, turning her scroll so the other three could read it.

“Wait, that’s- ack!” Blake exclaimed, throwing a hand out in front of the screen and turning her head. “Yang, don’t show us the story again!” She said, “Do you want us to get all weird again?!”

“It’th okay, Blake,” Yang said dismissively. “I can already thcroll all the way down to the bottom, tho whatever magic made uth read through it ith gone.”

“Nnngh... okay, but...” Blake said, hesitantly looking back towards Yang.

“‘Thanks so much for finishing this chapter, grab a friend and... continue on to the just-completed chapter two’??” Ruby, in her classic combination of fearlessness and recklessness, had leaned forward and just read the new, revised author’s note at the bottom.

“What??” Weiss demanded. “No, no, it said that was it yesterday!”

“Yesterday _morning_,” Blake sighed. “It’s... not uncommon for places like that to upload new stuff in the evenings...”

“So, so what are you saying?” Weiss asked. “That we reached the end like it said, but then...?”

“But then between the time we finished and the time the curse or whatever was supposed to wear off, it became _not_ the end.”

“Uhhhggghh...” Weis groaned, once again putting her face in her hands.

“...I vote we just make a break for it,” Ruby said after a few moments.

“Say what?” Blake asked.

“What do you mean, ‘a break’?” Weis followed up.

“I mean we’re all small enough to actually fit out the front door again,” Ruby began, “At least.. um... eventually,” She admitted, looking at Weiss’s enormous breasts with billiard-ball-sized nipples and thinking of her own hefty butt-boobs. “Er, but the point is, what if this magic or whatever is only works if we’re in here?”

“And what, pray tell, would we do once outside, in our pajamas, looking like this?” Weiss asked, an eyebrow cocked expectantly.

“Well hey, remember what happened when Blake went to the doctor?” Ruby asked. “He said he didn’t see anything wrong with her, even though she had, uh, extra equipment!”

“And then what?” Blake asked. “Even if people don’t notice, we sure can’t fight like this.”

“Well...”

“Yeah, I’d ethtimate like, a thirty perthent combat effectiveneth ath we are now,” Yang nodded, “and that’th only under the condithionth we don’t grow or change at all in the future.”

“Ugh, so you’re saying we _have_ to go through this whole mess again?” Weiss asked.

“To be fair,” Blake mumbled, “It’s not like anything we tried to get around it last time helped any... Maybe best to just skip the futile avoidance and just get through it quickly...” Weiss leaned back against the wall, bracing an elbow atop each humongous beast as she held her forehead in her hands.

“...Fine,” She sighed out, “Let’s just get it done. I can’t wait to go back to just worrying about being torn apart by grimm and evil witches...”

The quartet of transformed women situated themselves as best they could, those still able to use chairs sitting in them and Ruby kneeling over her mattress.

“All right,” Yang declared, “everyone get your thcrollth out.” The other huntresses did as commanded, and were surprised to see a small smiling caricature of Yang’s sultry cybernetic face bobbing side to side next to a progress bar.

“Yang, what’s-?” Ruby started, gasping as she looked to her sister and saw the blonde’s eyes spinning in their sockets, a light in the pupil creating two small circles of whirling blue light as the computer-assisted brain did... something.

Text popped up over the progress bar, blinking every other second. _Syncing... Syncing... Syncing... Get to the lifeboats, Lol!... Syncing... Syncing..._

After several more seconds and two more puns, “completed!” flashed over their scrolls and their screens showed the end of the accursed story, along with four little caricatures of the huntresses, Yang’s just like on the previous screen and one each with simplified representations of Weiss, Ruby, and Blake.

“Okay!” Yang said, seeming to snap out of her trance as her pupils re-set to the centers of her eyes. “Thith will let everyone thee where everyone elth ith reading, tho no lothing time cathing up with each other!”

“Hooray,” Weiss said sardonically.

“Well, uh, I-I guess I’ll start,” Ruby said, getting as comfortable as she could with her drooping ass-breasts and tapping on the link to “Part 2” :

The cold wind ran through the forest to cover the entire forest in a chilly blanket. Trees and plants swayed under the winds push. And the cold moonlight only made the forest feel colder than it already was. Leaving the forest with a light mystic blue glow.

“Oh, thank heavens, we’re out of that dungeon,” Weiss sighed.

Currently, a group of four were walking through the forest up in the rising forest slopes, up into the u-shaped ridge line. To the left and the right of the group were the tall mountains that made the relatively small area of the already massive forest feel tiny in comparison.

A slightly pale skined woman in her twenties with long black hair led the other three through the forest. Her long straight hair was waist deep and just barely touched her two beach ball sized booty while swaying side to side and gently lifted off her clothes in the wind. Her eyes from side to side. The cat like pupils took in as much of the light as possible for the amber eyed woman.

“Oh, no,” Blake whispered. “_Please_ do not tell me this is supposed to be me...”

“Do you want the ackthual thtatithtic pwoabiwity?” Yang chuckled.

“And really, waist ‘_deep_’ hair? Who talks like that?” Weiss added, shaking her head and sighing as Ruby continued.

With each step, her large ass swayed a bit. She stopped walking for her clothes and cat ears to twitch. On the top of her head, the two black cat ears came out of her skull and protruded out between her hair.

“Please not me, please not me, please not me...”

The woman wore black skin-tight pants that huged her every curve of her long legs and white hips. Her pants were held in place by a white belt with some gold trim. She had a pair of gold trimmed black thigh-high healed shoes. Covering her upper body was a sleeveless crop top shirt that went no farther than the bottom of her breasts.

Layered over the shirt she had on a diagonal belt that went from her top left shoulder to her right hip. And on her right hip, she had a sheathed black katana weapon. On her top most layer was a white trench coat that reached to her knees.

“Please please please please please...”

“Blake.” The woman called to her.

There was a long, tired groan as Blake put her face in her hands, shaking her head.

“...Get used to it,” Weiss muttered, though she was sympathetic to whoever was featured in this barely-literate pervert’s cursed ramblings...

“The location we are looking for should be on the mountain side.” She reminded.

A brown head woman of the same age stepped up to walk beside her. The woman’s gray eyes gazed into the amber eyes.

“Brown _head_?”

“Shh.”

“Ilia,” Blake nodded as she said the woman’s name.

Blake squeaked in embarrassment, but Weiss burst out into actual laughter.

“‘As she said the woman’s name’? Right, because ‘Ilia’ can be used in any other conceivable context!”

“Blake...” Ruby started.

“Like, is she going to Ilia her friend? Does her friend look Ilia a lot?”

“Blake,” Ruby repeated, but the young heiress seemed to be on a roll.

“Ilia the preposition! Ilia the adverb!” Weiss exclaimed, laughing. “What kind of moron-”

“Weiss!” Ruby yelled, putting her diaphragm into it. The loud noise startled the huge-breasted girl out of her merriment, and looked over to see Ruby frowning severely at her.

“I know it’s bad, but... The more you make fun of the writing- even if it _is_ bad- the longer we have to stay like... well, this,” She said, gesturing with the hand holding her Scroll around the room.

“...You’re right,” Weiss sighed after a pause. “I guess it was just.. something else to focus on...” The white-haired girl’s shoulders slumped. “I’ll be quiet.”

“You don’t need to be _silent_,” Blake added, “Just... easy on the interruptions.” Blake nodded, and Ruby continued reading the cursed story aloud.

Ilia was a woman whose body had some small but flowing curves. Like her friend, she had a small chest but a much bigger rear. Granted it was only 3/4th the size of Blake’s. Ilia had naturally tanned skin and wore a brown long sleeve shirt. With rolled up sleeves to her elbows. Over that she had on a black utility vest with gold colored zippers and pocket linings which held all her weapon ammo.

Covering the waist down she had some short black shorts with a gray belt. And she wore some brown steel toed boots. As well as a set of black fingerless gloves that helped protect her hands.

“Do you have any exact location for us to be looking for?” Blake looked at her life-long friend.

“It’s going to be on our left before the cliff sides curve heavily.” Ilia pointed off to the side.

“Why are we trying to break this monster out?” A red head from behind the two asked. His voice was filled with annoyance.

“Shut it, Rowan.” The second male hissed at him.

Rowan had a red head with spiked hair bangs. His dark emerald eyes gazed over at the others. Currently, he was wearing a dark red shirt with a black jacket layered over it. His jacket had a gold colored zipper and edging along the sleeves and pockets. Resting on his hips was a custom black and gold double barrel shot gun. Its grip was made from black wood.

He wore black jeans and a golden colored belt. His black boots had a gold lining that separated the soles. He turned his head to look over at the other boy. “Fuck off Radian.” He hissed at the lightening themed young male.

Radian was a pasty white boy with electric blue eyes that held paled lightning bolts in the iris of his eyes. His blue hair was styled wildly just like an anime character. While most of his hair, except his bangs, was short. Somehow his bangs were shaped like lightning bolts. Two bolts went straight over his forehead to each side of his face. Then two more on each side of his face ran down to his chin.

“...Is this ringing any bells for anyone?” Ruby asked, brow furrowing as she looked up at the others.

“Thoth nameth have never crothhed my eyeth or earrth,” Yang replied, shaking her head.

“Me neither,” Blake added, and Weiss’ denial made it unanimous.

“I do hope they’re not real people off somewhere getting affected by this curse as well...” Weiss said.

“Maybe they’re just made up,” Blake offered. “Really not uncommon for stories like this... not that, uh, I have a lot of experience or anything...” She added, blushing. Ruby suppressed a chortle and continued.

“Radian was currently wearing his armored clothes when out hunting or traveling. Under all his clothes, excluding underwear. He had a very thin but diamond strong metal mesh that was still very flexible. Over that, he had on some light blue shorts which hugged his waist and legs fairly tightly. They reached down to his knees, around his waist was a white belt.

He had a form fitting shirt of the same color as his shorts and a black utility vest layered over that with silver zippers and accents. Covering his hands was some thin yet strong biker like combat gloves. Under each finger and on his palm of the white gloves were some silver grip texture.

Radian also had on some white and electric blue combat boots. It was mostly electric blue with some lighter blue lightning patterns all over them, but the soles and the accents were white. “We aren’t just trying to break it out. We heard that Ruby Rose might be there too.”

The neko nodded as she glanced back at the boy. “Right. If she is there, we need to break her out. If not, we still need to at least investigate it.”

Radian turned back to look at the older woman. “Shouldn’t we start looking by the cliff sides?”

The two-woman looked back at him and glanced at each other. Blake turned around and nodded. “Might as well.” She admitted.

Later after a while of searching, they all came across a cave in the side of the mountain. _‘Is this it?_’ Blake thought.

“Think this is what we are looking for?” Asked Radian.

Rowan sighed as he kicked a rock. “This is too weird. Why would it just be open and not guarded?” Everyone looked at the boy. He shrugged, “Well I thought she was hiding this monster.” He supplied his opinion.

“We went over this. Many times, already.” Blake rolled her eyes. “We could use the monster Salem wants to hide as our friend.”

“Right…” Rowan’s sarcastic tone replied. “And we will just magically befriend it.” He held up open hands.

“Shut up Rowan.” Radian once again smacked the guy up the back of his head. “Come on. Let’s go.” He requested.

Blake nodded and started to lead her team into the cave. But as they began to enter, they heard a screech.

The screeching of the Grimm Deathstalker sent chills down the team’s spines. Red eyes pierced through the black was that filled the cave.

“Son of a bitch.” Muttered Rowan. He pulled out his shotgun while the rest of the team did the same.

“We just need to get past it,” Blake ordered. “Killing it is secondary.” She received nods from the rest.

The four split into pairs of two, bolting around the Deathstalker. Blake unsheathed Gambol Shroud to toss it with its line attached into the ceiling. She jumped into the air and swung around the beast while she ran on the wall.

Ilia pulled out her whip to grab the scorpion’s claw. She pulled its claw at it to make the creature instinctively pull back. This made Ilia lunched over the beast’s arm. Rowan smirked and better to the side.

When its tail swung at the boy, it scrapped the ceiling. Making it crack and some boulders fall to the ground. Both pelting the scorpion and almost hitting the others.

Radian sighed as he dodged sideways to avoid falling rock. He summersaulted into the cave wall, pressing his feet onto the way to launch himself back off it. He did a frontwards flip in the air to land behind the Deathstalker. Instantly he heard a hiss and saw a pair of blood red snake eyes.

“Shit.” He gulped. He then called out. “Heads up! We got a Grimm snake!” He yelled before he jumped to the side to dodge a lunging attack.

Blake’s eyes widened as she saw the huge black snake. She spun her hips to swing her legs around. She grunted as she landed a spinning kick into the Grimm’s head as it turned around to strike at Radian. The instant the head smashed into the wall, the entire wall cracked. A figure shot up over the ceiling with a huge rumbling filling the cave.

The cat woman pulled her weapon out of the ceiling as she landed on the ground. As she landed on her feet, sliding and spinning around.

Her eyes narrowed as the ceiling began to crumble to the ground. She slid her eyes to the side to see Rowan somersaulting past her in the air. He then landed without injury onto his knees. She sighed right as Ilia landed right next to her.

“This sucks.” Ilia breathed as the rocks fell from the ceiling to crush the Grimm. Creating black smoking dust rise into the air.

Once the dust settled their eyes widened at the sight of the cave in. Rocks filled up the entire passage. _‘Shit. There goes our escape route.’ _Blake’s eyes took in the sight.

“Well isn’t this just great?” Rowan yelled. _‘What fucking bullshit.’ _He thought as he bitched to himself. “Now we are trapped. So, are you now seeing why this was a dumbass idea fearless leader?” He spat venom at Blake. “I can’t see like you Faunus in the dark.”

Radian reached into his pockets and fiddled around to pull out some blue and white glasses. He slipped them on and watches the entire place light up. _‘Good. These still work.’ _He thought. He looked down and pulled out some red set. He grabbed Rowan’s shoulder.

“Damn!” He jolted in place.

“Put these on dumbass.”

“Jackass.”

The woman rolled their eyes as they looked at each other with a deadpanned face. Ilia shook her head. “Alright quit it, ladies.”

Blake laughed at her friend’s comment much to the male’s dismay. “That is not funny.” Rowan snaps. “Also, while I am thinking of it. How do you expect to get out?” He made a hand gesture as he did so.

“We will find a way out,” Blake dipped her head. She gestured to the cave in. “We can still breathe and there is a breeze in here.” Her cat ears twitched. She shifted and turned to look off into the dark tunnel. “Don’t you trust me, Rowan?” She asked.

Sighed, he looked down for a bit. “Yes.” He looked back up at her. “I do. It’s just sometimes what you do makes me very confused and a bit ticked.” He pinched his nose as he said. “I joined you to help avenger, my sister. And this doesn’t seem to be helping me do that.”

Walking up to him, Blake softly smiled. “I know you did, and we will. You can trust me on this. We are here to find Ruby Rose and break her out. if the rumor is true then we can save her.”

Rowan sighed and looked away for a bit. Blake backed up and turned around to walk a bit farther into the cave. “Come on. Let’s look around. If push comes to shove, we can force our way out the rocks.”

Radian smiled as he walked closer to her. “Come on. Lets just go already. Enough talking.” He grinned. He walked past Blake and the rest to start walking through the halls. The others glanced at one another and nodded.

“Uh-oh,” Blake suddenly said.

“What?” Ruby asked, looking up from her scroll. “What’s the matter?”

“The text runs out in a little bit,” The faunus replied.

“Of course, you can’t skip ahead,” Weiss said. “It was like that last time, too.”

“No, I know, but I’ve been watching, the bottom hasn’t extended in a couple paragraphs.”

“That’s... unusual,” Weiss agreed.

“Up to now, the wordth alwayth thtayed around thevwn hundred and fifty characterth aheas of where we were reading,” Yang said. “But now there are only three hundred and forty-theven ahead of where Ruby thtopped.”

“Maybe it’s already the end of the chapter?” Ruby offered.

“Like our luck would ever be that good...” Weiss mumbled. “Let’s just continue, shall we? Or do you need to switch, Ruby?”

“No, no, I’m fine,” The breast-backsided leader said, shaking her head and continuing.

Then they all walked togather through the caves with Blake leading them. Radian kept looking around the cave taking in the sights. Rowan was nervous as they walked through the caves. Finally, after walking a bit they came to a side path. Deciding to take it they all walked down the side path. The four stopped at the sight they saw before them.

“...And that’s it,” Ruby said, scrolling down and finding nothing but empty space.

“Tsk, what now?” Weiss grumbled, scrolling up and down through the story, looking for some kind of clue.

“Is there something we’re not doing right?” Blake wondered. “It’s not like they gave instructions...”

“Well...” Yang offered, “there wath one rule...” 

“What was that?”

“‘Grab a friend’.”

“What?!” Ruby exclaimed. “That’s ridiculous! No one’s better friends than we are! We’re like, super-_duper_ besties!”

“Maybe... It has to be _new_ friends?” Blake asked.

“Wh- well where are we supposed to find those all the way out here?” Ruby asked. “We’re spread out over half of Remnant!”

_‘I wish I could ask Winter what to do,’_ Weiss thought. _She always seems to know what to do..._

Ruby sighed, also lost in thought. Eventually her mind wandered over to the friends she’d lost, especially Penny Pollendina. _Penny never felt down about anything,_ Ruby thought, _If only I could have that kind of endless cheer..._

* * *

There was nothing to be done for the rest of the day. No one could come up with a good idea of where to go besides “away” , and with no more text appearing, they were kind of stuck, just having to wait for the night and whatever changes might come with the morning.

“Nnngh... Where...?” Ruby groaned as she woke up, her feet dangling awkwardly off her huge boob-butcheeks. She was lying on her back, but stiffly, her bed warped and unfamiliar from what she was used to. It was tough, like she was lying right on...

Ruby gasped as she recognized the high vaulted ceilings, the banners hung on the walls, the buttressed skylights. It felt as though it’d been forever since she’d seen them, even though it had been less than a handful of years.

She was back at Beacon Academy.

Ruby scrambled to her feet, as ludicrous and unwieldy as it was with her obscenely-sized and overly-sensitive donk, and even felt some odd new weights pressing against her face and shoulders. Finally heaving herself upright, she windmilled her arms for balance before finding her equilibrium.

“Whoa...” She breathed as she looked around, seeing the ruins of Beacon around her. This was the same grand hall they’d had a food fight with team JNPR in, the same grand hall they’d slept in their first night. In face, as she turned around to check on her companions, Ruby realized they were all in the same relative positions as back then!

“Girls! Girls, wake up, something’s gone weird again!” She called up, rousing her three companions- except possibly for Yang, she didn’t seem to have had her eyes closed?- from their transposed slumber.

Yang sprang to her feet, still in the same cybernetic bimbo-body, but with her curves once again expanded, ass and breasts close to beachball-sized and featuring stiff, prominent nipples, like some kind of tacky ornament bolted to her artificial bosom. Her fat, pursed lips stretched into a smile as she looked around the room.

“Beacon, huh?” She asked in her robotic voice. “Lookth like wr’re back home on the thtrange!”

Ruby didn’t have time to critique Yang’s latest bad pun as her eyes fell on a slowly stirring Blake, a gasp escaping her as she noticed her friend’s newest change.

“Wh.. why’s it- my eyes!” The fauntus exclaimed, propped up on one elbow while she cupped her other hand over her face. “I can’t- girls, I can’t see!” She continued, rubbing her face as she struggled to a sitting position. “What’s- get it off!”

Ruby could only shake her head slowly, not knowing what to do or say. For all of Blake’s rubbing and pawing at her face, there was no obstruction to get rid of. What Ruby could see, that Blake obviously couldn’t, was that _she no longer had eyes_. From her nose to her hairline, there was just blank skin, like an extra-large forehead.

“B-b-blake,” Weiss stammered from behind Ruby, her mouth dropped open, “You- you’re eyes, they’re... gone.”

“What?!” Blake exclaimed, turning her head towards her partner. “No they’re not!”

The three other huntresses shared a look, as they could all see the blank flesh on the Faunus’ face. Was it some sort of illusion or something...?

“Look, just... someone get whatever this is off my face, I can barely see through it.” 

“Barely...?” Ruby echoer, her brow furrowing. She went up to her friend, waving her hand in front of Blake’s face. “Can you see my hand?”

“No... but I can see you, if you’re the one who just walked in front of me.”

“Can... Can you feel this?” Ruby asked, gently touching Blake’s head where her eyes should be.

“Yeah... you’re touching my head, right?”

“Uh-huh...”

“Weird, I can feel your fingertip, but there’s not anything between it and my skin, right?”

“Right,” Ruby nodded.

“So what’s this thing over my eyes?” the Faunus demanded.

“Well... what’s it look like?” Ruby asked, scratching her head.

“It’s... dark?” Blake answered, a bit sardonic. “It’s a blindfold.”

“...But you can see through it?” Weiss asked, having apparently woken up sometime in the commotion. Ruby spared a look back, but didn’t see anything newly wrong with the heiress aside from the gigantic breasts.

“Yeah, if I cross my eyes I can kinda see through it, but just a little. Only light and dark, really.”

“So it’s... darker on the sides and lighter in the middle?” Ruby continued, tilting her head to the side. Blake’s eyeless head just nodded. “And you can see me?” She pressed, stepping from side to side.

“Yeah, if you’re the one bouncing back and forth.”

“Okay, so, don’t move...” the young leader said, bending down towards her multi-breasted comrade. She flushed at feeling her skirt ride up over her butt-breasts, but bit her lip and concentrated in front of herself, reaching towards Blake’s front and grabbing the round brass button holding her uniform’s blazer together. With a simple twist of her fingers, the overstuffed blazed opened up, Blake’s six huge breasts bouncing free in the uniform’s blouse.

“Hey, what was that?” Blake asked, looking around excitedly. I can see through it a lot better now!”

Ruby looked over her shoulder at Weiss, then to the other side at Yang, sucking an embarrassed breath through her teeth. She reached back to Blake’s chest, this time to her blouse, and undid the top button.

“Wait, what are you doing now?” Blake asked, reaching her hands up to her neck as Ruby undid the second button.

“Just- hey! I told you not to move!” Ruby said, her face burning.

“It feels like you’re taking off my shirt!” Blake retorted.

“Well, I am!” Ruby said, getting the third button undone and wrenching Blake’s top down off her upper pair of breasts.

A trio of gasps- Yang remained robotically stoic- echoed through the hall as Blake’s eyesight finally became unobstructed, realizing as Weiss and Ruby saw that while Blake still had eyes, they now resided _inside _her topmost nipples! Much like her other nipples, the new pair of eyes were bigger than normal to “fit” their fleshy sockets, the yellow discs of her irises darting around now that they weren’t being compressed by her clothes.

“W-wait, no, this can’t, this can’t be right,” Blake stammered as she looked around, her head fruitlessly turning this way and that until she put her shoulders into it, her eyesight bobbing up and down as her breasts jiggled atop the pair beneath them. “Oh dust, it is...” She whined, grabbing her breasts in her hands and bushing them to “look” around, Ruby flinching as the nipples pinched shut in an obscene “blink” .

“I- are they okay? Do they hurt?”

“No... I just can’t believe... Ugh! That damn story!” Blake exclaimed, pounding her fist onto the bedrolls beneath her. Frowning, she got to her feet, arms held to the sides to keep her balance.

“This is ridiculous...” She muttered as she finally found her equilibrium. She ran a hand from her face down to her chin, under the curve of her neck and along the crest of her right breast until it nudged the areola of her nipple-socket, Blake flinching as it caused her vision to judder slightly. She shook her head, pausing briefly- likely to process the fact that shaking her head no longer had any impact on her vision- before turning to the others.

“Well, Yang’s obvious, and so are yours, Ruby... Weiss, what happened to you? You’re... still the same size, up there, and I doubt any of us got away unscathed...”

Weiss looked away for a moment, then sighed and raised her arms from out behind her huge breasts. There wasn’t the outburst of gasps like Blake’s revelation, just a collection of confused and worried head tilts. Weiss’s arms, starting at the elbows, looked like they’d had a dozen pounds of fat added to them, each. Rounded and doughy, there was a definite sag in the limb: as they got more and more vertical, the excess weight fell over and eventually nearly entirely covered her elbow. Her hands were different, too, paler, almost chalky, but with a rougher-looking texture and a kind of... weakness to them.

“All right, enough show and tell,” Weiss said, laying her jiggly arms ms atop her breasts. “Let’s keep going as far as whatever perverted force will let us.”

“Are... Are you sure?” Ruby asked, looking from Weiss to Blake. “You girls are okay?”

“Pretty far from ‘okay’,” Blake said over the sound of Weiss scoffing, “but nothing we can do about it from here...”

“It doethn’t appeaw we can do mmuch abowt it hewe, either...” Yang said, looking at her Scroll. “Thew’th no new pathageth.”

Weiss just moaned and put her head down into her cleavage.

“You think it’s the friend thing?” Blake asked, turning herself slowly to to take in the ruined hall with her new eyes.

“But we’re already-”

“Best friends, yes,” Blake continued, echoing Ruby’s anticipated answer, “But since we all started reading it at the same time, maybe it doesn’t count.”

“So if we don’t count...” Ruby started, staring at the floor and trying to ignore the big fleshy earlobes she now sported bouncing against her cheeks. The room was silent for a moment each girl preoccupied with their thoughts but only their leader actually thinking about the solution to their problem.

“We... we... need to go make some new friends!” Ruby exclaimed, eyes brightening.

Her revelation did not bring about the burst of clamorous activity she was expecting; indeed, the room remained silent. The only noticeable difference was every head turned to face the boob-assed girl (Followed shortly by Blake’s body turning towards her).

“Are- Are you kidding?!” Weiss exclaimed. “‘Make new friends’? Here? With _these_?”

“Yang’s right, Ruby,” Blake admitted. “Even if we _could_ find anyone here, we’d probably scare them off...” 

“Argh, you’re right, but...” Ruby started, pulling her hands down her face (And knocking her hanging earlobes, which felt strange) before moving them to her hops. “But what else are we going to do? Just sit here?” 

“I can calcuwate thirteen thouthand, thix hundwed and twenty-thwee opthionth bathed on uor cuwwent thtatutheth,” Yang lisped out in her echoing, robotic voice, causing the others to look at her wide-eyed. “..But none of them theem to have good oddth of enhanthing our thituathion any.” A sigh and a duet of forehead slaps met the airheaded cyborg, but nothing else came forward.

“Then it’s settled. We’ll get into pairs and search for... well, anyone, but hopefully what would count as ‘friends’ for the stupid story-teller. Blake, you go with Yang, since she can see well enough for both of you. Weiss, you’re with me, because we can keep close without, ahhh... bumping.”

“...Fine,” Weiss sighed, working herself up onto her feet. “So where do we look, then?”

“Well, if this really IS Beacon, or at least an accurate copy of it, then we should be able to get through it pretty quickly. You girls take the ground floor dorms, the cafeteria, and the lecture halls. Weiss and I will take the upstairs dorms, the gym, and the outdoor training area.”

“A-all right,” Blake said, turning around while bending forward to see the floor. “Oh, there’s- should I even bother bringing Gambol Shroud?” She asked, a depressive tone seeping into her voice.

“I’m bringing Crescent Rose,” Ruby replied. Even when things are weird, I can still rely on her to be a good shot.”

“Yeah, but you can still aim with your face.”

“We should _all_ bring our weapons,” Weiss said, though her grip on Myrtenaster’s hilt looked decidedly limp. “Whatever else I’m ready to do to get this over with, dying is _not_ among them.”

“Right,” Ruby nodded. “No dying! That’s an order!”

* * *

“So.. why did you give us the upper dorms, and Blake and Yang the lower dorms?” Weiss asked as they headed towards their old room. “Wouldn’t it have been better to just give one team all the dorms?”

“Well, yeah, but... Well...” Ruby hemmed and hawwed, her search for the right words to put her reasons into interrupted with every lean of her head that caused her big earlobes to brush her jaw and shoulders. “It, uh... Might’ve had something to do with... terrain issues...?” She asked, regarding her friend with a simpering look, silently pleading with her to not press the issue.

“...It has to do with their changes, doesn’t it?” Weiss asked. Ruby cringed and sighed, looking down her front

“It’s just... With no power, there’s no elevators, and Blake can’t really go up stairs without, well... kneeing herself.”

“I can _promise_ you she’s not alone in that,” Weiss grumbled.

“Without getting seasick? Ruby added. Weiss blinked, thinking back over her bouncing, jiggling ascent up only a single flight of stairs, imagined if her eyesight were tied to the front of her massive breasts, and blanched.

“That poor thing,” Weiss said, shaking her head. “She’s right, you know- how could she fight like that? How could ANYONE?”

“Weiss?!” came a voice from down the hall, though no one could be seen in the hallway. “Weiss, is that you??”

The middle Schnee sibling jerked to a halt, her features dropping so fast one would be forgiven for thinking they’d keep going off her face and onto the floor.

“Oh no,” she breathed, taking a step back at the familiar voice. “It _can’t_ be.” 

“Weiss, I know your voice!” Winter Schnee said as she stepped out of one of the dorm rooms and into the hallways, looking down the hall away from the girls before her head whipped back the other direction, her normally severe-looking eyebrows shooting up her head momentarily.

“Ruby? What- How did you get here?” Winter asked, walking down the hallway towards her, a perfect military cadence to the clomping of her thigh-high boots’ heels. “Where’s Weiss? I heard her voice, did you? And what are you hiding behind you?”

“Don’t tell her I’m here!” What Ruby was hiding behind her was Weiss, crouched down to hide behind Ruby, staring straight into the warm depth of the team leader’s butt-breast cleavage.

Something about the position, Ruby’s bold-red, teacup-sized nipples right there, consuming her peripheral vision while the inviting ass-cleavage begged for her face, was leaving Weiss with a sheen of sweat far beyond simple nervousness could explain.

“What do you suggest?” Ruby hissed back out the side of her mouth. _Okay, act natural..._ “Ha ha, hi Winter! I don’t really know where we are either! I mean, it looks like Beacon, obviously, of course I’d know where I went to school, ha ha, but I just just kinda.. _appeared_ here, isn’t that crazy?” Winter slowed down, her eyebrows falling to their usual intense scrutinizing position.

“Ruby... what do you have behind you?” She asked, hand hovering by her saber’s scabbard. “Are you- it looks like you’re hiding something under your skirt...?”

“Haha! That’s actually a funny story, which I don’t really have time to tell you right now, haha... ha...” Ruby started to back away from Winter, the first movement catching Weis by surprise and burying her in her butt-cleavage for a moment before she got the hint and started crawling backwards as best her massive bosoms would allow.

“Ruby...” the eldest Schnee started, but stopped herself short. Ruby even entertained a notion Winter would let them escape, but Winter held her hand out in front of her and swept it around in a few precise motions.

“Ruby, behind-!” Weiss hissed, but the warning came too late. Ruby shrieked as two cold, metal-clad hands grabbed her ass-breasts- by the huge, sensitive nipples!- and hoisted her into the air, Weis falling forward the short distance her huge breasts allowed from the squatted position she was in. Winter was already on her way towards the pair, saber sliding out of its scabbard, but stopped short when Ruby’s skirt fell over her back, exposing just what the strange object she’d willed the summoned Arma Gigas to grab. Even the cool and collected military specialist’s jaw dropped when she saw a pair of bright red nipples being squeezed in the spectral knight’s hands, connected to an enormous set of bosoms... connected to Ruby’s backside?!

“Aaaaaahhhh!” she cried out, flailing her arms and legs. Something- milk, the answer both obvious and absurd- was now squirting out of the fat nipples, Ruby’s hanging bounce like some sort of inverted pressure forcing the liquid to spray past the knight’s grip. “Stop stop stop leggo uncle uncle uncle tet go let go let-” 

The sight was so bizarre, so obscene, that Winter actually fulfilled the girl’s request unintentionally; her concentration cracked under the deluge of questions regarding the current scene in front of her and the spectral knight faded from existence, dropping Ruby to the floor- and partially on top of her younger sister, who had frozen- no pun intended- upon Ruby getting lifted up in the air.

“Ack!”

“Ruby, you-!” Weiss started, squirming herself out from under her friend. Ruby just lay on the ground, groaning and twitching intermittently as her ass-nipples spurted tiny gouts of cream out onto the floor. Ruby’s antics here enough to get an eye-roll from the heiress, until she remembered why she was down on the ground to begin with. She tensed up, but Winter was upon the two of them before she could react.

“Weiss?” She asked, dumbfounded. “Is that- how did- what happened to you?!”

“Oh... you know, just a late bloomer...” She replied, inwardly cringing even as the words came out of her mouth.

“...So do you not know, or are you afraid to tell me?” Winter replied, putting her hands on her hips after returning her sword to its scabbard.

“...A little of both?” Weiss finally replied, nervously adjusting her uniform. Though it fit her- barely- and covered up her nipples- again, barely- Weiss was still mortified to be seen in front of her sister with a pair of bosoms that probably weighed as much together as Winter did herself.

“...But... you didn’t intentionally do this to yourself.”

“No! Of course not!” Weiss exclaimed. “You think any of us would get such freakish changes without thinking it through?”

Winter’s eyes reflexively flicked down to the moaning pile on the floor.

“Well okay, but _me_?!” Winter considered her sister for a moment, nodding. No, even if it was a rushed decision, Weiss wouldn’t have gone for something like... _this_.

“So, any idea where we are?” Winter asked, folding her arms over her modest bust. As ridiculous as they looked on the girl’s small frame, something about the knockers dominating her sister’s front twinged a kind of primordial jealousy in her, small, tiny, stuffed in the far back of her mind with other girly things like frilly dresses and tea parties. But it was there, small and distant as it was, and Winter internally chastised herself for the thought.

“Well, it _appears_ to be Beacon Academy,” Weiss started, “But there’s no sign of Grimm... or anything else. You’re the first person we’ve seen since we arrived.”

“When was that?” Winter asked. “And who all is ‘we’? Just the two of you?”

“Yesterday,” Weiss replied, shaking her head. “And no, our whole team is here. We split up to look for others.”

“Well, you found one,” Winter sighed, looking up and down the hallway, “So now what? My emergency beacon doesn’t seem to be able to broadcast, my scroll is... useless, and the building in general just feels... off.”

“You’re certainly correct on that...” Weiss said, looking down at Ruby. “...I think she might need a few minutes. “I can tell you for sure, these things are... sensitive.”

* * *

“You dowing okay, Bwake?” Yang lisped as the two huntresses made their way through the desolate cafeteria. She could identify the precise table Weiss and her had played [GAME NAME] during the summer of their first year, and even the advanced circuitry in the cyborg’s body had to slow down for a wistful moment.

“Y-yeah, I suppose...” The faunus said, though her steps were slow and hesitant. Having her eyes a good foot lower and two feet ahead of where they’d been the previous morning was still disorienting, but at least she was slowly getting used to the continuous sway and bob of her viewpoint. She could look up easily enough, but to look down she had to bend at the waist, letting her huge breasts actually hang forward some. It was very discomforting and very scary, but the sheer weirdness of it was enough to keep her mind in a quasi-stable place.

_What are we even searching for, though?_ Blake thought. _Even if we find someone, what’s the possibility that they’d be so foolhardy and naive to look at us and agree to read something we gave them?_

A dainty but excited gasp drew both their heads to the side of the room, followed quickly by Blake’s breasts, her reflexes for looking at things still largely centered on her head. There in a side-chamber was a delighted face with green eyes and red hair, the face of a ghost, but all too solid.

“Sal-u-tations, friends!” Penny Polledena said, looking a far sight better than she did the last time either huntress had seen her, which was dead from being ripped to pieces on the Vytal Festival arena floor.

“P-penny...?” Blake breathed.

“You’ve been weaththembewed,” Yang stated, the blue lights in her eyes whirring around.

“Indeed I have, friend Yang!” Penny said, jogging up to hug what of the cyborg’s huge bust she could. “Goodness, it seems like you’re now seventy-four point two nine six percent mechanical!”

“Point two nine theven,” Blake corrected.

“Oh! Well... I shall keep that a secret between us girls!” 

Yang laughed, which was an odd sound given her big lips and lisp. Penny didn’t laugh- Blake didn’t know if the robot girl even _could_ laugh- but seemed to be enjoying whatever joke the two just shared.

“Um...” Blake cut in, embarrassed and awkward, not least of reasons being her top pair of breasts were exposed to the air. Even if that WAS where her eyes were now, it was still wrong to have everything so... exposed!

“Oh yes, hello friend Blake!” Penny said, turning away from Yang’s enormous orbs. To Blake’s surprise, Penny made direct eye-contact with her, apparently surmising the faunus’ condition instantly and coming in for a gentle hug, which made the hairs on the faunus’ neck bristle.

“Uh, h-hi,” Blake said, putting her hands up by her sides and realizing it was pointless to do so. Given the size of her six breasts, someone would have to push through a great amount of far more resilient flesh before her hands would actually halt anything.

“It is so nice to see you again!” Penny beamed. “Do you have any idea where we are?”

“Uhm... no,” Blake admitted.

“Neither do I!” the robot-girl replied, still managing to sound chipper. “This appears to be Beacon Academy, but for some reason my geo-locational sensors are providing me with no corroborating data!”

“...Riiiiight... So, ah, we’re looking for anyone else we can find, do you... want to come with us?”

“Are you looking for your friends?” Penny asked with a small gasp.

“Well, hopefully they’re friend_ly_...”

“If they’re not, I can just obliterate them!” Penny exclaimed, with the same relentless cheerfulness. “After all, I’m combat ready!” she added, giving a sharp salute. Blake looked to Yang- again with her head first before her eyes caught up- for any sort of help dealing with the girl, but Yang just nodded sagely.

“The’th towtawwy combat weady.”

Blake groaned and put a hand to her eyeless face.

* * *

Both parties continued their searches, relating some version of the events in [name] to their new companions, but no one else could be found on the school grounds, and the new trios made their way back to their meeting points. Winter’s team made their way back to the main hall first, the two other sleeping mats confirming to the specialist that the rest of Ruby’s team- and _only_ Ruby’s team- were staying there.

“So when is your sister due back, Ruby?” Winter asked as she looked around, trying not to show any obvious disgust at the wide open, near-indefensible area. Ugh, so many ingress points...

Yang and Blake’s team, meanwhile, could be heard far before they could be seen, the excited, child-like voice making Ruby gasp and put her hands over her mouth.

“Is that- Penny!” Ruby called out, dashing forward until the heavy sway and wobble of her butt-boobs made her lose her balance and careen off to one side. She was thankfully able to correct herself, and reached the doorway just as Penny did, the robot bowling Ruby over and back into the main hall.

“Penny! You’re alive!” Ruby cried out. “How?”

“Polendina?!” Winter exclaimed, following Ruby at a brisk walk while Weiss shuffled herself and her massive breasts in the group’s general direction. “Polendina, what are you doing here?” Winter snapped, causing the redhead to snap upright into a salute.

“Ma’am, I don’t know, ma’am!” She said, snapping her arm down. Ruby looked to Winter, expecting the woman to be rolling her eyes or something, but was surprised to see a nearly relieved look on her face.

“At ease,” Winter said, glad for something familiar with her sister and her friend so bizarrely warped. Then she saw Ruby’s older sister and that Faunus girl, having to squeeze through even the large hall doors the way Yang’s breasts and ass flared out from her waist, an exceptionally thin one at that, she realized once the blonde-haired... whatever she had become... turned to regard her sister. The glossy sheen to the skin, the inhuman buoyancy of her curves, the blue pupils in her eyes occasionally spinning from front to back or in circles on the fronts of her eyes.

That pair of eyes paled in comparison to the other pair before her, the Faunus’s blank, featureless face blushing crimson. The blush spread from one cheek to the other, meeting in the middle in front of where her eyes _should_ have been. But to actually look at Blake, Winter had to break tradition and gaze at the woman’s breasts, or at least the top pair, since there were now _six_ of them, each twice as big as Winter’s head if they were an inch.

“So, uh... I see you found someone as well,” Blake stammered, putting her hands on top of her breasts and pressing down, lowering her vision to an angle she couldn’t see Winter’s incredulous stare from.

“Yeah...” Ruby said, happy to see Penny alive but embarrassed for the circumstances under which she found out.

“Did you tell her about... what she needs to do?” Weiss asked

“Negatiff,” Yang said. “Penny’th, like, thuch a motormouth we couldn’t get any wordth in edgewithe.”

“_Need_ to do?” Winter asked, the emphasis on the word asking a question of its own, and demanding an answer besides.

“Er... Well...” Ruby said, eyes darting side to side, looking anywhere but at Winter. “We kinda... have to get someone else to read it with us? We’re pretty sure.”

“Do you need help with you reading, Ruby?” Penny asked. “I know all the words. Literally!” 

“What, and end up like you four? Absolutely not!” Winter exclaimed, backing up a step.

“It... might be the only way,” Ruby said, shoulders slouching.

“That can’t possibly be true,” Winter said, shaking her head. “Whatever’s actually doing this has you fooled, using it as some kind of coincidence.” Weiss actually scoffed at her sister, a sound that surprised both of them, but the heiress pressed on.

“Whoever or _what_ever is doing this, they were able to _rewind time_, dear sister,” Weiss said. “What makes you think it would be difficult for them to set up such a ridiculous and specific condition to fix it?”

“Thew’th wike, an eighty-one perthent chanth that weading thwough the west of the thtory wiww totawwy be thuffithient to rethtore uth, pwovided the neckth chaptew ithin’t weady befowe we finith.” Yang said, her eyes locked in place for the first time in a while. Winter looked confused for a few moments as she deciphered Yang’s lispy, bimbo-like yet mechanically exacting voice.

“Eighty-one...? No, no, forget it. I’m not having anything to do with.. whatever could cause _that_.” She didn’t indicate any particular girl or their transformations, but any one of them could have been enough for Winter to refuse.

Penny, on the other hand, had no qualms about it whatsoever, taking all of team RWBY’s changes in stride. She just seemed eager to help, and didn’t even need a scroll to read; she just locked eyes with Yang for a few seconds and apparently knew the entire first chapter. She did comment on the number of spelling and grammatical errors, but aside from that seemed fully on-board.

She read the story aloud- more like recited it, since she’d managed to commit it to memory- just like the other four had to, but without ever needing to stop due to a dry mouth or overly-bizarre plot happenings. Winter left, not even wanting to be in the same room while it was being read, and went off to try to look for any means of communication or escape. Of course, hours later, after Penny had finished reading the story (And corrected all the errors on her copy, apparently) Winter returned looking even more stern and put-out than usual. Obviously she hadn’t been successful, so no one asked her about it. Penny remained a chatterbox, though, and Ruby took the brunt of it, though her seeming obliviousness regarding the girls’ transformations- or naivete, or simple nonchalance- was a welcome bit of normality in the otherwise harrowing week for team RWBY.

When night finally fell, the team members divvied up their bedding and uniform coats so that Winter and PEnny would have something to sleep on, though the way time worked so far on this bizarre adventure they wondered if there was even a point to it.

“So... I guess I’m taking first shift?” Winter said, annoyed at how the others just casually got into bed to sleep.

“First shift...?” Ruby asked, brow furrowing.

“Standing watch?” Winter demanded. “You know, that thing that could maybe stop whoever’s doing this to you?!”

“Oh,” Ruby said, “That. Yeah, doesn’t work.”

“What do you mean, ‘doesn’t work’?”

“It means it won’t work,” Blake said as she fidgeted with a blanket, trying to find a way to keep herself warm without having it resting on her eyes at the same time. “We’ve all tried it. As soon as it hits midnight, you wake up the next day.”

“That’s- you just didn’t notice something,” Winter ‘hmph’-ed. “I’ll take care of it tonight, you’ll see. Polendina, you’re with me.”

“Yes ma’am!” Penny said, straightening up and saluting. “I’m combat ready!”

_Good luck,_ Ruby thought with a small smile as she tried to get comfortable on her stomach. It _would_ be nice if Winter could catch the perpetrator, or even just get a clue about them, but the young Team Leader was pretty sure what the outcome would be in the morning.

* * *

As expected, it was Winter’s scream that woke the rest of team RWBY, surprisingly high-pitched for the veteran officer. Ruby woke up squinting her eyes and putting her hands up to her ears, only for her hands to run into something en route. Waking up with some part of her body altered was becoming expected, though far from routine, so it was with great trepidation that Ruby pushed herself to her knees, or as close to it as her massive- more massive than yesterday, she realized with dread- butt-breasts would allow, and reached up to her ears again.

Ruby’s hands met her earlobes before she’d even raised them above her shoulders. They were huge now, the size of basketballs, barely hanging past her cheek before swelling out big and round, weighty in her hands but pulling as light as a feather on her ears. She moved her hands along their surfaces and jumped when she quickly discovered a nipple on the end of the spheres. Breasts. Of course they’d be breasts. Ruby got up to her feet, Winter letting out a string of confused, angry jibberish as she took in her first changes.

“Okay everyone!” Ruby called out, “Sound off! What changed, does anyone need help?”

“I don’t- I think I lost my nose...” Blake said, feeling her face. Ruby looked, but it took her a few seconds to actually confirm Blake had lost her nose, as she had also gained several sizes in her lips, each sucker now the thickness of three fingers pinched together. It wasn’t just her lips, either, Ruby realized; the corners of her mouth were drawn farther back towards her ears, making for a much larger mouth in general.

“I... my arms...” Weiss started, making Ruby turn around to observe her friend. Her forearms were now even more swollen, around the size of large turkeys, their weight pulling heavily against her arm, though even that was bending, as though the bone had softened. Where before her fingers had seemed squishy and pink, now there were no discernable fingers, only a mass of what seemed to be nipple-flesh, curled into a kind of tube and held parallel to the areola it sprouted from. The tubes were slowly twisting and flapping at the end of Weiss’ arm-breasts, like she was trying to do something with them but not yet familiar with how the mutated appendage worked.

And as for Yang, the cyborg-girl didn’t need to tell anyone what had changed with her, the loveseat-sized ass and bosom obvious for anyone to see. Her lips were perhaps a bit plumper, and her high heeled shoe-feet a bit taller, but for the most part it was “only” a tremendous growth that had changed with Ruby’s elder half-sister.

“Good morning, Ruby!” Penny said as she stood up from where she was sleeping, putting her hands on the ground as she pushed herself up. It probably wasn’t a desire for theatrics that caused Penny to stand up facing away from everyone, but when she turned around revealing a distended belly and large (By normal standards) breasts, it was quite a shock to the other assembled women.

“It would appear that I am pregnant!” She said in that same chipper tone.

“Penny, h-how?” Ruby asked, brow furrowed. “You’re not- I mean, you don’t-”

“That’s just it, Ruby!” Penny exclaimed, “I _am_ real now! Or, at least, thirty-one point oh-six-three percent of me! And part of that is a womb, and it’s got a baby inside!”

“But- but a baby _what_??” Weiss exclaimed, staring at Penny wide-eyed.

“I’m not sure!” Penny exclaimed, losing not even the tiniest bit of her smile. “I no longer have sensors in that part of my body! But isn’t it _exciting_?”

“Uh, y-yeah...” Ruby replied, looking down at the robot-turned-cyborg’s belly, then back up to her breasts and finally Penny’s face again. “Con...gratulations?” Penny just beamed and went in for a hug, but Ruby put her hands up, stopping the pregnant android with her arms still held out to her sides.

“Let’s, uh, let’s make sure Winter’s okay first, yeah?” Ruby said, leaning to one side to see past the overeager girl. The motion made her earlobe-boob press against her chin and cheek, while the other rolled off her shoulder and just about touched her petite, original breasts as it hung low. “Winter? Are you okay?”

She hadn’t actually read, or even really listened to any of the first chapter yesterday, so there was a chance she might still be unaffected, but then, given her scream earlier Ruby doubted that was possible.

“Winter?” Weiss asked, coming around to her sister, frowning down at her. There didn’t seem to be anything _obviously_ different about her, not in the sense of the huge globes of fat her and her teammates were afflicted with, but there was still something off about how her body tented up the blanket she was underneath. “Winter? Winter, what’s going on?” Weiss pressed, but the young officer’s face betrayed no motion whatsoever. Unnaturally so, they realized, and when Weiss nudged Winter with her foot, the officer’s face remained motionless. A few harder prods, and Winter’s face scowled a bit, but she stubbornly remained still, eyes clenched shut.

“Hmmm...” Weis said, bringing a hand to her chin, which really meant mashing her tube-shaped nipple into her chin. “Tsk... Say, Penny?” She asked the pregnant android, who was standing around wondering what was going on.

“Yes, Weiss?” She asked, giving the heiress her full attention even as she absentmindedly- reflexively? rubbed one hand over her pregnant belly.

“This blanket is in need of washing. Could you collect it for the laundry?”

“Of course!” she cheerfully replied, bending down and grabbing the bottom of the blanked.

“No wai-” Winter started, but her counter-order was too slow for Penny’s lightning speed. With an effortless tug, Penny pulled the blanket from over Winter, exposing her new additions.

Winter’s arms flew over her chest, which at first seemed like a foolish idea given she was fully clothed under the covers, but soon after seemed entirely reasonable, seeing as she was trying to hide a second pair of breasts beneath them. Farther down her body, she looked like she was laying on top of someone, because there was a pair of legs directly behind her original pair, all four in the same thigh-high boots Winter favored. The quartet of limbs all disappeared into the officer’s tight skirt, whatever strange magic guiding this whole experience letting it out to accommodate the greatly-expanded pelvic girdle.

Penny dutifully folded up the sheet as the other girls looked down at Winter (As best they could, anyways, Ruby was the only one who could look down in front of herself with any ease). No one said anything, having gone through the same reeling shock of reality disconnect the first time themselves, but she was still kind of the center of attention. Winter, her eyes still tightly closed, took three deep breaths, her quartet of breasts rising and falling with her chest, and then she opened her eyes, not regarding any of the assembled girls but looking staring up to the ceiling. Ruby glanced up at the other girls, though she couldn’t catch Blake’s nipple-eyes the way she was pressing down on them to see Winter.

“Okay,” Winter said, sitting up, “Tell me about this stupid story and how you think we can fix this.”

After realizing the changes were as inescapable as described, Winter was fully committed, reading the first part of the story as quickly as she could, stone-faced save for a few times she would look up from it to regard Weiss with a raised brow.

“Don’t even think whatever degenerate wrote that knows what I _actually_ like,” She huffed, arms crossed as best they could be with her wobbly breast-arms and nipple-mittens. Winter just shook her head and kept reading. Penny, for her part, was constantly chattering with Ruby about her “progeny” and the excitement of being a mother.

“There,” Winter said, putting her Scroll down, “Now what?”

“Now we rethume the thecownd thapther,” Yang said. “Yoww thcroll thould be fuwwy thyncronithed.” 

Winter rolled her eyes and shook her head,

“Well, that screams base.”

Winter stopped, tilting her head and frowning.

“Well, that screams base.”

Again winter stopped, clearing her throat.

“_Well_, that screams... base.”

“Winter-” Weiss started.

“W-wellllll, th-THAT **screams** b-buh-buh-buh-base.”

“Winter, you have to-”

“WELL... THAT... SCREAMS... BASE...”

“Winter!” Weiss yelled. “You have to read it out loud! It won’t _let_ you do it any other way!” Winter’s face screwed up in a look between fear and rage, looking from her Scroll to her sister and back.

“...Fine,” She spat, taking a deep breath and starting over.

“Well, that screams base.” Radian laughed while the other took in the sight of the gray cement and black metal frame of the heavy door. It was huge. Able to fit a giant Deathstalker.

“I guess this rumor might have some truth to it Afterall,” Rowan said.

Silently Blake walked over to it and started to examine the walls. After a while of examination, they started to get into a conversation. They talked about what this place was exactly and about the rumor.

“.. then once we find Ruby,” Ilia explained. “We can both get out and start to take down Salem.”

“What if she is mentally broken?” Rowan asked to bring up a point he had thought about. “She’d be a mess and she could help us.”

“Are you saying we should leave her if she is in there?” Blake hissed as she looked over the door.

“That is not what I am saying.” Rowan shook his head. “And you didn’t let me finish. I do not want anyone to be broken. But if she is then we would have to help heal her. Which would be a pain.” The made some hand motions. “Again, I think we need to get her out, but we need to realize that she might be mentally broken.” Everyone looked at him. “So, we should at least be prepared.” He finished.

Ilia sighed, “I suppose he is right about the possibility.” She closed her eyes for a second before she continued. “If she is then we need to help heal her before she can join us.”

_‘That’s not what I want to hear or think about.’_ Blake told herself. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. But even if she is. We need to help her. Rowan said. IF she is broken it’ll be a pain to deal with, however, we should help her. Her strengths are greatly needed.” She stopped and then hit something.

A huge and loud clang echoed through the cave. Slowly with a slight screeching, the doors opened. “Be ready for everyone. We have no idea what is lurking in here.” Blake told the others who all nodded. As they stayed close to the walls.

“Ugh, is it always this-” Winter started.

“_Yes_,” came the chorus from the four huntresses, their voices expressing irritation while their faces conveyed the sympathy for having to put up with the same stuff they had. Winter grumbled and turned her eyes back to the Scroll.

Dark, gray, black and metallic was the best way to describe the halls. The floors were all dark gray with two metal hex floors covering a 3ft wild channel under the floor on either side of the walk way. The dark gray walls held no form of decoration except for the two black chambers on the top and bottom. This gave the halls an octagonal shape. In the ceiling there where two rooms of thing white lights that would flicker on and off.

Chills went down their spines as they softly walked through the hall. The sounds of their feet hitting the floor gave off a small echo.

Straight off in front of them, there was a perpendicular hall going off to their right. Which was not too far ahead of them. Only by about four yards. “Hey, is that a grim?” Radian asked. They all stopped walking over the metal floor. Before them walking through the hall was a Beowolf.

The giant thing clambers over the floor to enter the corridor where it turned and started to walk away from them.

“Well, that is a relief.” Ilia sighed in relief. “If it saw us. That would have been a problem.” She shook her head.

“Yes. Everyone keeps an eye out for Grimm.” Blake to them. She then slowly walked forwards. “No guns. Only silent kills if we run into them otherwise, we are going to avoid them all togather.” She directed. Making everyone nod in acknowledgement.

“Well at least they’re not writing you all _completely_ stupid...” Winter muttered.

After what felt like hours. The four quietly moved through the corridors. Avoiding the grim where they could. A Few times they silently killed off the smaller ones and avoiding the larger ones. “Glad we got away from the other Grimm,” Ilia muttered.

“No kidding.” Radian agreed as he walked behind them. Soon they walked into a new hallway that was twice the size of the previous halls that they walked through.

Blake looked around the halls, _‘Why are these getting so big?’_ She wondered. Not paying too much attention as she walked.

“Shit! Watch out!” Rowan called to Ilia and Blake. Grabbing them both by the collars of their shirts, she pulled them back right before a pitch-black tail smashed onto the floor of the huge as halls. Blake and Ilia landed on their rears while Radian jumped back a few feet.

“Humans.” A smooth voice hissed through the gigantic halls. The tail shifted and turned. Letting a giant upper body of a 30ft tall human body come into view. Before them, a giant naga was smirking. “Never thought my little Grimm toys would miss you.” She grinned.

The naga was huge, her tail was so massive that she could crush a mecha as if it was a soda can. The long 100ft tail seemed to be endlessly moving. Up at her waist, her scaled held a white checker board patter before it transitioned into white skin. Wide hips curved out and around, letting her huge ass. Yes ass, fit perfectly on her hips. Her ass cheeks flowed togather and merged perfectly into her snake tail and into her waist. If she was human sized one would say that she large beach balls for ass cheeks.

“..._How_ much of this do I have to read?”

“Er, well, we can switch- Penny, why don’t you pick up where Winter left off?” Ruby said, hiding a smile at the way Weiss’ put-out glance from the first chapter’s readings so closely resembled Winter’s.

“Certainly, Ruby!” Penny said, before giving a small gasp. “Do you think my progeny will be able to hear it? This could be their first bedtime story!”

“Oh, uh, I dunno, Penny...” Ruby said, thinking that even if whatever was inside Penny _could_ hear, that this... story, being charitable with the term, was hardly bedtime reading. Undeterred, the perky robot... ish... girl began to recite the story from where Winter left off.

And her breasts were just as large with rich black huge bulging nipples that pushed out on her rich black sun dress. Her dress would show off so much of her cleavage and barely covered only half of her nipples. At the bottom of her sun dress was a blood red thorn pattern that snaked all the way around her dress. Her black finger nails seemed to shiny under the faded white light of the long ass hall.

Then her black hair was so silky smooth, long at that. Smoother than silk as it just flowed straight down to her ass. It also flowed up and over part of her ass. But her teeth and eyes felt so damn demonic. Chills shot through the four’s spines as they took out their weapons.

“Your toys?” Rowan asked a bit confused.

“The other Grimm of course.” She made a small hand motion. “What other toys could I be talking about.” She giggled.

“But they are Salem’s,” Blake replied she gripped her blade’s handle tightly. She looked around for any signs of movement from the naga.

“Well.~” Cooed the naga. “She gifted them to me.” She smiled, her face grew twisted before her shoulder rose. Blake jumped off to the left, flipping in the air to land on her feet a long distance away. Radian jumped back into the wall to rebound off to land next to Blake while Rowan barrel rolled to the side to avoid the naga’s fist. The sounds of metal cracking filled the air and Ilia just barely dodged it as she jumped and tested her body.

She soared through the air and landed on her hands in a hand stand before she used the momentum to spring up into the air and land on her feet a few more yards farther away.

But the naga did not leave her to relax, as her tail smashed into the back of her body. Forcing her into the air. “Prey cannot escape the predator.~” She hissed as she picked up her hand from the floor. She was about to launch at her, but a sting smashed into her ass while a shot from Rowan’s shot gun ricocheted off the wall. “Fucking bastard!” She flickered her tail before Rowan could respond. Her shard scaled tail smashed into his side. Sending him flying into the wall.

Pain shot through his body, like a pincer attack in a video game.

“Well _that_ explains a lot,” Winter interjected. “There’s no way whoever wrote this has ever actually seen combat...”

“Of all the grotesqueries so far, you take issue with the _verisimilitude_?” Weiss said, arching an eyebrow.

“I-” Winter started, blushing, “It’s what I know, all right?” She said, turning away and crossing her arms under her chest, both actions made wobbly and awkward since she hadn’t taken account of her new additions.

The impact shot through his aura and through his body. He even gasped with some blood jumping out of his mouth. “-Ack!” He gasped. His hands went weak as he fell back to the floor.

The Grimm naga spun on her hips and lunged at Blake. The psychotic hunter looks never left her face as she swiped out her hand attempt to grab the neko girl. Yet, Blake used her weapon to grapple onto her giant wrist.

Blake grinned as she lunched her body out into the air.

There was a brief sputtering sound as Blake laughed in spite of herself, her huge lips keeping most of the spittle from falling down onto her breasts.

Out of the way of the death claw, she hit a button on her weapon to react the other half. ‘Not the smartest.’ She thought as she landed next to Radian who was standing there.

“Bitch.” The naga hissed. She looked over her shoulders. Killing intent filled the hall. Air grew stale and the four started to cough. “Enough of this.” She turned. A smile crept over her face as her body flickered. Vanishing from sight. Only for her to reappear with her hand creating a crater in the floor. Metal shards shot up into the air.

“Gah!” Blake cried in pain as she got shot down the hallway. A Loud boom echoed through the hall as she shot through the air. Blood escaped her mouth as she gasped for air.

“BLAKE!” Ilia and Radian cried. They twisted her necks to watch her fly through the dark. Tears formed in their shaking eyes.

“Time for skewered kitty!” The crazed shriek from the naga pierced their ears. All of them had to cover their ears. Radian glanced up to see a black pole, a spear appeared in the naga’s hand as she pulled back her arm.

He paled. “BLAKE!” He cried. “GO TO FUCKING HELL YOU SNAKE SLUT!” He roared with his killing intent leaking out of his body. It coated the hall as he focused on the arm of the predator. With a tooth grin. “Enjoy a fucked-up arm!” He laughed as his eyes flashed blue for a second.

Pain shot through the arm, making her freeze. The naga’s eyes rolled to her arm. Skin cracked, thin lines of red formed on her entire arm. She then screamed, “FUCK!” Blood sprayed out of her arm that cracked up like shattering glass. The sounds of bones snapping filled the halls. Skin tore up even more as the pain filled her entire arm. “B-basta-ard! H-how!” She cried.

Ilia grabbed Radian’s shoulders and gritted her teeth. “Why did you do that? You can’t handle losing so much aura!”

“Brr-rr-rr...” Ruby shivered. “Imagine going against someone who actually had a semblance like that... Would make Hazel look like a puppy.”

Radian was panting as his face seemed to be palling. “Can’t take the rick of loosing her.” He didn’t look at her. Inside he reached into his pocket to pull out a small blue marble like a pill. He cracked it and swallowed it. “And I still have these pills to use.” He told her.

Ilia grimaced.

“You think that this will make me bow to you?” The Naga hissed. She slowly moved a bit closer to them. Her blood drizzled down her limp arm.

“Well, that would be nice,” Radian remarked. As he said that behind him and Ilia, Blake slowly limbed back to them with Rowan.

“Radian. We need to go.” She called to him. “Now.” She called over to him from a distance.

Ilia nodded and spoke softly to Radian. “Come one we should go. Ruby has to be here.”

“Ruby huh?” The Naga smiled as she heard them talk. “OH? So, you are looking for that bitch of a monster.” She started to laugh again. The four flinched, “What _makes_ **you** think that you can control that monster and it’s a precious toy?” She giggled.

_‘Toy? Wait, is she talking about Ruby?’_ The words shot into Blake’s head. _‘She’s actually alive and here?!’_

“Yes, we are here for that monster.” Rowan grinned. Blake slapped him upside the head.

Thee naga laughed, her laughter filled the entire halls. “You’re insane! While pain like this can harm me.” She grinned madly.

Penny stopped for a moment, frowning.

“I don’t understand this passage well enough to know what the correction would be...” She said, looking to the other girls with her brows raised together.

“Don’t ask me,” Weiss said, shaking her head.

“I can thee at leatht thevewn wayth that thentanthe could be meant,” Yang added, “And none of them theem more wikewy than another...”

“Just... Just keep reading, Penny,” Ruby said.

Radian’s eyes went wide as he glanced over his shoulders. He bit his lip as he watched the tail twitch.

The tail cracked and snapped while cut formed all over the tail. Preventing her from moving her tail. The black-haired creature leaned over to the side to let red blood poured out of her lips as she bent over. Her eyes widened while at the pain. “Fucking hell!”

“Radian enough,” Blake yelled at him. Annoyance filled her face. “We need to go.” She ordered. Radian nodded. She turned around and managed to force herself to run with the others following her close behind.

The naga watched them run away down the branching hallway on the left wall from her point of view. Hissing in pain she investigated the darkness down the hall. Red eyes appeared in the darkness. “Trail them. Chase them into the shaft.” She ordered. “If they come back up. I want them.” She snapped.

“Son of a bitch,” Rowan complained as the four ran through the hallway. “Can’t we catch a break?” He asked.

Ilia shook her head. “Clearly we cannot.” She told him. “That snake monster seemed to have her toys chancing us.” She sighed. “She must be in charge of the Grim.”

Blake nodded. “She said that she was gifted them.” She slid to a stop with the others as they came to a small doorway. “Is this…” She trailed off.

“It’s a fucking stair well.” Radian cussed as he slipped in through the normal sized door frame. Looking around the shaft, the stairs lined the square shaped stairwell. The lighting boy walked onto a platform that hung off the side of the wall. He turned to the left to see the stairs start to do down. Squarely spiraling down, lining the walls.

The floor of the platform was made of a solid dark gray metal with a 6inch wide black line that ran along the edges of the floor. There, centered in the middle of the line was a small and thin trench that held a white light. Some sort of white light softly light up through the crack. Making the particles in the air seeable because of that eerie light.

Radian glance to the solid glass like panels that lined the edges of the on the top of the railings was a solid white glass section. In side, it glowed a faint white hue. Showing off particles in the air as the glowing filled some of the room. He glanced at each of the steps to see how the side against the shaft wall and the railing the same light trench as the platform’s edges had done.

Gradually the others walked into the shaft with their feet tapping on the metal floor. “This place.” Blake shivered. “Feels much creepier than the rest of the base.”

Ilia looked around and then spotted something next to the door frame. She walked over to it to find a small door pad. _‘Stopping Grimm from following sounds like a good idea to me.’_ She thought as she punched through it.

Rowan gulped and nodded. “Th-that is true….”

He jumped in place as the sounds of two black doors snapped shut behind him. He and everyone else looked over to see the door to the stair well being shut.

“What the hell Ilia! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” He snapped.

“Would you rather let the Grimm chase us through here?” She asked him.

Rowan just sighed. “Point.” He walked up and looked over the edge of the railing. “I can’t see the fucking bottom.” He looked but over his shoulder to the others. “I am not going to want to walk that far down.”

“Then let’s take the elevator.” Radian pointed to a suspended elevator. They all turned to see the device almost floating in the center of the four-black anti grav pillars that held it in place. Each of them had a single thin red glow trench cut the went down each side of the square pillar.

The floor of the elevator was made of a dark gray metal slab with that had waist high guard rails. Coming out of the top of them was a black cage like a wall. Which reached up to the top of the moving box. The only opening in the device was the front. “I am not going into that death trap.” Rowan crossed his arms.

“How else do you want to get down there?” Radian asked. He walked into the floating anti grav elevator. “It’s the best way without us having to die walking down there.” He told his companion. “What do you think boss?” He glanced up with his blue eyes starring the amber ones down.

Blake put a hand on her head. “I am with Radian. Let’s just use the elevator.” She sighed before she took a few steps to get into the elevator.

Shaking his head, the red head walked into it as well. “I am not going to like this.”

Radian stood by the control panel, waiting for all of them to get on. Once he did, he hit the bottom floor button so the elevator would slowly creep down. “Interesting.” The boy muttered.

“What’s the matter?” Ilia asked as she looked over to him from her spot.

“There are three basement floors.” Radian answered. “And we are still on the first floor.” He said that as they only dropped a good amount of the stairs.

“This is going to be a long ass ride.” Rowan sighed. He crossed his arms.

“Bottom floor, right?” Blake asked for a confirmation. She received a nod from Radian.

Time seemed to crawl by as they rode the open evaluator down. They just passed **Floor B2 **and the entire elevator lurched before stopping. “What the” Rowan complained. “Why did it stop?”

Radian turned to look at the screen. “Shit. There is an error message.”

Raising her eyebrow, Blake inquired. “What is the error message?” She stopped leaning on the wall.

“Nothing really other than a fail-safe triggered.” The youngest shrugged. He tapped on the screen to fiddle with it. “And…. I can’t get it to want to go lower.”

The neko in the group sighed. “Then we are going to have walked the rest of the way.” She walked over to the open side of the machine.

“‘Neko’?” Blake echoed, the nipple-eyes squinting in confusion. At least, Ruby thought it was. Without eyebrows it was much harder to tell the Faunus’ expressions.

“Have you ever heard that, Winter?” Ruby asked. “Doesn’t ring any bells where I’m from...” Yang nodded her head in agreement.

“Never around Atlas, no...” Winter said, shaking her head. “And if Blake’s never heard it, that would rule out Menagerie.”

“Maybe if we could figure out where the word came from, we could figure out who’s doing this?” Weiss offered.

“Maybe...” Winter said, holding her chin between thumb and forefinger, “But that won’t help us now. Penny-”

“There is no example of the word ‘neko’ in any of the dictionaries or reference materials available to me,” Penny interjected, looking over to regard Winter. “Did you need something, ma’am?”

“Ah, no, just... Just keep reading, please.”

“Ma’am, yes, ma’am!” The redhead said, cheerily saluting before she continued speaking.

She looked over to the stairs on the wall. _‘Small jump.’ _She noted. Without waiting for the rest, she jumped over to the flight of stairs. The other three looked at each other and they followed suit.

They walked down the stairs in silence, only once they got to the floor. Blake spoke, “Alright. This should be the floor.” She looked to her left to see an open-door way.

“Are we sure that its locked up in this floor?” Ilia asked her long-time friend.

Blake nodded at her before she walked into the hall. Looking around the four took note of the 80ft (26m~) tall ceiling. And that the hallways were also 80ft (26m~) wide. “This place looks like a real prison,” Radian said as he examined the stone walls and floor. “The rest of the place was metal. But this looks… old.”

Rowan looked around the place. _‘It’s like stepping back in time.’ _He glanced to the left to see the hall slowly and gently curve to the right. He looked to the right to see the hall slowly curving to the left. Before the four was a single straight passage way the extended down for who knows how long.

Slowly they walked into the straight hall. “This place is really giving me the creeps.” Rowan breathed as a shiver went down his spine.

“Same. But our target is in here.” Reminded Blake. “If we can find the monster that Salem was hiding. Then perhaps we can use it to our advantage.” She reminded the male. He sighed and continued to walk behind her.

A roar filled the halls behind them making them all stop. “That was a… Grimm.” Radian noted.

“And I do not…”

“Rowan!” Ilia cried at Rowan.

Right behind him was a giant black furred bear beast. Over the top of its head was half of a skull. Its red eyes snapped down to the red head. Swing out its claw, it went.to strike the boy with its razor-sharp claw bone tipped fingers.

Yet the moment it brought down the hammer. Its entire arm got stuck in mid air and the glimmer of some kind of wire. Finally caught their eyes. The white wire snapped out from around the walls. Wrapping and entangling the Grimm’s body before hoisting it up in the air. It roared again making them all gulp.

Blake took a step back and Radian turned to look at her. “I think I see why Salem locked the best up.” He nervously laughed.

Ilia and Rowan nodded, “And I think it’s some kind of spider.” They said in union. They shared a glance at each other with a bit of surprise.

Her legs were a bit weak, Blake slowly nodded. Looking up she thought to herself, _‘Glad we didn’t trigger the trap….’ _Her thoughts trailed off. _‘Wait. We should have. Why didn’t we?’_

“I would like to get going now.” Said Radian while he made a hand motion. Walking up to their leader. “Something the matter?”

Blake looked down. “Nothing.” She waved his concern off. She took a few steps before stopping. She didn’t look back at them. “Let’s find that monster.” Her tone sank into their minds.

Rowan slowly followed Blake but then noticed one of them wasn’t walking. “Ilia.” He called to a perplexed woman. Snapping out of her thoughts she looked over at him. “Something the matter?”

She shook her head, “No I am fine. Just had a few things running through my mind when thinking about this place.” She admitted before she walked past the human.

Sighing, Rowan followed the others.

“I totally would have seen those,” Blake harrumphed, folding her arms between her middle and lower pair of breasts.

After a while longer, they had walked past a junction in the halls before eventually reaching a lone room. “This… Must have been where it was locked… up.” Rowan stuttered. The stone cylinder room they just walked held two broken force-feeding chutes. Steel chains laid broken and scattered across the floor.

Slowly Radian stepped out to examine the wreck. He squatted and started to look closer at the damage. Blake sighed with closed eyes. She dipped her head and looked over to Ilia. “It got free.”

“And no sight of Ruby either,” Ilia added. She put a hand on her elbow. She dipped her chin to stare at the floor. “But.” She perked up. Her head snapped up. “She has to be here.”

“You are right.” Agreed Blake. _’I can’t just give up on her. Not after all that, we went through.’ _She reminded herself.

“Just what happened here?” Wondered Rowan aloud.

The blue haired male spoke up. Making the three turn their heads to look at Radian. “I can tell you what happened.” He stood up and looked over his shoulder. “The spider that was locked up here broke loose.”

“What makes you think it was a spider?” Ilia rose her eyebrow.

Pointing to the marks on the floor. “There marks look like eight sharp legs.”

“Really?” Rowan made a hand gesture. “And what kind of spider can make those marks?” He asked.

_‘That is a good point.’ _Blake admitted.

Sighing as he scratched the back of his head. Radian gave his answer. “One that needs this giant as room and this much chains to tie it down.” He pointed at the chains over his shoulder with his thumb. “And the webs we saw in the hall.” He pointed out.

Ilia smirked as she glanced at Rowan who shut up. “Shut it.” He hissed at her.

“I never said anything.”

“Your face said it all.”

“Enough bickering.” Blake cut in. “This monster might have Ruby. That Naga Grimm recognized Ruby’s name.” Her words made the three nods at her. “And don’t forget that she said that this monster has a previous toy.” She let the words sink in. _‘So, Ruby might be it’s… toy.’_

“Oh, goodness!” Penny exclaimed, rubbing her belly in what Ruby might call a concerned manner. “Blake thinks Ruby might be endangered by the monster, but she doesn’t know Ruby _is_ the monster!”

“Yes, that’s... we got that,” Blake exclaimed, blushing not only on her eyeless face but around her nipple-eyes. Winter had jerkily sidled over as close as she could get to Weiss without touching her younger sister’s massive breasts, the younger sister in question looking at her oddly.

“She’s not... Is she actually _enjoying_ this garbage?” Winter asked, leaning over to whisper at Weiss.

“With that one... Iiiit’s entirely possible,” Weiss replied, giving her sister a sympathetic look. Winter just shook her head.

“This is ridicu-ah!” She exclaimed, shifting too much of her weight onto her two left feet, thinking for a moment they were the only two legs she had and treating them like a left and a right leg instead of two left ones, and toppled over towards Weiss. She tried to catch Winter, but even if her hands _weren’t_ tubes of soft nipple-flesh the soft, fatty orbs of breastflesh that made up her lower arms wouldn’t have done anything but give the four-breasted, four-legged military specialist more square footage of softness to squash into. Winter growled obscenities under her breath, but her furious visage dropped to one of utter shock as she heard Weiss moan, both Schnee women blushing furiously as they looked at each other.

“What are you doing??” Winter hissed.

“You’re the one who grabbed me, it’s not my fault!” Weiss hissed back, the two girls separating as quickly and calmly as their altered bodies allowed, each too embarrassed to face the other. Yang noticed the collision and giggled, but otherwise Penny just kept on with her reading.

“Then let’s go and try to find the spider,” Ilia said. She had put a hand on her hip and Rowan had crossed his arms.

She made a small laugh. “Yes, lets.” Blake dipped her head with closed eyes. She opened them to turn and look past Rowan to the hall.

The rest of her team followed her out of the room before they all took a right. Silence filled the hall as they traveled. Only to get broken by Rowan. “So, what do you think this spider looks-LIKE!” His question turned to panic as his foot tripped on something.

A silk line snared his ankles to yank him into the air. As he did, more silk spun around him to tie up his hands behind his back. Everyone else turned around to see it happen so fast.

“Hang on! I got you!” Ilia called. She bolted at him but was only able to make a single step. Since more silk appeared and coiled around her right wrist and left ankle. She found herself being spun in the air as more wrapped around her. Binding her tightly with just her feet and head free. All the while being lifted into the air.

“Ilia!” Blake cried. She held out her hand as she jumped to her friend. Only for white silk to tightly grab her wrist, yanking it back and up over her head. Then her other hand got snagged followed by her ankles.

“_Totally_ would have seen those,” Blake grumbled.

Barely moving, Radian instantaneously widened his eyes. _‘Son of a bitch!’ _He mentally cried as an insane amount of silk webbing appeared out of thin air. It molded to his side while it forced him onto the wall to his right. “Well, this sucks.” He muttered as he found himself plastered to the wall.

He raised his head up to see how Blake was dangling down from the ceiling. She was luckily upright, compared to Rowan who was upside down. “And a sticky situation at that.” He joked. “What? I can’t be funny?” He remarked at the stares he got.

“Can anyone move?” Blake asked.

_‘I hate this.’ _Rowan seethed. “No.” He hissed.

“I can’t either,” Added Ilia. She looked around the place. _‘How didn’t we trigger these before?’ _She wondered. _‘Or see these?’_

“…Guess we need to wait….” Sighed Blake as she let her head fall forwards.

“Well, this is unexpected.” A new and familiar voice made Blake’s eyes snap open. She looked right before her to see something that she never thought she would ever see. A hyper ass drider. It was Ruby, the silver eyed breast drider took up half of the hall. Her six eyes gazed over the four that she trapped. She tilted her head, letting her hair sway in the movements. Stopped and then stared at Blake. “Bl-Blake?! Is th-that you?” Her fanged lips curled.

_‘She has Ruby’s face and voice!_’ Realized Blake as she listened to her voice and took in her face. “.. R- r- ru Ruby?!” Stammered Blake. Her amber eyes shot open. “H-how…”

“Wait this is Ruby?” Rowan cried. “I thought she was human. Not some drider!” His wide eyes starred at her. _‘How? Why?’_

The second Faunus let her jaw drop. “Wh-at th-that is Ruby? But- how? She would have to… been transformed?”

Ruby ignored her out burst as she looked at the older Blake. She was about to speak but then another voice called out. “Ruby?” The sounds of Weiss’s voice came through. “What is going on out there?”

Amber eyes opened wide. “We-iss.” Croaked Blake. “What is going on?!” She cried.

Ruby shrugged, “Nothing for you to worry about.”

“Ruby? Why does it sound like that’s Blake?” She asked.

“Because of she… looks like Blake…” Ruby trailed off.

Thoughts were starting to run through Blake’s mind. _‘Wait… if she is Ruby…. Then she should be more then willing to help!’_ The realization hit her. “Ruby.”

She made Ruby’s head snap up to her. “Yes?” She asked.

“You are Ruby Rose.” Blake hesitantly said. “Right?”

Smiling sweetly, Ruby dipped her head a bit. “Yes, I am.” She smiled. But she then stopped smiling, turning serous. A stern expression covered her face. “Granted how can I know if you really are the Blake that I know?” She asked.

The cat ears dropped. “W-what?!”

Shrugging Ruby responded, “Well I have been down here… for way to fucking long. I swear I might be losing my mind.”

“Really? Only know you think you might be?” Rowan quipped.

Irritated Ilia snapped, “Not now Rowan! That is not helping us.”

Ignoring them, Ruby took a side forwards to stop right behind Blake’s tied up body. “Well.” She crossed her arms under her tits. Letting them jiggle with the sounds of milk filling Blake’s ears. “I think I kow how to find out.” She smiled, but this sent a chill down Blake’s spine. Making her shutter.

“W-what?!” She gulped.

“I got a few questions that I want answered.” The response made them all stare at her. “After all, I have some things in mind that the Real Blake Belladonna would know about me. And some of her.”

“Wh-” Choking on air Blake cried. “.W-what?”

The breast drider shrugged. “It’s simple right?” She smiled. “Now.” Her cheerful tone went cold. “Let’s start with a simple question. What is the name of Blake’s personal weapon?” She asked.

Blinking Blake sighed, she dropped her head down and looked away. _‘Might as well go along with it.’_ She returned her head back up to look at the drider. “Gambol Shroud.”

Some of Ruby’s eyes lit up. “Oh, that’s good to hear. Then what about this. What did Blake wear on her head when she started at beacon?”

The other’s head bore at Blake. “A Black bow.”

Ruby was smiling as she heard this. “Well, I really only have two other questions. Weiss helped me figure out what else to ask.” She smiled happily.

_‘This must be her. Everything seems to point to her being the real thing.’_ Radian thought from his point of view. _‘Salem hates those with silver eyes. Blake always said she had silver eyes.’_

“First, whose book was Blake reading when I meet her at Beacon for the first time?”

Blake paused. _‘What book? How am I supposed to…. wait…’ _Something came to her mind. “The Man with Two Souls.” She finally answered.

Ruby’s eyes lit up. “Bingo!~” She giggled. “Now finally. Who was Blake’s secret crush?”

Blake’s mind halted. Cheeks burned red while her hands and feet. “W-ha huh? A c-rush!” Stammered Blake. She was completely flustered as she stammered. “A cru-sh bu-t I nev-er h-had one.” She blushed.

She would have rolled her eyes if she could. “Bullshit.” Ruby held her arms in a firm cross under her tits. “She had one and told just me. Because of who she had a crush on.” She smiled.

A blush filled the neko’s cheeks. Ilia looked over to her friend. “Wait… you had a crush? On a guy? Who was it?” She asked her friend.

Then laughter escaped the breast drider. “Who said anything about it being a male?”

Silence filled the hall, Blake gulped as her heart raced. “How… I told no one…. But……” She mewed. Her mind buffered as she struggled to get out the words. “…Ruby….” She froze as she starred at the woman. “You… really are her.”

Everyone went silent as they starred at their leader. Except for Ruby who looked at her longingly. “In the flesh.” She laughed with a kind smile. “I am Ruby Rose.”

Penny’s reading was suddenly interrupted by a loud grumbling sound coming from the former android’s midsection, everyone looking over at it including Penny herself.

“Is that... Was that _me_?” Penny asked, looking around to the others with an almost breathless sense of wonder. “Did... Did my stomach just growl? Am I _hungry_?! Oh, sen-SATION-al! I finally get to eat! What do we have?”

“Um...” Ruby started, blushing.

Well, you see...” Blake chimed in, no more eager to reveal this source of sustenance than anyone else.

“...There has to be _some_thing,” Winter interjected, brow furrowed as she looked at the embarrassed blush on the faces of the three huntresses who still had wholly organic faces. “What have you been surviving on?”

“Milk,” Yang replied, apparently considering winter’s last utterance a direct question to her. “Moah thpethficawwy, bweast miwk, though it’th wike-”

“You _what_?!” Winter exclaimed, turning to regard the giant-chested girl.

“I-it’s not like we had any choice!” Weiss protested. “There was nothing else edible anywhere! What were we supposed to do?”

“Oh, that sounds so romantic!” Penny exclaimed, clasping her hands together and leaning her face against it. “Giving your own milk to your friends like they were your own children! What a show of love!”

The gathered huntresses, save Yang, all blanched or cringed at Penny’s effusive descriptions; even the more accepting of the group couldn’t find anything ‘romantic’ about it.

“Well, uh... I, I guess I’ll be around the corner if anyone needs me,” Ruby gestured over to the nearest set of double doors, awkwardly coughing once before she began to waddle her way over to them, hefty, milk-laden ass-boobs sloshing with each step.

“You, wike, totawwy thoud go firth,” Yang said, looking at Winter.

“Go... first?” The elder Schnee replied, lips curled up in disgust while her brows pinched up in disbelief.

“Weww, duh,” the cyborg replied, flipping her hair with one long-nailed hand. “If yew gotta dwink miwk fwom a butt-breatht, yew pwobabwy wanna do it befowe, wike, anywun elth’th wipth haff bewn awn it, wike, yew’kno?”

It took Winter a few minutes to decode the slurred speech from the hyper-lipped cyborg, and when she did she could only put her face in her hands.

“I’m giving serious thought to starvation...” She said, but she moved towards the double doors nonetheless.

“Believe me, so did I,” Weiss offered by way of support, “but eventually you’ll just have to.” Winter grumbled something noncommittal and stepped through the doors, closing them behind her for privacy.

Weiss just shook her head. As if this wasn’t mortifying enough...

There was an awkward silence that followed, and Weiss wondered if her sister had chickened out- not that she could really blame her- but a low moan echoing against the doorway answered that question. The moans stopped, then began again, getting louder and deeper and more insistent.

“Well, it doesn’t sound like breast-feeding is painful!” Penny exclaimed cheerfully. “That’s good to know!”

The other huntresses- save Yang, once again- shared an embarrassed glance, knowing just how loud Ruby had gotten in the throes of their feeding frenzy back at the cabin. Then the moaning stopped, and shortly after Winter burst through the doors in a stiff, exaggeratedly fast march. She passed by them without a word, face flushed beet red, and continued on until she reached the doors at the opposite end of the great hall.

“Winter, wait!” came Ruby’s voice from behind them. The group turned back around to see Ruby holding onto the large wooden door for balance, one earlobe-breast behind it while the other hung down her front. “I’m sorry, I really don’t know what happened! It worked last night!”

“...What happened?” Blake asked, her upper-left breast bobbing in a way that could be construed as raising its nonexistent brow.

“I- nothing came out!” Ruby exclaimed, looking down at her feet- something Weiss dryly noted only she and possibly Penny could do anymore- and blushing further.

“Nothing came out?” Blake repeated.

“Nothing!” Ruby exclaimed, shaking her head. “We tried, um... l-lots of stuff, from... er...”

“Every... option?” Weiss offered.

“Y-yeah, right! Every, um, option... and nothing came out!”

“Maybe you’re not big enough?” Blake asked, holding her hands up when she caught Ruby’s glare. “Not that _I_ think that, I just mean, when you finally started... leaking, the last time, you were much bigger...”

“Or maybe it was just a one-time thing?” Weiss offered as well.

“If it was, that’d mean someone else would have to...” Blake started, trailing off as she turned- first with her face, then with her shoulders- to face Weiss. “Uhm...”

“What?” Weiss asked, and Penny, ever unable to detect social cues, piped up.

“It looks like your breast milk is more than ready to feed us!” The former robot exclaimed. “May I be first in line?”

Weiss hadn’t even felt herself start leaking, but now that she was actually paying attention, she could feel the warmer, wetter spot around each nipple and trailing down a ways.

“I- Well, that is- I’m- That’s-” Weiss stammered, looking at Blake and Yang

“Don’t look at me,” Blake said, shaking her head and taking a step back from the white-haired girl. “I’m going for quantity over quality, apparently...”

“That module is currently not installed,” Yang answered the unasked question in a strange but thankfully clear voice as soon as Weiss’s eyes met hers.

“I... Nnngh... O-okay, Penny, you can-”

“NO.”

Even from all the way down the hall, still facing away from them, Winter’s voice carried enough power to make Weiss and Blake jump.

“Is... is something wrong, Ma’am?” Penny asked. From where they were, they could make out Winter’s head hanging nearly beneath the horizon of their shoulders, but not much else. With a deep, deep breath that caused the quartet of breasts on her chest strain the fabric of her uniform, Winter stood up straight, let go of the door handle, and turned on her heel.

“It is, unfortunately, as Yang said,” Winter intoned. “My options are functionally to be first, or to be last.” She said as she returned, her stiff military demeanor unable to cover the fact that she couldn’t look any of the other girls in the eyes. She maneuvered herself around to Weiss’s front, chin as close to her sternum as she could manage while still seeing past her quartet of hefty breasts. A small growl escaped the elder Schnee’s stomach, and she sighed.

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...This never-” Winter started.

“-Leaves this room,” Weiss said, echoing over Winter’s voice saying the same thing. “Obviously.” The younger Schnee was so embarrassed she wondered if the intensity and widespread coverage of her flushing would make her milk too hot to drink.

Winter’s hands delicately, hesitatingly reached toward the tops of Weiss’s breasts, indecisively waggling fingers unsure how to tackle the formerly-fashionable top. At her old size- her _normal_ size- Weiss’s top left the shoulders and cups of her outfit a stylish yet respectable few inches apart, but at her current size there was nearly a yard of soft, gently-sloping flesh between the bottom of the top’s upper half and the top of its lower half. It was only due to whatever strange power this place had that the lower half fit at all, each of the cups stretched up a good foot and a half over the rest of the garment, giving Weiss a plunging neckline and leaving well over half the total surface of her breasts uncovered.

Winter had barely hooked a finger under the top of one of the dress’ cups and felt Weiss clenching her muscles, shaking with concentration as she pulled it up and away from the huge, puffy nipples.

_Are they really that sensitive, at this size?_ Winter thought, considering her own bosoms, which she noticed... well, that she _noticed_ them a lot more often. Still, she had to figure out a way out of here, and she wasn’t going to do good figuring half-starved... Though she’d rather be forced to eat bugs than drink her younger sister’s breast milk, in a heartbeat.

“Ahn-!” Weiss suddenly gasped, and Winter snapped back into the present moment, seeing that she’d gotten Weiss’ cup separated from the huge nipple it was stuffed around, and let the fabric drop.

She had been able to see her sister’s nipples through the dress, of course, especially at their current size, but was nevertheless caught off guard at seeing nipples the width of tea saucers and puffed out to the size of teacups. She could see the trails of milk glistening her breasts beneath the fat, pebbly mounds, and even now she could see milk beading and dripping off of the exposed protruding flesh.

_When needs must..._ Winter thought, allowing herself one last grimace before opening her mouth and leaning down to suckle on part of the huge nipple.

It wasn’t disgusting, as she’d feared. It wasn’t even unpleasant. Winter smacked her lips twice, the flavor lingering on them. It wasn’t that bad, actually. She put her lips on Weiss’ nipple again, this time giving a hearty suck and pulling a real mouthful of milk into her mouth. Both Schnees inhaled sharply, Weiss from the intensity of the sensation and Winter for how intensely delicious the milk she swallowed was. She started sucking harder, opening her mouth wider.

_Oh Dust, this is amazing!_ she thought. The disciplined, militaristic part of her mind was quickly being swept away, replaced with a growing desire for more milk and the euphoria drinking it brought her. She began really leaning into the sucking, pressing her face into Weiss’ oversized nipples, feeling her face get enveloped in her sibling’s massive, pillowy areola.

“Ah, ah!” Weiss cried out, knees locking together. “W-Winter, nnngh! S-stop! Guh-girls, heeell-oouuuaaahhh-elp!”

Ruby was the first to move, the others fairly entranced at the sight of Winter doing _anything_ with such reckless abandon, much less slurping breast milk from Weiss’ nipple, but it wasn’t assistance Ruby was approaching Weiss for, not with the hungry look in her eyes locked on the increasingly-soaked cup covering the heiress’ remaining nipple. Her basketball-sized earlobe-breasts bounced off and around her chest, their exposed nipples visibly hardened with arousal as she approached.

“Ruh-Ruby?” Weiss breathed.

“...Help...” Was all the crimson huntress managed, drool dripping from the corner of her mouth. It took a bit of wrangling, even with Weiss’ impressive size, for Ruby to get her face up to Weiss’ nipple without her ear-breasts running into Winter, but it was barely a footnote in her thoughts as she pulled the other side of the younger Schnee’s top down and began to suck as well. Her awe and eagerness battled each other for a moment, her sucklings gentle and reverent before growing increasingly insistent. In no time at all, she was guzzling the spurting cream down as fast as Winter.

“A-ah, nnn...” Ruby groaned, her face scrunched up as she tried to keep her eyes open through the intense pleasure. “H-hahhh... help...” She pled, but between Penny’s eager grin and Blake’s ashamed eyes, her head turned away as her eyes looked downcast from their positions on the front of her upper breasts, that she wasn’t going to find any assistance.

“Help... help... h-ahhhh-elp...” Weiss repeated, the words mixing in with her gasps and moans so much that even she was uncertain if she was asking for help getting the pair off her nipples or just to drain all the milk from her bountiful, sensitive breasts...

* * *

Yang exited sleep mode, data flooding into her half-organic brain. Her eyes whirled, the LED “pupil” not actually needed to see out the polished orbs that now occupied her sockets, as she compiled all the changes to her body. Her lips were bigger again, though she didn’t need any advanced data processing to learn that; the plush red smackers completely blocked her forward view, only a wedge of visibility on the periphery. They stuck out a handful of inches in front of her, thick and pouty and slicked with some kind of synthetic lubricant Yang’s tongue secreted on command.

Her breasts, already huge, gained a significant amount of mass, the bottom curves of them only staying off the ground by virtue of her precariously high-heeled feet and the leading edge far enough away that the average girl standing in front of them wouldn’t be able to touch Yang’s outstretched fingertips, though perhaps the glossy nails nearly as long as her pinky finger could. At least, so long as they weren’t attempting to include her nipples in the equation, because that would easily add another two feet to the required distance. It wasn’t even enough to say her nipples were “Erect” : they were now permanently affixed at their full length, the gold, rubbery flesh still spongy and malleable, but always returning to their fully extended shape.

Yang’s ass was just as overstuffed, the organic-synthetic meat wrapped in soft composite weave forming a pair of spheres that came down to the stilettos of her heels and rose high enough up her back that, were her enormous breasts not in the way, you could barely see peeking over her shoulders from the front. She turned from side to side, her quartet of flesh pontoons shaking and slapping against each other.

“Mmmm...” The blonde hummed to herself, using her fully-spread arms to rub not even a third of the way around her immense size. She liked this. She actually, genuinely liked the changes happening to her. The sensuality, the sophistication, the sheer _size_ of her changes made her into something new and grand... And she wanted the others awake to enjoy it, too.

Yang opened her mouth, lips forming a perfect, lascivious “O” , and began to speak, though no sound came out. At least, not a sound detectable to mere human ears: the cyborg-girl was emitting alternating sub- and super-sonic frequencies, enough to stimulate the eardrums of her companions without actually coming across as noise. The result, in the large, open room, was a short wait before the other sleepers stirred awake, a vague but unplaceable irritant best described as a “Brain itch” rousing them.

“Hurrrgh...” Ruby groaned, being forced to sleep on her stomach because of her enormous ass-breasts still a position she hadn’t yet found comfort in. It was even worse now, the titanic mammaries towering over her petite body, but still wobbling and sloshing just from the miniscule motions of the huntress getting to all fours.Well, all sixes, now- at arm’s length there were three sets of protrusions making it to the ground: Her hands, her knees, and now her earlobes. Of course, calling the yoga-ball-sized spheres of flesh “earlobes” sounded laughably inadequate. They were breasts, _huge_ breasts, in their own right, and Ruby struggled to stand with them in her way yet tied to her, and when she finally managed to stand upright and get the long, thin cord of connective tissue behind her shoulders her ear-breasts hung down to the sides of her shins.

“Well, so much- so much for me being the only one who could look straight down,” Ruby muttered, catching herself as her earlobes began to roll from her back towards her front, until she straightened her posture to look straight ahead again.

Blake was the next one to rise, which was fascinating to Yang because as far as she could tell the Faunus no longer had ears. In point of fact, there didn’t seem to be an actual face on the raven-haired huntress anymore. There was just a mouth, now, centered on the expanse of skin and reaching back far enough to nearly bisect her head if she were to open it as far as it could go. The plush, thick, purple lips were even bigger than Yang’s, something that impressed the cyborg woman, though admittedly Blake didn’t have the handicap of being forced to see past them. No, her amber-colored eyes were sat proudly on the top pair of her six breasts, the areolas actually darkened to look like eyeshadow It was really quite fetching, a salon-fresh pair of eyes save for the fact they were at the ends of a pair of breasts bigger than she could get her arms around.

_Wonder what’s gonna happen when her eyes get itchy..._ Yang thought before moving on. Weiss’s breasts blocked the view of the rest of her, so Yang’s eyes scanned to the next person she could actually see, which was Penny. The newly-cybernetic girl’s breasts, hips, and stomach had expanded again, making her a paragon of fecundity. Of the three her belly was most prominent, whatever was growing inside her already of considerable size. Thermal scanning revealed a strange spot of warmth in the center of her belly, and Yang used her foot to tug the covers off of her so she could see it.

“It” turned out to be a small window, a large patch on the front of her belly having stayed synthetic but losing its skin, shiny metal cresting the dome of her otherwise-fleshy belly. Whether it was by design or by accident Yang couldn’t tell, but with some light amplification applied to her eyes, she could definitely see into Penny’s womb, where something was softly floating in amniotic fluid.

“Is it time to wake?” Penny suddenly said, her voice modulated to a pitch fleshy eardrums wouldn’t be able to process.

“You weah awwake awwweady,” Yang replied.

“Yes, but I’ve found that my lack of need for sleep can be discouraging for others, so I try to always wait for someone else to get up first.”

“Wike meh?”

“Someone else who requires actual contiguous sleep.”

“Faww ewwuf,” Yang chuckled, turning her attention to what was probably the most altered form.

Winter had been laid on her side when whatever force shifted them back to their beds at midnight, but it seemed rather incompatible with her current form. Then again, there were only seventeen possible configurations out of more than eighty thousand she considered that would be comfortable. It was the eight long, spindly legs that were the main difficulty, the smooth, almost-glossy limbs ending in a spike that split partway up, looking from the right angle like an enormously warped high-heeled shoe. High-heeled boot, on second thought- though there was no more leather wrapped around then, the bleached-white carapace that covered eighty percent of each leg looked close enough to it.

A lesser but still considerable difficulty was the large breast extending from her rear, not a butt-breast like Ruby had but a single large bulb making up the abdomen of her arachnid-adjacent transformation, much like... well, like the fictional Ruby in the story. Though reality and fiction seem to be competing on equal footing lately, so who was to say which was art, which was life, and which was imitating the other? Regardless, the orb was several feet in diameter, capped in a nipple the same dull silver color as Winter’s hair. Between her eight legs and the giant breast-abdomen, Winter’s six basketball-sized breasts almost didn’t rate on the discomfort calculus; even held inside a re-formed and -fitted uniform that accentuated their every bulging pound, they acted as a buffer against all the leverage her other extra body parts were exerting on her. They were the only reason the military woman was still asleep, her ear pressed into the soft bounty of her upper-right breast. Still, the noises of the other girls stirring finished the job, and Winter awoke to a wall of her own breastflesh. The look on her face was disgusted, perhaps, but only turned to terror when she attempted to move and felt the full extent of her lower half’s transformation. Her shriek was better than hot coffee to jolt the others to full wakefulness, and it took some doing for Winter to calm down enough to actually stand on her eight legs, the wild, manic flailing of her limbs just rolling her around to various uncomfortable positions on the ground.

“Winter? Winter, what happened?!” Came Weiss’ voice from behind her enormous breasts, the towering globes shaking and wobbling as she tried to maneuver them around herself in such a way that would actually give her line of sight to her elder sister. Ruby’s mountainous backside was also wobbling, her earlobe-breasts bouncing off each other in front of her as she leaned into the butt-dragging gait.

“Winter, calm down! It- it’s not that bad, really, if you’d just take a second- Winter!”

Blake was moving towards Winter ass well, if a bit awkwardly: she couldn’t reach in the same direction she could see, so when she approached the flailing spider girl, she had to look and then turn sideways to attempt grabbing one of the thrashing spindly legs, Ruby approaching from the other side and Penny hesitantly shuffling towards Winter as well, her massive belly and heavy breasts limiting he ability to reach out in any way that would be useful as well.

Swiping her clawed hand through the air she had seen one of Winter’s hands flailing through several times, she eventually managed to slap the shaft of one white spike, grasping it as tightly as she could and pulling it towards herself. The three other legs on that side kept kicking and bending and extending, though, and on one particularly hard jerk that twisted Blake’s torso- followed by her breasts- towards Winter’s body, the next leg down from the one she grabbed bent up and struck the Faunus right in her left boob-eye.

Yang’s head spun to the sound of her teammate’s yowl, eyes flashing through a series of colors as she scanned Blake’s stumbling-back form through X-ray, infra-red, light-amplification, Aura-detection, and others, each snapshot able to be analyzed in fractions of a second by the bimbo’s over-clocked computer-brain. Yang could see that Blake’s eye had retreated into her upper breast, not just her eyelids closing but the eye sinking back into the meat like a protective shell, the pinched-together flesh left behind looking like an actual (If teacup-sized) nipple again. But aside from that, she detected no real damage, a hypothesis Blake would confirm when she pulled her hands away from her forehead (Reflexes being what they were still) and remarked with equal parts delight and confusion that being poked in the eye hadn’t actually hurt at all. It was just the blow that shocked her, and as her left boob-eye bulged out of her nipple again, looking around and blinking a few times before it seemed to sync up with her other one again, Yang was relieved that for whatever perversions the mysterious author might have inflicted on them, they were at least safe for the most part...

Blake tried again, heading over to where Penny and Ruby had managed to jostle their way somewhat close together, holding half of Winter’s insectoid legs on that side. Trying again, Blake was quickly able to grab another leg, only this time she immediately spun _away_ from Winter’s body, sliding her grip around and bringing it around to her back, where it was quickly joined by her other hand. There! with the leg being held by both hands and her breast-eyes a safe distance away, Blake could adequately wrangle the spider-woman appendage, the three of them decreasing her flailing bit by bit until the chamber no longer echoed with the clattering of Winter’s hardened limbs striking them. The sound of her hyperventilation was still there, but as her movements slowed her pupils- all _six_ of them- began to dilate. Ruby leaned over Winter, releasing her legs and holding back her ear-boobs as best she could to see the elder Schnee’s face. She was beginning to wonder if maybe Winter had passed out with her eyes open

“I’ve... I’ve been mutilated...” She finally said, almost wheezing it out.

“Wike, no weh,” Yang said, looking down her shoulder at Winter. “Youff behn twansfohm’d. Theah wath noh viowenth in yoh dithfigyuhment, tho it can’th beh mutiwatet. Mawfwommed, maywe...”

* * *

“I don’t want to read any more of that garbage,” Winter said that afternoon, after she’d calmed down again. After she’d managed to calm down the first time, she’d needed calming down a second time when it was suggested that they drink from Blake for breakfast, so that there wasn’t such a feeding frenzy in the evening. The third and final time, so far, she needed to be calmed down was when the subject of finishing the story was broached, and only the threat of there possibly being more if they didn’t finish it fast enough cowed the irate arachnid-woman into compliance.

“Fine, we won’t ask you to,” Weiss gumbled from the other side of the room. She’d been rolled up to lay atop her enormous breasts, even their mountainous bulk unable to constrain her in the Beacon great hall. She swung her arm around to get a look at her Scroll, miraculously able to grab things despite having only a fat, puckered nipple at the end of the heaving breast that had replaced her hands and forearms.

“Don’t ask me, I don’t know,” the Heiress had huffed. “There’s nothing like ‘fingers’ there, but I can still feel myself holding it... somehow.”

The rest of the girls were seated, standing, or laying down as their transformations dictated, Blake and Penny sharing a scroll so that the latter could hold it far enough forward that the former could read it with her breast-eyes.

“Ah’ww goh firthh!” Yang lisped, Winter doing a double-take when a dictionary-perfect stream of language began to come out of Yang’s throat-speaker:

“Ruby Rose!” Weiss’s voice came through her breast abdomen. “If that is Blake then I really want to come out!”

Ruby sighed and then looked at her spider abdomen. She put her left hand on the breast appendage. “You’re fine in my womb. I am not risking losing you.” The former made the team all pale white at the sound of that.

“Ruby?!” Weiss cried. “I only ever got to be out twice!” Weiss’s cries made the others excluding Radian pale.

The lone quiet human in the four, turned his head to look at her hyper spider body. _‘OH!~’_ He internally smiled. His lips silently moved. Not letting any words leave but Ruby’s eyes picked up on the words. She softly smiled.

“Now I must admit. Some of your new friends seem very different.” Ruby dropped her arms to her waist. She put one hand on her hip and turned to look back at Blake. “But sadly. Since you are here, I can finally be with you again.” She reached out to grab Blake’s bindings. With just her finger she cut the girl from the ceiling.

With a gentle catch, Ruby prevented Blake from touching the ground. With a clayed finger, she cut the silk around her wrists. Letting Blake drop her arms down. With a smile, she pulled her into a tight hug. “Just glad to find you…” Her happiness turned to concern. “But… now I need to prevent the grim from getting you.”

The happy expression that Blake held shattered vanished. “What?”

Not waiting for a response. Ruby gripped her friend’s arms, pinning them against the sides of her body. The breast drider then lowered her to her waist. Letting the black-haired woman see that red lower lips on the black skin. She looked up, only to see the under the breast of her second set. “R-ruby! Please don’t-” She got cut off as her face kissed those red lips.

The soft lips softly pressed up around the cheeks of the womb. Her sight went dark while the felling of those soft walls massaged her head. The lower lips snapped shut around her neck. Griping onto her neck too hard for her to squirm. Slowly Ruby pushed her body into the sex, a burning pleasure filled her body to make her moan. Using her vagina muscles to pull her shoulders into the tunnel. With a smile, Ruby guided Blake’s left hand to her other side. This way, she could grab both while she used her claws to cut the silk from her friend.

Blake cried. “Ruby! Don’t!” Her entire body was shaking while she felt her arms back getting freed up. But it was not relaxing her. _‘This… this cannot be happening!’_ Her heart raced as she felt her body sliding into that wanting cunt. She gasped as her tit’s nipples rubbed up against the flesh.

Grinning hard, Ruby held onto both of Blake’s arms. Forcing her into the flesh tunnel. Her milk silk was sliding off the panicked woman. Then with a huge gasp, Blake’s head broke through the cervix of the womb. Gasping hard for air. She panted and groaned. “This… is not what I thought would happen…” She grunted annoyed and confused. Half of her body was jammed into her old team’s leader’s pussy.

On the outside, Ruby cut away the rest of the silk. Ruby was smiling as she watched Blake stop fighting her wishes. Gently she grabbed the woman’s legs to slid her through her pussy that burned with bliss. She moaned once more as she felt the rest of the woman’s body just slip on into her womb. She panted for a second before she grinned.

“Ruby!” Ilia cried. “Wh- why did you do that!” She started to struggle. Making her trap shake.

With a fanged grin, “I am not going to lose my friend after finally meeting her after all these years.” She put a hand on her breast abdomen. “And, my body is the safest place to be.”

Ilia paled as he heard that, eyes went wide and shook.

“Let our leader out, you fucking bitch!” Rowan snapped.

On the inside, Blake found herself laying on the ground. The womb flesh, she looked around and found the red flesh to be oddly relaxing. Using her hands, she started to push herself up off of the flesh floor._ ‘And… feels safe.’ _She blinked and looked to the side. Right off to the side corner of the womb cave was Weiss. “Wei-ss…. You… are fine.” Her jaw dropped.

Before her, Weiss was laying there. Bundled up in some sort of white material. Her head rested up against the soft and comforting womb. The blue-eyed girl threw off the covered and tackled into the woman. “Blake!” Blue eyes watered while the neko found herself slammed into the ground. Weiss forced her face right against Blake’s. “Is that you!” Joy filled her face.

“W-eiss….” Tears dripped down Blake’s face. She stranded into those iced blue eyes. “You’re alive.” She choked. “h-how.” Cat eyes looked over the white themed girl. _‘She looks like she never aged!’_ She thought.

“Wait!” Weiss cried. She shook her head before she grabbed Blake’s shoulders. “How long have I been in here? Where’s Yang? Where the fuck is Salem?” She yelled at her friend. Making her wince at the rapid list of questions. “And how the hell did you get done here?!”

Ringing shot through Blake’s head as she had to snap her eyes shut. “Ugh… Weiss. Not so fast.”

“Sorry.” Weiss instantly apologized. Sorrow filled her face as she looked down. But then she grew a smile. Gripping the black-haired woman’s arm, she yanked her over to the side of the womb where she was sleeping. “Come over and sit down with me.” She demanded.

As she did, Blake felt her left arm getting pulled out and around, forcing her to spin around before landing on the bottom of the curving womb walls. “Weiss!” She grabbed her left arm to rub it. “You did not have to drag me over here.”

“Sorry but I am just happy to see you again.” She smiled, “But seriously. Where the hell is Yang?” She asked.

Leaning into the wall she looked up for a bit before she looked down at her friend. “Weiss... can we chat about that later?” Blake asked her.

“Fine.” Huffed Weiss with crossed arms.

Looking down at her younger looking friend. _‘I need to ask It’s going to kill me if I don’t.’_ She sighed. Glancing away at her hips for a second and then popped the question. “Weiss why… why do you still look like your 17?” She asked as she tilted her head.

Weiss shrugged indifferently and answered. “No one ages inside of Ruby’s womb here.” She was completely unphased by the question.

“WHAT?” Shocked filled Blake’s face. Her mouth dropped.

“Did I say something wrong?” Asked a concerned Weiss.

A sharp _smack_ echoed across the hall, the other huntresses looking over to Winter, whose hand was still smote across her forehead.

“Just gotta grit your teeth and bear it,” Blake sighed. “It doesn’t get any better from here.” 

“Yes,” Blake replied. She rubbed her forehead, “I thought you said that no one ages in here.” With her eyes closed, she did not see the Gambol Shroud getting forced through Ruby’s cervix into the womb. Silently landing on the flesh floor.

Opening her eyes, she breathed in and out slowly. Turning her head, she gazed at her friend.

“Weiss?” She weakly asked and pointed to the girl’s stomach. “Is that an… umbilical cord?” She gulped as she looked down to see the cord connecting to Weiss.

Blinking it took Weiss a bit to respond. She nervously giggled and looked away. This meant she didn’t see the second cord come down to get close to Blake. “Heh. I forgot about it. To be honest.” She was about to look back but.

“Hm, yeah, forgot about a tube of flesh directly linked into my body,” Weiss intoned, rolling her eyes. “That’s going to happen.”

“Well, it did say you were in there for ten years...” Ruby offered. “I bet if you lived with anything that long you’d stop really thinking about it.”

“_Any_thing?” Weiss replied with a very pointed look, Ruby’s face and then butt flushing with heat as she blushed.

“Ow!” Blake yelped. She looked down to see the cord. “Hey! Ruby! What is this about!?” Her eyes shook.

_“Making sure you can breathe and live inside me.”_ She heard Ruby’s voice through the flesh.

“Guess you are now enterally young like me.” Weiss suddenly said as she looked Blake in the face. The neko’s ears perked up.

“What?” She had to shake her head. “Did I hear you right?” She asked. “I won’t… age anymore?” She rubbed her forehead. “How? I thought we just don’t age in here.”

Weiss shook her head. “While yes that is true. In general, anyone that gets put in here. But anyone that she wants can be gifted enteral youth through these cords.” She held her umbilical cord as she explained it. “Now…. I know that she gifted it to you. She did to me too.”

“But does she do it to everyone she unbirths?” Blake asked concerned with an auditable gulp.

“No only people she decides to…. I know she did the same to you because she told me what she would do,” Weiss replied.

Palling Blake gulped. “So…. I can’t age….”

Weiss nodded at her friend. “That and you will just reform here when you get killed or vored.”

_‘Wait.’_ Those words hit her like a truck. _‘Re-form.’ _Her mind numbed. “Wait…. I just reform in Ruby’s womb!”

Weiss winced at her outburst. “Yeah…” She rubbed her sore ears.

“My, that seems awfully convenient!” Penny exclaimed, still the only one seeming to genuinely enjoy the story.

“Emphasis on ‘awful’...” Blake added, tilting her head back and rolling her eyes, even though the two weren’t connected.

“But… then… what about my w-” Blake started to get wet eyes.

_“I’m going to find her Blake.”_ Ruby’s voice called through the flesh making her stop. _“She’s getting the same treatment as you.” She_ answered. _“To live in my womb where no one can get to.”_

Bolting onto her feet, Blake’s head snapped over to the source of the voice. “Th-that can’t be…” She trailed off. “Ruby you can’t just unbirth us as if we are your property!” She balled her hands into fists. “Yang would not stand for this! And Either do I!”

_“I don’t care.”_ Ruby’s voice sent a shockwave through Blake’s mind. _“You two are mine. No way in hell I am losing my sister or my team ever again.”_

A slight gasp escaped Blake’s lips, she felt a sweat drop roll down her nose as her body heat up.

Outside, Ruby stretched her arms up into the air. Letting her head drop, she grinned. As she lowered her hands to her side, the breast drider went to turn around.

“You are just going to leave us here?” Asked Ilia.

Ruby turned her had to look back at the lone girl, “Of course. I have Blake now and I see no reason to take you with me.”

Gritting her teeth, Ilia then snapped. “Damn it, Ruby! How can you just leave us!”

Ruby starred back at her blankly. “Because I can.”

Inside of Ruby’s womb Blake eyes, ears dropped. She bolted to the front of the womb. “Ruby! No please! Take them with us!” Blake smacked womb walls. “Don’t make me climb out!” Cried Blake with the tears rolling down her face. “I’ll climb out there if I have to!” Her hand bore into fists.

A cough from Weiss made Blake slowly turn her head to look at her friend. “That won’t happen.”

“Why not?” An enraged Blake cried.

Grabbing the woven silk blanket, “No one can force their way in here.” She sighed as she rested her head against the flesh. “Only Ruby can decide who is let in or out.”

“That is bullshit!” Blake yelled back at her. She reached down to her hip but paused. Panic filed her system as she slowly lowered her head to her side to see nothing on her hip. _‘Gambol Shroud! Where is it?!’_

Weiss’s eyebrow rose. “What’s the matter?”

“Weiss…. I don’t have Gambol Shroud with me.” She weakly mewed.

Rolling her eyes. Weiss pointed to the ground. Right before Blake’s feet was her personal weapon. “Ruby pushed it inside herself after you came in.”

The necko’s head snapped over to Weiss. She then looked back down and picked it up. Unseathing it, she smiled.

“Blake. You don’t expect to be able to cut your way out.” Deadpanned Weiss. “You cannot do that.”

“Watch me.” Blake’s stern voice made Weiss sigh. Her eyes narrowed at the cord attached to her belly. With her left hand, she held the soft and firm flesh cord in her hand. Gritting her teeth she went for the swing.

The sounds of a fleshy smack filled the entire womb. And Blake’s body started to go numb while her entire body tingled. A chill went down her spine as she slowly twisted her neck to see the black blade wedged sideways into the flesh in the back of the womb. She let out a muted mew at the sight of the blade. Her eyes began to water.

“Told you.” Weiss stepped to her side. She held her hands behind her back. “Nothing can break her womb. Nothing.”

“I don’t believe it.” Choked Blake. She turned back to the flesh wall above the cervix. Stepping over to the womb wall she screamed. “**Damn** it, Ruby! IF you leave them! I Will never forgive you!” She smacked the flesh wall. Rage filled her voice as she gritted her teeth.

A wet tittering noise escaped Yang.

“Ahdwid id, Wubeth, whoewwer wote thith hath yew pthegedd ihn thahh, ah weatht.” Ruby rolled her eyes; like that was anything anyone who knew her for any amount of time wouldn’t know.

That made Ruby on the outside pause. Thoughts ran through her mind. _‘Wait.’ _Her mind froze for a few. _“Never forgive me?’ _Her head dipped down while she went into deep thought. _‘Why would she hate me… she’s perfectly safe now!?’ _She bit her lip and made a _tch_ noise. “Fine.” She breathed with her head dipping. She turned to look over to the silent male. Reaching out she used a single finger to slice the webbing from.

Radian weakly smiled, “Forced to behave….” He muttered. “If I can. I would like to walk.” He requested as he felt her tie him up.

“No. Not right now.” Ruby told him sternly with her top half of eyes hidden behind her hair bangs as he head dipped. She looked away from him and at the green eyed male. She gently lifted her hand. With a gentle pull just one finger, a small gleam went through the air. The two trapped humans and Faunus’s eyes all went wide as they gasped at the sight. It was a huge grid of silk wires that covered the entire hall like trip security lasers.

With a small snap, green eyes snapped wide. A loud thud filled the hall as Rowan faceplanted into the floor. A small amount of pain shoot through his body as he fell flat onto his belly. All the blood that was in his head started to return to the rest of his body. “Ow!” He complained as he felt his body tingle a bit as he lost the small tingling that he had to endure.

Looking down at the sight, ilia sighed. “This might hurt.” She muttered.

Shrugging, Ruby pulled another line to have some milk silk wires cut right through the think webbing that dangled Ilia in the air. With an audible snap, the silk broke allowing Ilia to hit the ground.

The Faunus groaned as she laid there on her back. _‘This isn’t what I thought would happen.’_

Ruby quickly got to work as she lactated out more of her silk milk. Holding out her arm she grabbed the silk as it floated through the air. Silently she moved her fingers quickly to cut it apart. Gently she picked up Radian with her hands. Then she pressed him against her breast abdomen before she used the sticky silk to plaster him to be almost right next to the right side of her human body.

Turning his head, Radian watched the breast drider pick up Ilia. Then do the same to her, sticking her right next to him on his right side. “Well glad you could join us.” He quipped.

Deadpanning at his joke. She groaned, “It’s not like I had a choice in the matter.” Ilia remarked. Right as she finished saying that, Ruby picked up Rowan to plaster him right next to Ilia on her right.

“Happy Blake?” Ruby asked her passenger.

_“Why are they not in here with us?”_ She felt the hands squeeze her inner walls.

The breast drider just sighed and turned around. “Because I am not putting any but my team and Jaune’s.” She replied.

While she slowly took a few stepping, Blake’s cat ears fold down. She fell to her knees. A few tears rolled down her cheeks. A weight press down over her shoulders. Ears perked up at the sight of a think white silk blanket. “Weiss?” She mewed. Her amber eyes stared into blue.

“Don’t worry about it.” Weiss softly smiled. “At least for right now. We can talk more when she gets back to her camp.”

Ears flickered. _“She has a camp?” _Blake’s words made Weiss nod. _“Why would she even have one….”_

“So, I can sleep in peace.” Answered Ruby flatly. The breast drider went quiet again. She took a turn in the hall to enter a side hallway.

Radian continued to stay quiet and Ilia looked over at the sight of the hall. White silk coated the hall, the entire thing had milk webbing and strands sticking to the surfaces. _‘This… really feels like a nest.’_ Ilia gulped as her ride silently slipped through the webbing with ease.

After getting a fair bit into the silk. Ruby looked up at a wide-open silk floor. It was a halfway up the wall. Ruby bent her legs a bit before she leapt up to the suspended loft. Landing silently on the silk, she glanced over to the side. Without a word she turned and backed up against the wall. The with just a few swipes of her claws she released the three plastered to her abdomen.

“I’m going to be sleeping.” Explained Ruby. She didn’t even look over to the three as they hit the silk floor flat on their stomachs. “So, don’t bother me.” She instructed them.

“Can you at least let Blake out?” Ilia asked as she pulled the rest of the silk covering her body. _‘Damn this stuff for being so sticky.’ _She winced as pulled the silk off.

“Hell no.”

_“Ruby!”_

“Spider bitch!” Rowan muttered under his breath. While he wouldn’t be heard by everyone, he still got smacked by Radian.

The breast drider groaned. “I am not letting you out Blake any time soon.” She didn’t even glance over at her body. “Especially after finally seeing you again after all these years.” Instead, she turned to look at the other three. “And I don’t want you three to leave the camp.” She told the three.

“And why should we even listen to you?” remarked Rowan who was staring her down. He had his hands curled into fists.

“You don’t want to get eaten by the Grimm.” Ruby swiftly replied. She leaned back onto her body. Yawning she continued to speak. “And I am going to be sleeping for a bit.”

“Sleeping… really?” Deadpanned Rowan. He made a hand motion, “With all these Grimm out here?”

“I am their natural predator,” Ruby answered while she yawned. “So, the always hide from me. Besides. Nothing can get Blake or Weiss from inside my womb.” She yawned again and finally closed her eyes before slumping up against her abdomen.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Rowan demanded. He got right up in front of her. Rage filled his face before he reached out to try to grab her. Only for Ilia to stop him. “Ilia? Hey, let me go!”

She shook her head and yanked the boy back. Making him land on his back with his waist at the woman’s feet. “Just stop. There is no point in threating Ruby.” She looked down at the enraged red head. “Trying to harm the person we came to save is counterproductive.”

“But she is a monster! And she unbirthed Blake!” Rowan pointed at the sleeping breast drider.

Sighing, a sadness came over the Faunus. She put a band on her elbow. But right as she went to speak.

“Blake. Can you hear us?” Radian asked from his new position right up against the breast abdomen.

_“Yeah… not much though…” _Blake’s voice came through the womb.

Radian nodded but heard Rowan speak. “Wait… she can hear us?”

Turning his head, he nodded at his teammate. “Looks like it.”

Ilia room a step forward. “Alright let try to figure out what we are going to do next.”

“Well, I know what we should do.” Rowan jumped to his feet. “We force Blake and Weiss out before we high tail it out of here.” He made a thumb motion to point over his shoulder.

_“Hell no! We are not leaving Ruby behind!”_ Blake’s voice cried through the flesh. _“After all we went through just to find her.”_

“Bullshit! She fucking unbirthed you!” Rowan snapped with his hands clenched. Walking up to Ruby, he gazed over her body. “There has to be a way to force you out.”

_“Force Ruby to rebirth her?” _They won’t need to be able to see Weiss, to know that she was scoffing at them. _“That is not going to happen.” _Weiss scoffed.

“Ugh, write ‘scoffed a few more times, I don’t think you got the point across,” Weiss said dismissively, one of her boob-forearms flopping over to the side in what was probably originally meant to be a dismissive wave.

“Weiss,” Penny began in her relentlessly cheerful voice, “Was it intentional that you spoke of the author’s use of ‘scoffed’ in a scornfully derisive and mocking way?”

“I... yes, I suppose?” Weiss ventured. “Why?”

“Because,” Penny giggled, “that’s the very definition of scoffed! You scoffed at the author’s overuse of ‘scoffed’!” No one else found it _as_ funny as Penny had, but Yang’s slightly betrayed look was enough to get grins and smirks out of the other huntresses, and a small bubbling titter out from between Blake’s enormous lips.

“Bullshit!” Rowan yelled. “There is a way to force you out.”

Dipping her head, Ilia put her chin into her hand. “Rowan.”

“What?” The red head snapped. He turned around to stare her in the eyes.

_“Why would you want to get out, to begin with?” _The question made everyone pause.

_“Ilia.”_ Blake’s voice called out to her friend through the flesh.

“Yes?” Responded Ilia.

_“Take Radian and Rowan back a bit from Ruby…” _She paused for a second. _“I want to talk to Weiss alone.”_

Ilia nodded, “Come on you two. We need to give them some space.” She reached out to grab the boys and dragged them to the wall.

“Ilia!” Rowan yelled. “We cannot just leave her in that spider!”

Radian closed his eyes and pinched his nose. “Yes, we can and will have too…” He dipped his chin and opened his eyes. Gazing at the two. “Ruby… must be obsessive about her old friends.” His hands returned to his pockets. “So, I am not surprised that she will not want to let her go.”

Leaning into the wall. Ilia crossed her arms. A bit of sadness came over her. “That is true. We are luckily Blake convinced her to take us with her. I doubt she would have otherwise.”

Rowan made a hand motion. “Ok… fine! I see your point.” He directed his voice at the lone woman. “But the thing I want to know is why Weiss wouldn’t want to come out?”

“I really don’t have any idea...” Muttered Ilia.

“It’s her safe haven.” That made the two snap their heads over to Radian.

“What the hell!?” Rowan exclaimed. “That makes no sense!”

“For once I agree with you,” Ilia told Rowan.

Shrugging, Radian continued. “Think about it. At some point in the last ten years since they got kidnapped. Ruby both got transformed and unbirthed Weiss.” Those words made Ilia’s eyes widen. “Most likely to protect her.”

_‘Silver eyes… that’s it!’ _Realization hit the lone girl. She softly shook, “She…. Grew to love it.” Radian nodded while a bit of fear covered Rowan’s face.

“Time out!” Weiss called, shuddering with revulsion.

“Ith thomefing wong?” Yang asked.

“Just... nggghh...” Weiss said, her face srunching up and her shoulders pinching towards her ears as her skin crawled, a feeling that- thanks to the amount of breastflesh she had- took a while to complete. “Guhh...” She breathed out. “I really wish whoever did this wasn’t so damn creepy about it.”

“I don’t care what it says so long as reaching the end gets us back to normal,” Winter said with a ‘harrumph’ at her younger sibling’s weakness.

“Fine, then, _you_ read the next part,” Weiss countered.

“I will!” Winter snapped, her front-right leg rapping against the ground like someone stamping their cane on the floor. She whipped out her Scroll, finding the place where they’d left off.

“Buh ah wathn’t-” Yang started, but Winter was already speaking.

Meanwhile, inside of Ruby’s womb, Blake turned to look at Weiss. Annoyance and confusion covered her face. “Weiss… why don’t you want to leave?”

Weiss who was sitting next to her fell onto her back. Sighing she gave her response. “Why would I?”

Blake’s ears twitched and neko rage covered her face. “Because you are stuck in a womb. Ruby’s no less!”

“So, what?” Weiss snapped back. She sat up with a bit of rage on her face. “It’s warm, soft and safe in here.”

The neko’s eyes widened and her mouth went a gape. “Weiss how could you say that!” She cried. Confusion, “You are talking as if you never want to get out!” Some tears rolled down her cheeks. “Just giving in and not asking Ruby to be let out. You are nothing like the Weiss I knew.” She cried.

Weiss sighed somberly and looked down at the floor. “Blake…. This womb has been my home for practically the last ten years.” She hugged her knees. “I haven’t been able to leave without being at risk from being eaten by a Grimm.” Weiss lifted her head back up to look Blake in the eyes. Sadness filled her eyes as the cat woman’s cat ears remained folded. “And Ruby became extremely possessive.”

“That makes it even worse!” Blake twisted her neck. “Weiss. She is barely anything like her past self. I could only tell by the way she talked to me. Just her face and voice were all that hinted to her being Ruby.”

Weiss glanced away and went silent. _‘I’m aware… all for me…’ _She thought.

“I swear she is borderline crazy.” Blake’s words stung Weiss. Making her clench her fists.

“And why do you think?!” Weiss snapped. Ember eyes snapped wide as the cat woman jolted in place. The rage turned to a pleading voice. “Blake listen. All Ruby had was me to help her even remain partly sane.” Once again, some tears ran down her cheeks. “And all I had to keep me partly sane was Ruby.”

_‘That doesn’t make me feel any better._’ Blake thought as a frown covered her lips.

Sighing, Weiss looked away. “Blake.” She slowly spoke. She turned her head to look back at her. “Listen, we might not be exactly the same Ruby or Weiss you knew before. But,” She paused and put a hand on her other arm. “We are still the same Ruby and Weiss you had as teammates.” She softly smiled.

Blake let out a muted mew. “I can see that.” She went quiet for a bit. “But you two really act different.”

“Time changes people.” Weiss supplied softly.

Blake nodded, “I suppose that is true.”

_“Trying to leave me out of it? Now that is not nice Ice Queen!”_ The electronic voice called from the corner.

“Shut it RT!” Weiss hissed in the left corner next to Ruby’s cervix. There snuggly wedged in the flesh was a scroll.

“Weiss is that a scroll?!” Gasped Blake. Her head snapped back and forth between her friend and the lit scroll. “B but how!”

_“Why should i?” _The voice came from the screen as a logo appeared on the display. _“They would find out about me eventually.”_

_‘Motherfucking AI.’ _Weiss hissed mentally. Getting up she pulled the scroll from the flesh wall. “Not now,” The ex-heiress ordered.

“_Weiss._” Blake’s voice cracked. “What in the world is going on?”

“This… is Reality Twister,” Weiss slowly answered. “An AI on Ruby’s scroll.” She explained.

_‘Wait… scroll.’_ Blake starred at the scroll. “Weiss…. How is it even working?” She held out a hand. “All scrolls stopped working after their batteries died. We can’t charge them anymore.”

“Well, we have one working on here.” Weiss chuckled weakly. “With an annoying AI.”

_‘Heh.’_ Blake looked down to the flesh floor. She didn’t look over to Weiss. “I see. But you never answered. How is it still working?”

Weiss looked away, her face fell. “It’s a long story.” Sadness filled her voice. “And a hard one to explain.”

Blake stayed put. “Then.” She breathed and looked up to Weiss. “Explain to me.” A stern expression coated her entire face. “How did Ruby get changed? What did Salem do to her?”

Weiss put the Scroll onto the floor. _‘Salem…. I will kill her.’_ She thought with some rage. _‘She might… have forced Ruby to become this…. Fucking hot creature…’_ She sighed and leaned her head into the flesh wall. “Salem…. Never did anything to her.”

“What?” confusion dripped out from Blake’s lips.

_“I’m the one who made Ruby into a breast drider.”_

The cat woman’s head snapped up. “Wait.” Her voice paused. Then her amber eyes shut tight and she shook her head as if she got a head ache. “What? Then turn her back!” She demanded Reality Twister.

_“Nope. Not happening. They made a contract and its one that I cannot break. Neither Ruby or Salem can break it since I made it.” _The Ai’s voice came out of the speakers. _“The contract was for Ruby to become Weiss’s fantasy wet monster dream.”_

There was a long-ish pause, and Yang couldn’t help but smirk at Winter’s discomfort. Of all the times to insist on reading the bizarre story out loud, this had to be close to the most awkward one.

How delightful.

Blake’s head snapped up and starred down a blushing Weiss. Her eyes went wide, and her jaw fell. “W-w-hat? Y-you’re—w-et dre-eam?!”

The white girl’s blush started to vanish. “We all had our own fetishes. Mine was multi breasts and breasts in general” She informed her friend. “And don’t give me that look.”

Winter lowered the scroll at that point, an eyebrow arching towards Weiss.

“Oh, do _not_ give me that look just because I have... these!” she exclaimed. Are you into... whatever that is?!” She demanded, thrusting the giant breast-hand in the general direction of at the drider.

“No, but who’s to say it was _my_ desires that decided it?”

“I- Oh, I can not _believe_ you! I can promise you I don’t harbor any fantasies about these huge... flesh-boulders hanging off my front other than being rid of them!” Weiss harrumphed and tried to cross her arms, but only managed slapping her two arm-breasts together. Still, it was as good a wall as any to sulk behind.

And to hide the slight amount of blush on her face. She’d had to specify “hanging off my front” in order to not lie in her outburst; something about Ruby’s enormous ass-breasts, with their deep crimson nipples, made Weiss more aroused with each exposure. She knew it was the cursed manuscript behind the deviant thoughts, but it wasn’t something she could compare in the mirror and see as objectively “Wrong” like the rest of her changes. The thoughts and feelings washed over her like a wave and retreated just as quickly.

“But… w-what kind of…” Blake started to stumble over her words. “Fetish is… such a creature like Ruby?”

“Because… I love breasts…. And loved the ideas of driders. Even though I was a Schnee.” Weiss told her faunus friend.

“But you _hated_ faunus.”

“Again. Because what the White Fang did. And a drider is not a faunus.” Weiss reminded her with her arms crossed. She sighed and then glanced down at her chest. _‘Speaking of breasts. I wish I had giant beach balls breasts… or six beach ball sized breasts.’_ She thought. _‘Or… ass breasts. Sitting on soft heaven.’_ She pictured herself with some mega ass boobs.

There was a pause as a soft shifting sound could be heard, and a few of the listeners looked over to see Weiss shifting her weight around with curious intensity.

“What??” She demanded when she noticed she was being stared at. “I- I have an itch, all right? Can’t exactly scratch much with these...”

“I- I never knew that…” Blake slowly breathed. “But… Weiss, you need to know that… in the outside world…. No one would like her. Or even be willing to true her.”

Weiss crossed her arms. “Why shouldn’t they?” She asked. “It’s not like she is going to eat anyone. Ruby only eats Grimm.” She rolled her eyes.

Blake gaged. “Only Grimm?” She choked on air again. “Weiss! You cannot eat Grimm!”

This time Weiss rolled her eyes.

“People might be accepting of Faunus but monsters…. People turned into monsters is something that everyone hates. Fears.” Her head rolled and looked over to Weiss who grew sad. Weiss put a hand on her elbow. “Most would call her a freak. A monster!” She turned to look at Weiss. “No one would find her attractive.”

“But I do.” Weiss held her arms crossed. Tightly. She firmed said. “And that is all that really matters.” She rolled her eyes.

“Weiss…” Blake attempted to reason. “... no one would think that she is attractive. She is a literal breast… drider hybrid.”

Standing her ground. Weiss replied. “So… its hot.”

“How can you call her body hot?” Blake asked. She leaned forwards. “It’s just so… wrong…” She croaked. _‘Granted… the idea of all the milk…’ _The sounds of Ruby’s breast milk filled the womb as Ruby shifted slightly.

“So, what if I think her being a breast drider is fucking hot!” She blushed extremely hard. Hands balled into fists as she snapped her eyes shut for a second as she yelled. Hands hit the floor. She began to breath in deeply. Her fingers relaxed and she looked down for a bit. “Blake… i…” She paused. “I don’t mean to snap at you.” Her head leaned back into the flesh wall. “I don’t want our first reunion to be a fight after not seeing you for so long.”

Blake laughed weakly. “Same.” Slowly she stood up to walk over to Weiss. She took a sit next to her. “But what are we going to do now?” She asked.

“What do you mean?” Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I mean,” Blake held her silk blanket tight. “What are willing going to do now that we are in here?”

Shrugging Weiss reached out to grab another silk blanket from nowhere

“Ugh,” Blake grunted, “Even if I could get past all the weird fetish stuff, it’s just lazy! Lazy, lazy, lazy writing! If I had to get cursed by some stupid story, I’re really rather it have been _proofread_, at least!”

“How are you still expecting anything approaching quality at this point?” Winter asked. “You’ve seen every line up to now, what do you think will change?” Blake’s eyes pulled together slightly, the lack of brows and giant lips muddling the expression somewhat, but the frustration was still evident.

“I- I like books, okay?” She said, throwing her arms in the air. “They’re important to me! They’re _supposed_ to be thoughtful gift from writers to the rest of the world, not... not whatever _that_ is!”

“...Plus it’s horribly warping our bodies,” Weiss added.

“Yes, yes, I _know_ that’s the worst part of it, but... still!” The faunus exclaimed, folding her arms under her topmost breasts.

Winter merely rolled her eyes and continued on.

“Sleep.” She yawned. “I want to be fully awake when Ruby wakes up in eight hours. So, I better sleep as well.”

Blake shook her head. “Sleep… how can you two keep a normal sleep pattern?” Confusion filled Blake’s voice.

Weiss pulled up the scroll. “We have a scroll. One that keeps the time and date going. That’s how we keep sleeping right.” She simply shrugged as Blake blinked and had to shake her head clear.

“You two…. Really changed.” Blake muttered. She leaned back into the flesh again. “Wait. Weiss.” Weiss hummed a response to let Blake know she was listening. “How is the Scroll still charged… and in perfect condition.” She pointed at the lone scroll in the womb.

Blinking for a second, Weiss’s buffered. _‘…what… does… oh!’_ She then softly laughed. “Oh… that because of Reality Twister.” She off handedly mentioned. “Ruby changed her womb a bit after the contract before hiding it away in her womb.” She simply shrugged. “Salem seemed to have forgotten about it….”

_‘Forgot about a reality twisting app….’_ Deadpanned Blake as a sweat drop dripped down the back of her head. “Why… how…. Would she just forget about that?” She asked with disbelief.

“Don’t know and don’t care.” Weiss yawned. “Listen I am going to be sleeping for a while till Ruby wakes up.” She rolled over getting comfortable. “You better do the same.” She pulled the blanket over her body tightly before closing her eyes.

Watching her friend trying to go to sleep she sighed as she glanced at her amber and lilac ring. Holding the blanket tight she flipped it over to cover her entire body. _‘It sure is soft… and very warm.’_ She thought as she closed her eyes.”

“What about wet?” Ruby asked. “I mean, it seems like it’d be...” Ruby trailed off as Weiss and Blake looked at her incredulously, her face reddening as she realized it was the qualities of her own hypothetical vagina she was commenting on. “...Nevermind.”

Silver eyes stuttered opened as the breast drider yawned awake. She covered her mouth with her hand as she did so. Looking around she saw that Blake’s three friends fell asleep right next to her right hip. _‘Why did Blake have to have them stay with us.’ _She thought with annoyance. She rolled her head back to her breast appendage. “Weiss. Wake up.” She gently rocked her breast abdomen to slowly wake Weiss and Blake out of their slumber.

_“Ruby… your awake?” _She yawned. _“Already?” _Her voice droned for a bit._ “Oh… it’s been eight hours. I guess that explains it.”_

“Yes, I am awake, and Blake’s friends are asleep.” Ruby crossed her arms as she looked down at the three.

_“Huh? What?”_ Blake’s voice called through the womb. _“Wait did they fall a sleep?”_

“Yes. And why can’t I just leave them, Blake?” Ruby asked. She pinched her nose. “I have no need for them.”

_“Because they are my friends! And I won’t let you!”_ Blake smacked the inside of her womb.

“But you cannot do anything from inside my womb.” Ruby reminded her with a grin. _‘And I am tempted to just leave them… but… they found a way in here.’ _She thought._ ‘They are my ticket out of here.’ _She didn’t need to be able to see Blake to know that her ears flatten. Or that tears would be forming. She turned back to look over to the three. She reached out to grab Ilia’s arm. Gently, she lifted her up by the shoulders. “Morning.” She joked as she shook her gentle.

Slowly ilia groaned and opened her eyes as her body got shaken. “Gah!” She cried as she jolted in place. She tried to pull out her arm, but Ruby held on tight onto her arm. “Ruby! You gave me a heart attack!” She cried in shock as she slowly calmed down. The panic that once over her face went away.

“Sorry but I want to talk to you and your two friends.” She ordered. Complying, Ilia nodded before she went to awake the other three.

In just a few minutes she awoke the two boys. Right now, Ilia was standing right before Ruby and Rowan were right behind her left shoulder. While Radian was still off to Ruby’s right hip. Just a few feet back.

“What’s the matter Ilia?” Yawned Radian. As he slowly got to his feet, he slowly breathed. “Oh… its about Ruby.” He realized Slowly he reached up to rub his eyes. “Alright…. So, what’s the topic?” Everyone just blankly starred at him. “What?” He asked with his lips shifting into a confused curl. “It has to be something related to us getting down here.” With a hand motion, he glanced at the other three. “I’m not a dumbass.”

“He’s right.” The breast drider’s words made the two others look at her. “How did you all get in here?” The drider’s crossed arms held her tits up letting the milk in all four breasts slosh about. Filling the three’s ears. “Because I have been looking for a way to leave this hell hole for years.”

Gulping, ilia slowly gave her answers “We heard a rumor about some… monster. That even Salem wanted to forget. One that she feared.” She began, this made Ruby hum with a small smile. “Who she locked away in a secret base--” She got cut off.

Ruby snorted, “Feared monster?” Interrupting the explanation. She laughed, “Well I do like the idea of her fearing me. But I highly doubt it. She did force me to become a breast drider in a way.” She swung her head, letting teeth show as a crazed look cover her face. This made the three take a step back. “Granted. I like that idea.”

“You really don’t seem bothered by this,” Radian said as he crossed his arms.

Ruby shrugged. “Why should I?”

“Because you were human, to begin with?” Suggested Ilia. A bit of worry started to fill her face. “An-”

“She doesn’t care about becoming human again.” Cut off Rowan. Everyone turned to look at him.

With an agreeing hum, Ruby put a finger to her chin. “Well, he is right. I really haven’t thought about that.”

The lone Faunus in the group shook her head, eyes snapped shut for a second. Her entire body whipped around. With a “Don’t you want to become human again?” Ilia asked. Her head dipped with her eyes starring the breast monster down.

Putting her left hand on her hip. Ruby held out her right arm with her hand raised in the air. “To be honest.” Teeth barred, “I don’t give a fucking damn about being human.”

Blake’s eyes snapped open wide, terror filled her. _‘What.’_ Her mind once again halted. She looked at the flesh wall, hands on the soft and firm flesh. Her head dropped. _“Ruby.”_ She choked. _“Please tell me you are joking.”_

“Not at all.” Silence.

Instantly Rowan yelled. “I knew it! She doesn’t call herself human anymore!” He had his finger at her.

“Shut it, Rowan!” Ilia snapped with a huge tick mark pulsing on her forehead while her neck twisted so she could yell at him. “That is not helping!”

The blue haired male held back a laugh. Crossing his arms, he starred at Ruby. “Listen…” Ruby hummed a response. “We need you to help in dealing with Salem.” Ruby slowly rolled her head over to him. “She’s a real bitch. I know you know it. Hell. Every human and faunus know it. And before you bring it up yes. We came here to find the demon she locked away to help us defeat Salem. We need every help and assistance we can get to free this world from her chaos.”

Silence filled the air for minutes. “Who the fuck are you? And what did you do with our Radian.” Rowan broke the silence.

“Huh.” Ruby breathed out a laugh. “You’re a real smooth talker.”

“I try.” Shrugged Radian. “So then. Are you willing to help us?” He put his hands into his pockets.

“I don’t really have a reason to help you three.” Ruby dryly replied.

_“Please! We need your help in saving everyone!”_ Blake cried as she used her hand to bang on the flesh womb wall. _“Us Faunus and Humans could really use your help!”_

Ruby rolled her eyes. “I could care less about them.” She replied to Blake. “All I want is my old friends.”

Horror filled Blake’s face while she starred at the girl. Disbelief filled her face when she gasped. _“What?!”_

“Of course, she doesn’t care! She isn’t even human anymore!” Rowan lashed out. “How can you even trust her? Everyone who transforms loses their human self! OR Faunus self as well.” He wiggled around in his bindings.

_“Ruby! How could you forget about that promise!”_ Weiss snapped from inside of the womb.

Ruby’s head dropped as she sighed before she gave her answer. “While I do not care about humans or Faunus. I still want to end Salem for good.” She looked up at the three before her. “And I know how I can.” She grinned as her eyes glowed with some not very noticeable silver flames.

“That’s good to know.” Admitted Ilia. “But we need to know if you will help us.” She tried to get back on topic.

Rowan nodded. “That and can you give us back our leader.”

Shaking her head, killing intent flooded the room. “Hell no. She is mine now. There is no way I am letting anyone take her from me.”

“You got to be kidding!” Rowan yelled as he clenched his fists. “We need our leader back!”

Shrugging, the breast drider gave her uncaring response. “So? I don’t care.”

“Then how can we convince you to help us?” Slowly Ilia gulped as she asked her question.

The breast drider moved her left hand as she pondered. After a few minutes, she snapped her fingers. “Well, there are two things that I want in return for helping you. First, get me out of this hell hole. Second I get to keep Blake and the rest of my old Team.” She demanded.

Ilia felt her mouth slightly drop down as her eyes widened and shook. Rowan grinded his teeth togather as he formed a fist. Yet, Radian just made a silent huh as he dipped his head for a second.

“You’re insane!” Cried Ilia. “We need our leader!”

Not even phased, Ruby hummed. “You’re not in any real position to argue.” She pointed out. “NO ONE can take her from me.” She grinned. “Now that I hold her inside my womb.” She laughed a bit as she said that.

“How can we just give up our leader? And my Friend?” Ilia yelled as she swung out one of her arms. She took a step forwards and went to grab the drider’s breasts. Yet Ruby instantly gripped the woman’s wrist.

_“Alright, Ruby!”_ Blake’s voice cried through her friend’s flesh. _“You win. I’ll… let you have me.”_ She choked with some tears in her eyes. _“Just, please! Make sure they get out alive too and I want to have my wi-”_

Ruby smiled and cut off her friend. “Glad you agree with my conditions Blake and yes, of course, I will get her too.” She sweetly smiled.

Ilia gulped as she looked at the innocent face. “R-right… fine... I understand Blake.” She choked on her friend’s name. _‘This was not how it was supposed to go.’_

A hissing, blubbering sigh came from Blake’s enormous lips.

“This is ridiculous,” she huffed, “like any of us would ever give up on the other that quick and easy. Whoever’s behind this, they really don’t understand what it means to be a team like ours.”

“You can say that again,” Ruby added with a pout of her own.

“How did you get four get down in here?” Ruby asked. Her sweet smile vanished in an instance.

Ilia looked down at the silk ground. “We found the entrance to this base.” She started to explain. “Then we came to an elevator and stairwell that we used to get down here.”

“How big is it?”

Answering before Ilia could get the chance. “You could climb up it but not get into it.” Radian supplied the information. Ruby’s head snapped over to him with a slight gasp. “The door frame is too small for you to get through.”

Teeth clenched hard as Ruby bored her hands into a fist. Rage leaked out of her body to fill the hall. _‘That damn slut Salem! She really tried to lock me in here!’_ The thoughts filled her head. “That bitch.” She roared. Everyone stepped back a bit from Ruby. “I’ll turn her into milk the first chance I get!”

“Perhaps we can still get you out.” Radian quickly suggested. “Like break down the ceiling or something?” He suggested.

Ruby’s body snapped upright. Her head snapped over to her. “Son of a bitch.” She hissed. She put a hand over her face. “I could have used that ceiling feeding chute to get out.” She cried. “Then all I needed to do was climb out of that to the first floor.” She grunted.

A sputtering laugh erupted from Penny, the mostly-robotic woman holding her large, exposed belly still.

“Goodness Ruby, ten years and you didn’t think to look at the hole in the ceiling?”

“I- Penny, it’s not like any of that is real!” Ruby exclaimed. “And besides, there’s no way I’d be stuck somewhere that long and be that dumb, to not check something so obvious!” Without missing a beat, Ruby shot both Weiss and Winter a glance, made somewhat difficult by the huge breasts hanging down from her ears, that told them in no uncertain terms that comments were neither being sought not allowed on this assertion.

“There… there are two more floors above you.” Ilia hesitantly stated.

“Two more?” Ruby’s voice went weak. She sighed, “That sucks… but.” She paused for a bit. “I am going to get out.” She said with determination. “Alright then.” She explained. “We need to split up,” Ruby told them. The three glanced at each other. “I’ll break through the ceiling to the floor above.” She explained. “The rest of you will meet me on that floor.”

“I am not taking command from a –” Rowan started to yell.

“Shut it.” Ilia snapped at the boy. “We need to get Ruby out. And we must listen to her directions for right now then so be it. She was the old team RWBY’s leader for a reason.”

“But!”

“No buts!” We will follow her till we get out of here.” Ilia explained as she stared daggers at the boy. After a bit, she sighed and rolled her head to look back at Ruby. “After all. I don’t think we have a choice at the moment.”

A sweet smile came over Ruby. “No.” She sweetly spoke. “You do not at all.” She said with a sweet smile.

“There, finally,” Winter said, throwing her scroll away from her. “So now... what?”

“Now we go to sleep tonight, and hopefully tomorrow we’ll be back to normal...” Weiss answered, though there was a definite lack of certainty in her voice. Winter looked through the holes in the ruined hall’s roof, frowning at the midday light.

“And we have to wait until midnight?” 

“Just be glad it’s over with,” Blake said. “I can’t wait to have eyes in my _head_ again...”

“Ahunnow,” Yang drawled out, “Wike, ah kandah wike thommuh eht...” Every head save Penny’s turned to look at the insanely-hourglassed cyber-bimbo.

“...Have you _lost_ your _mind_??” Weiss finally said. Yang just shrugged, the action sending her nearly floor-length breasts bouncing.

“Yew cann dewey eht fewwth towwtawwy awwthum.” She replied.

“I most certainly-”

“Teww meh,” the blonde interrupted, sounding as sharp as a lisp could. “Teww meh wif, wike, a thwate fathh gehhin yaw bewbth dwunk fwum ithn’t thuh beth fewwing yew’ff affeh hawd.”

“I- That’s- It’s- You’re-” Weiss sputtered, her face going beet red before she turned away. “It’s not... I mean...” All six of winter’s eyes widened, so much so it looked like she might run out of space on her forehead. She looked to Ruby for some kind of confirmation she recognized her younger sister’s non-denial, only to find the young huntress’ face just as red and downcast. _You can’t be serious!_ she thought, backing up a handful of her legs. She looked to Blake, who was holding her scroll out to her side with one arm and bending her breast towards it with the other so she could properly see. She was the only one of the original four who appeared unembarrassed, apparently because she was completely engrossed in what was on her scroll.

“Uhh... Girls?” She said, twisting around so her other breast-eye could scan the room. “You might want to see this... Check the bottom of the story.”

“Oh no...” Ruby intoned, worming an arm under her earlobe-breast to get the scroll in her pocket.

“Do NOT tell me...” Weiss said, lurching her breast-hand up to her cleavage to somehow fish her scroll out of it. All of the huntresses did likewise, except for winter, who hadn’t actually seen where she’d discarded her scroll to when she had finished the story. Her feet clicked against the stone floor as she turned about, her vision of the ground obscured by the quartet of large breasts riding high and firm on her chest.

“Dearest readers,” Yang sad, the speaker in her throat enunciating perfectly, “thank you so much for finishing the second chapter! While I’m not yet done with the third-” here an audible sigh of relief came from Weiss- “I’m just thrilled that you’re on this journey with me. I really feel like we’ve grown together, sharing this, so I’m sure you won’t mind staying put for a while until I finish!”

“Ugh, this creep sounds like he’s talking about us...” Blake muttered.

“So keep your eyes and hands ready, fans,” Yang continued, “because when the next chapter lands, it’s gonna be square on your chest, gonna knock you right on your rear! This is your favorite author, signing off!”

Blake, Weiss, Ruby, and Winter shared an uneasy glance.

“Uh... I think maybe he _was_ talking about us...?” Ruby ventured.

“Or even _to_ us,” Weiss added.

“What, so, what does this mean?” Winter asked, looking between the two.

“I don’t know...” Ruby started.

“...but we can probably not count on being normal when we wake up tomorrow...” Weiss finished. “Not all the way, at least.”

Yang giggled, running her carbon-fiber nails through her hair. She could feel her breasts filling with milk, only twenty-three percent, but by nightfall they’d be sloshing and gurgling, begging for release, and she...

She was looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is everyone! The next chapter of RWBY Reacts, this time they read chapter two of [RWBY: Monster Breakout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721418/chapters/41634428)

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, yeah this happened, this commission I bought from [SoylentOrange](https://www.deviantart.com/thesoylentorange) was in the works for a while now. This was started around the time I asked for people who would be willing to write a reaction story to my RWBY vore/transformation stories.  
So, when he offered I took it to commission it. That and I decided I also wanted it to be more than just team RWBY reacting. I wanted it’s own story that revolved around the reaction. Like React, Watch, Believe, Yikes! Hence why the girls changed. 
> 
> For your information, the story might have been commissioned but there were some set requirements that I gave Orange for this. So, while he had to meet those, he still had freedom of deciding a lot and suggesting things. Anyways hope you all enjoyed this so leave a comment and check out my little poll here. It is just for fun!
> 
> [In RWBY React; Who’s transformation is your favorite?](https://www.deviantart.com/nightmare49/poll/In-RWBY-React-Who-8217-s-transformation-is-your-favorite-7715406)


End file.
